Behind the Mask
by Sunset Moth
Summary: A series of dreams force Azula to make the decision of a lifetime: to join the Avatar. But is her joining more than just a genuine act of redemption? Features: Azula!Teacher, new powers, secret orders and the almighty cactus juice. Pairings are in Bio.
1. Of Ulterior Motives

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and the Last Airbender.

Summary: Azula, using her alias as the Red Spirit, offers to help the Aang Gang. After days of journeying and constant training, Aang manages to remove Azula's mask through a battle. Toph/Azula pairing! Warning: They might be a bit OoC. (This summary is on what happened before the actual scene written below.)

* * *

"Are you here to question my motives as well?" 

Toph stepped out of her hiding place and walked towards the figure whose back was turned. "No, I'm not."

The figure turned to look at Toph. "Perhaps to question my loyalty?" Azula asked, her voice as cold as the glare she gave Toph.

Sensing the other's anger, Toph laughed. "You do know that that doesn't work with me?" Toph said, waving a hand in front of her face. Azula sighed as she sat on a rock.

"Then what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you that I knew your identity all along." Toph said calmly. "I knew from the start."

It was Azula's turn to laugh, "As if." Standing up, she moved to grab the younger girl's chin and forced Toph to look up.

"No matter how scary your face is, it doesn't really work," Toph said bluntly.

Azula ignored the girl's words and said, "If you had known, then why didn't you tell your friends?"

Toph pulled her chin away and took a step back. "It's complicated."

"I have the time to listen to your…explanation," Azula said, looking up at the moon. For a brief moment, she felt angry at how powerless she was during the night. She wanted complete control over her power and hated the moon for taking most of it away. "Besides, I doubt I can sleep tonight."

Silence. Turning around, Azula crossed her arms impatiently, "Well?"

"I can…_hear _a lot more than others," Toph said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I can hear when a person is approaching or whether or not a person is lying. I can also recognize a person through his or her unique sound made up of vibrations on the earth produced through his or her movements."

"That doesn't explain why you haven't tried to hurt me yet."

Toph smirked. "I'm not finished, Coldilocks." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "When I concentrate hard enough, I can also find out the person's intent through the earth's consciousness. The way it recognizes a person gives me an idea whether the person is good or not. You don't carry the slightest bit of malicious intent."

"So the blind do have their uses," Azula mused.

"Not all." Toph said, anger evident in her voice.

She turned to go but stopped when Azula rested a hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever wondered that perhaps the reason why you didn't sense any malicious intent is because, in a way, my intentions _are _good? But only because I'm doing what I believe is right? After all, belief is a powerful tool; powerful enough to mask one's true motives."

"By saying that, are you admitting the fact that you _do _have an ulterior motive for helping us?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped. "But it isn't so I can just kill the Avatar in his sleep."

"You are losing your cool, Azula," Toph remarked. "What do you want? Why try to justify yourself?"

Azula sighed and pulled her hand away. "I want the throne for myself." She said. "Because no matter who wins, I won't get it anyway. After all, the Fire Lord wants a male heir. Never mind the fact that he's got a powerful daughter. Never mind the fact that that same daughter brought down Ba Sing Se. Never mind the fact that I have succeeded in everything I do while my idiot brother has not."

"Oh."

"That's what I want, Toph. And of course," Azula smirked, "for the Fire Nation to remain an empire after this war is over."

"An empire? You mean you want—"

"I want all those little Earth villages to remain under the Fire Nation rule. Why? Because it was rightfully ours. We earned it through fighting, through war. We suffered as many casualties. Father's plan to conquer the rest of the world using Sozin's comet…well, that's _his _plan. And I can't justify that."

"I guess." Toph yawned. "Well, I better go, Coldilocks. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

Azula watched the young earthbender walk away and shook her head. She sat on her rock and began to watch the moon once more. Hidden behind a large prickly bush, Sokka said, "Coldilocks? Is it just me or is Toph getting worse with her name callings?

Katara jabbed Sokka's rib with her elbow. "Oh do shut up."

Sokka winced and glared at his sister. Sighing, he began to crawl back to camp. "Do you think—"

"Yes, I believe Azula." Katara cut in. "And I think she deserves a chance to fight by our side. Even if it means having to do negotiations with her once all of this is over."

Sokka smiled. "If you believe her, then I won't. Someone's got to, anyway."

Once the pair was gone. Toph stepped out of the clearing and grinned. "They're gone."

"Do you think they believed us?"

Toph snorted. "Twinkle Toes probably will. As for those two…well Sugar Queen's willing to give you a chance."

Azula tilted her head and smiled. "That's good to hear. I was afraid I had to do some idiotic stunt like saving the Avatar from imminent death just to earn back their favor."

"You will always have mine."

"I know."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm giving you a choice. I can either write the whole story which would be an alternate S3 for Avatar (with Azula as the teacher, obviously) or I can just go on writing these one-shot scenes that hint on what's happening in the foreground. Sort of like reading between the lines. 

There's also a third option but I'm pretty sure you know that already. If you want to read more of these scenes, I've posted them in my LJ. Just go to my profile and then click on the homepage button.

Also, if anyone complains about Sokka being too soft on her, they'll just have to wait because I still haven't written their (Azula and Sokka's) confrontation.


	2. Of Gratitude

A/N: Since I've decided to write the story in scenes, I'll be posting them here. As a forewarning, I would just like to say that the next few scenes will be flashbacks. Also, Sokka/Longshot is an official pairing (although you won't find it in this chapter).

* * *

"Aren't you busy training Aang, Red?" Toph asked, intent on a piece of igneous rock she had been toying with for the past half-hour. 

"I've assigned some rudimentary exercises to keep him occupied." The Red Spirit said, her fingers working to untie the strings that held the mask against her face. "And when we're alone, I prefer that you'd call me Azula. It's bad enough that I have to wear this; I don't think I'll _survive_ without hearing my name."

Toph made a non-committal sound, still busy reshaping the rock.

Pulling the mask away from her face, Azula absentmindedly flung it aside and sat besides Toph. Her eyes fell at the rock and for a moment, there was simply silence.

After a few seconds, Toph broke it, "You know if one of them sees you without that mask…"

Azula laughed. "You could always warn me if one of them is nearby."

Toph tilted her head. "And why should I? I'd gain nothing by helping you."

"Oh, really?" Azula asked. "And I suppose my training the Avatar is no benefit to you."

Toph snorted. "Of course not; he'll simply become more insufferable than usual."

Azula smiled. "I see."

"Well I don't," Toph said bluntly. "Go away now."

"What is it that you're doing anyway?" Azula asked, ignoring Toph's command.

"I don't know," the younger girl admitted. "When I got that meteorite from Sokka, I found that I can shape rocks the same way Katara shapes water…" She stopped as if remembering something and sighed. "Listen, Coldilocks, I'm busy. Can't you see I'm busy? Have you turned blind too?" She asked testily.

"Whoa, cool it, Toph," Azula said, raising her hands. "You're reminding me of a certain hot-headed prince I know. Now that I think of it, perhaps—"

Toph clenched her fists, making the rock shatter into tiny pieces. "Stop avoiding my questions," she growled.

Azula placidly picked up a piece of the rock and began rubbing it with her index finger and thumb. "I don't want to go away just yet." She said quietly. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed Toph by her shirt and shoved her against the wall. "I've only done this once, and trust me, I'm—" she paused and looked down as if searching for the right words. "The last time I tried to court someone, the guy ran away like a coward, so please, bear with me; I'm not really sure how to say this."

Toph, who was preparing to launch an attack against the princess, blinked. "Court? Me?"

"Oh don't be so disgusted," Azula snapped.

"I'm not!" Toph said defensively. "I was just…shocked…surprised."

"Surprised why? You're a strong bender, Toph, besides—"

"I'm the only one who knows the face behind the Red Spirit's mask." Toph pointed out.

Azula searched the girl's eyes for a moment. Frowning, she said, "Your knowing my identity isn't part of the requirements, I'm afraid."

"So you have this-this list of standards for the perfect mate? Is that it?" Toph demanded. "Is that how you Fire people choose your—"

"It's not because of that," Azula argued back. "I don't know why I like you. I just…I'm just trying to justify my feelings. I'm just…I don't know, ok? I'm—these feelings…"

"Sokka's coming!" Toph said hurriedly.

Azula grudgingly dropped Toph, rolled and grabbed the mask she had thrown away earlier. Pulling her hood up, she turned just in time to greet Sokka. "Water boy."

"Red," Sokka said and nodded at Azula. His eyes flickered at Toph who was dusting her clothes, her face as emotionless as usual. His eyes moved to look at Azula again. He raised an eyebrow.

Azula shrugged. "Training," she said aware of a reply, echoing hers.

"Rock climbing."

"Right," Sokka said, making the syllable longer than was necessary. "The three of us are going to the village nearby to get some supplies. Since Red here can't go gallivanting about in the streets because of identity issues—people might mistake her for the real thing, after all—you're gonna have to babysit her, Toph."

"Go ahead. Have fun," Toph said, her voice matching the impassive look she wore.

Sokka nodded and gave them one last questioning look before he walked away.

Once she was sure Sokka was gone, Azula shifted her stance and looked at Toph out of the corner of her eye, "I'm surprised you didn't give me away."

A small smile appeared briefly on Toph's lips. "You're not the only one."

Azula smirked. "Perhaps you've finally accepted the fact that we are meant for each other. I _am_ the most beautiful, most powerful, most perfect person in the world after all."

Toph shook her head and grinned bitterly. "Of course."

Azula raised an eyebrow and remembered that Toph couldn't see her behind the mask. On second thought, Toph couldn't see at all. "Is there something on your mind?"

Toph opened her mouth and, after a few seconds of thought, closed it. "Maybe."

Azula frowned and looked down at the rock she was still holding. "Once, I asked a friend how I could catch a boy's attention." Her eyes flickered to Toph who was staring at the wall. "She told me I should act stupid and shallow. I'm afraid that method doesn't work for me."

Recalling her own stupid attempts at trying to catch Sokka's, Toph sighed. "Same here."

Wordlessly, Azula walked towards Toph and grab the girl's hand. Lifting it, she placed the rock she'd been holding earlier. The young bender almost dropped it, stunned at the heat it was emitting.

Seeing the puzzled expression on her face, Azula explained, "It's an old trick we do to keep our rooms warm during the night, it doesn't last for long but I thought you might like it."

Toph gulped. Not only did the stone warm her, it also filled her with renewed energy and a sense of serenity; it eased her out of her angered state. "I don't know what to say."

"I believe a simple thank you is sufficient."

With a twist of her foot, the stone underneath her rose a couple of inches, bringing her face-to-mask with Azula. She pocketed the rock and pulled Azula's mask off her face. Leaning down, she timidly gave her a peck in the cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I would just like to say thanks to Twilight Rose2, my first reviewer. I really wish you people would review. I do so love to discuss my theories. Haha. I'll try not to spoil you though. 

Also, people can still look into my LJ since I _might_ discuss some of the future scenes I'll be writing.


	3. Of Confessions

"_If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?"_

Toph felt her heart clench in anger. _If only it was that easy. _She thought bitterly. Those words had been bugging her for days and usually appeared when she least expected it. Recalling the conversation she and Azula had, she shook her head and sighed.

The older girl had admitted to having feelings for her. She didn't know how to respond and was relieved by the fact that Azula was too busy to train Aang to pay attention to her. Her emotions were in turmoil and all because Katara had made that joke one boring afternoon. "Katara, you are _so _going to pay for saying that."

"Who's going to pay for saying what again?"

Toph yelped and threw her arms up in the air. Rock rose from the ground and clamped itself around the person standing behind her.

"This…is just…overkill," Sokka stated, an annoyed expression planted on his face. "Do you always do this to any sane creature that crosses your path and, by chance, happens to surprise you in anyway or, am I just a special case?"

Toph grinned sheepishly. "What do you think?"

Sokka squirmed a bit as he put on his thinking face. "I really don't know," he admitted.

He looked at Toph expectantly. After a few seconds had passed, his thoughtful expression turned into a frown. Momo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and clambered up his head. With some berries in hand, the winged lemur slapped Sokka in the face and started licking him.

"Once I get out of my stone prison, I am going to make some Momo-barbecue!" Sokka snarled and shook his head rapidly. The lemur flew off his head and into some nearby bushes.

Toph burst into laughter.

"Not funny! Not funny!" Sokka bawled. "This is your fault, Toph. Release me at once."

"All right already. You don't have to be so _impatient_ about it," Toph said and, with a flick of her wrist, she made the stone unlatch itself from Sokka before returning to the ground, leaving no mark that an earth bender had even used that piece of land.

Sokka stretched, working the kinks out of his muscles. Wiping off the lemur-saliva that had clung to his hair, he asked. "What took you so long, anyway?" Sokka grumbled. "Is your head in the clouds? You do know that we have Aang for that. Coz he's always flying around." He said, emphasizing the last sentence by flapping his arms up and down.

Toph blushed. "I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Sokka asked. Pulling out his fake beard, he clamped it on his face and began stroking it. "What's bothering you, little missy?"

"Sokka, what would you do if you like someone and don't know what to say to that person?"

He blinked. "You're actually asking me about love? I thought you girls always liked to discuss it with yourselves; not with us men."

Toph snorted. "You're hardly a _man, _Sokka, besides, Katara isn't here right now." _And I might as well tell you. _She added to herself silently.

"Ok, ok." Sokka said. "Because I'm feeling _generous _today, I might as well impart some of my glorious wisdom unto you." He sat on the ground in a lotus position. Furrowing his eyebrows, he concentrated.

"Well?" Toph asked. "I'm _waiting_ for you to impart your _glorious wisdom_ upon me so that I can be enlightened or whatever."

"Shut up!" Sokka huffed. "It's not as easy as you think."

Toph sighed and smacked her head with the palm of her hand. Sitting in front of Sokka, she placed her hands on top of Sokka's shoulders. "I like _you_, Sokka."

Sokka squeaked. "You-you do?"

Toph frowned. "You don't seem too happy about this."

"Of course I'm not!" Sokka shouted and placed his hands over his mouth quickly. Looking at Toph guiltily, he said, "Listen, Toph, there's a _lot_ of reasons why it won't work between us."

The girl's shoulders drooped. "I knew this was going to happen," she murmured to herself. "Is it because I'm not feminine enough for you? Should I stop picking my nose?"

Sokka covered his eyes and let himself fall against the ground. "It's not that I don't find you attractive, Toph. I mean, seriously, you're cute and all but—"

"I'm not your type. I'm too young for you. You can't because you only see me as a sister. You can't because you only see me as a friend. You like—"

Sokka shook his head. "No, Toph; it's not because of that. I—" He hesitated. "I am not worth it, Toph. Ok? You deserve someone better. A bender perhaps, like Aang maybe?"

She snorted. "I may be blind, Sokka, but I do know that our resident Avatar has the hots for your sister."

"Oh, right, right…" Sokka scratched his head and moved into a sitting position. "What about—"

"Will you at least tell me why?" Toph cut in for a second time.

He sighed. "Because over the course of this journey, I've fallen in love with three people. The first one became the moon spirit, the second one is in Kyoshi Island being held prisoner by Fire Nation soldiers—or so Red says, I don't believe her—and the third…" He gritted his teeth anger and dropped to the ground again. "The third is much too worried about his Freedom Fighters to join us."

"Jet?"

Sokka laughed throatily. "Longshot, actually. Can you believe it? We met in Ba Sing Se and from there…" He gulped. "We understand…each other. It's just that…his loyalty still lies with Jet who's probably dead by now."

Toph dropped to the ground, next to him, and said, "That doesn't really explain why."

"I just…my heart is still out there some where. With him, I guess." Sokka said, letting his hand rest over his chest.

Toph laughed bitterly. "I should have known from the start. How could I be so blind? Oh wait, I _am _blind." She stood up and tried to glare at Sokka. This involved staring at the ground icily. "If you tell _anyone_ we had this conversation, I'm going to turn you into meat. _Minced _meat."

Sokka chuckled. "_I_ should be the one threatening you. Besides, aren't you bothered by the fact that I've just admitted I'm in love with another man?"

Toph made a face. _Hello! I've just had a cold-blooded princess in the guise of the Red Spirit confess to me. _ "Being able to listen to the earth has given me insight of some of the grosser things in life. Trust me, I've heard worse."

* * *

A/N: So their romance isn't as fast as some of you think.

I won't be able to post the next one soon because I have tons of homework to do today. (I swear I didn't see them this morning!) Sucking up to my teachers doesn't help. Haha.


	4. Of Control

Of Control

Fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart.  
--Jeong-Jeong (The Deserter)

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Aang said and dodged the ball of fire his teacher had flung his way. 

"And why shouldn't I be?" Red, a name she had insisted on using, asked, her movements fluid as she attacked Aang with her fire.

"This is unfair!" Aang protested. Curling his hands into fists, he brought them down, sending a wave of stone against her.

Toph jumped in front of Red and slammed her fist against the stone, making it break. "You _do _know that she said fire-bending only."

"But I haven't _actually_ been taught fire-bending yet."

"Aah, but I _have_ been teaching you, Avatar," she said. "You are simply not paying enough attention."

"I don't get—oh!" Aang shifted his stance and, with narrowed eyes, threw his fist forward. Blinking, he said, "How come I can't make any flames come out?"

"Well, you certainly got the idea of copying my movements," Red said impassively. "But you can't draw from the heat around you, at least not yet. For beginners, we always make them draw from their own heat first, as it is easier to control."

Aang hung his head and sighed, his shoulders drooping. "This stinks." Forcing himself to straighten his back, he moved into a stance again and grunted. "Bring it on!"

"Very well," Red said. Discarding the large cloak she often wore, she curled her fists and moved into a fighting position.

Aang studied her for a moment. There was not much about her clothes that would give her away; she wore no jewelry that connected her to the nobility, and yet she carried an air of formality that said otherwise. Her clothes were a simple red color, a sleeveless tunic over a pair of trousers, and her hair, a dark brown color that Aang sometimes mistook as black.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on gathering—

He threw himself forward, narrowly missing a lash of fire. "What did you do that for?!"

"Too slow."

She ran forward and jumped in the air. Twisting her body, she slammed her foot downwards, hitting Aang's hastily-made rock shield. Using the momentum, she twisted again and brought her other foot down, breaking the shield and scorching Aang's arm in the process.

The boy hissed in pain. He moved into a fighting stance and, without warning, launched a succession of attacks. Fire emitted from his fists, making him grin in delight. His happiness was not long-lived as Red had dispersed them and threw her own fire at Aang.

Before the Avatar could react, a pillar of flames rose from around him. Red straightened from her crouched position and frowned. "Why are you hiding, Avatar?"

"_I am not hiding."_

Red stiffened. The voice was deeper now…older too. "Avatar Roku." She said, her voice struggling to remain impassive.

"_My great-granddaughter." _The fire disappeared to show the glowing form of the previous Avatar. _"I had hoped that we would meet in a better situation."_

"I'm sorry, Avatar, but I know of only one great-grandfather: the Fire Lord Sozin."

"_Aah…but you do not carry Sozin's blood." _Roku stepped forward and spread his arms. _"I, on the other hand…my blood flows in your veins, child. Why do you think you are so powerful? You are the first to carry the blood of more than one Avatar."_

"You're lying," Red stated firmly.

"_And why should I be? It is time you learn of your true heritage…and where your loyalties should lie."_

"I don't need a spirit to dictate my actions," Red snarled. "You're only doing this to stall the time."

Roku smiled briefly. _"Yes, I am stalling you, my child. My successor is remembering, at the moment, and I don't want you to accidentally…end him."_ Roku reached out and removed Red's mask.

Azula winced as the spirit touched her face lightly. _"You have my Ta Min's nose." _Roku remarked sadly. Sighing, he moved a step backwards and looked up at the sky. _"I hope to see a day when peace reigns this world once more. Aang…bringing that peace was never his destiny."_

"Then whose was it?" Azula asked.

"_Your brother's." _Piercing hazel eyes bore into her own.

She gulped. "And what of mine?"

The Avatar looked down. _"Yours is still clouded…still unclear."_Roku said and placed the Red Spirit mask back on Azula's face._"There are still far too many decisions to be made, far too many paths to be crossed, before your own becomes clear. Don't make the wrong the decision, child."_

Birdsong filled the air, making Red blink. Did time just—

Aang redirected the fire, forcing Red on defensive. "What's the matter, Sifu Red?" Aang asked, confused at his teacher's sudden sloppy performance.

Red gritted her teeth and forced her feelings behind a curtain of emotionless calm. Unconsciously moving into a familiar stance, she began her attack once more.

Aang yelped in panic as he saw blue flames dancing around Red. Remembering the one responsible for his near demise, he shuddered inwardly. _This isn't the time to relive the past, Aang! _He thought to himself._Unless of course…it has something to do with firebending._

* * *

Katara parted the leaves and watched Aang train in silence. Besides her, Sokka was picking berries for dinner. 

"The nerve of that woman!" She hissed to herself, her hand gripped a branch tightly. "If she thinks she can just—just force Aang into learning fire-bending, then she's wrong!"

"These berries sure are delicious," Sokka said, popping one in his mouth.

Katara smacked him. "Don't eat all of them, Sokka!"

Sokka whined, nursing his aching cheek. "You don't have to be so mean, Katara."

Katara exhaled loudly, her exasperation evident. "Just shut up!"

"Yes ma'am," Sokka said and saluted seriously. To Momo who was eating his berries, Sokka said, "Don't eat all the berries, Momo; she might slap you too."

Katara rolled her eyes and went back to watching. She stiffened as she saw the display of orange and blue fire dancing around the two individuals. Her hands reached for the water pouch but Sokka stopped her from joining. Giving her brother a glare, she pulled her hand away.

"Don't."

She crossed her arms and made a face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of movement. Turning her head to get a better view, she gasped. Toph was fighting as well.

The girl twisted her foot and brought a palm forward, sending two boulders flying. Behind her, Red had jumped into the air and with a well-aimed kick, lit one of the boulders on fire. Toph slid her foot to the right and, with a clench of her fist, the other rock shattered into tiny pieces.

Aang crouched, dodging the burning mass of minerals, and with a sweep of his leg, sent a wave of orange fire against them. Slamming his fist to the ground, he brought a stone wall up, stopping the shattered pieces from further flight.

Red grabbed Toph by the collar and scooped her under her legs. Using a rock that was half-buried against the ground, she pushed off and did a backwards flip. Toph, who was calm only moments ago, was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

Red landed on top of a burning tree branch and jumped downwards before complying with Toph's request.

Katara watched all this from behind the trees, mindless of the fire burning only meters away from her. She was awed by Aang's performance—the boy didn't learn as quickly as he did with the other two elements—and was envious that Red's method would work so well.

What surprised her even more was the synchronism between the two; they fought together like they had been doing this for months. She felt her heart clench and sighed. Was Red slowly replacing her from the group?

The idea left a bitter taste in her mouth, making her grimace. Her eyes followed Red's movements and what happened next made her heart skip a beat. A pillar of smoke rose from where Aang had stood, and there was a scorch mark on the ground.

Before she could cry out his name, a hole appeared and out came a head followed by the rest of Aang's body.

"What are you trying to do? Kill him?" Katara found herself yelling while running towards them.

"Katara…" Aang blinked. "I didn't know…"

"That I was here? What if you knew, Aang? Would you have been as reckless?" Katara demanded.

"I-I—"

"He's learning, isn't he?" Red asked quietly, her voice barely audible.

"But you're turning him into some-some kind of killing machine!" Katara protested. "Look around you; is this what learning is all about, Aang? I thought you had better control over your power. Re-remember what happened with Sifu Jeong-Jeong?"

"I don't have time, Katara." He said softly. "I can't—" He gulped. "Avatar Roku helped me remember most of what I need to learn. Control…control will just have to wait."

Katara opened her mouth, but she could think of no words to say.

* * *

A/N: First of all, just to clear things up, I'm pretty sure Avatar Kyoshi died without a child because it says in Wiki that on the mural in Avatar Day, right after the familiar word Avatar, appears to be the words chǔ nǚ which in Chinese means 'virgin.' I'm gonna change that; in my fic, she does have a descendant. This explains Roku's statement. As for more information about Azula's parentage? You'll just have to wait. 

Also, I'm going to write a Sokka/Longshot flashback fic for chapter three. This will be a separate one-shot fic so don't expect me to post it here.

And lastly, I write with the pace of a turtle so please be patient.


	5. Of Spoken Words: Acceptance

Of Spoken Words: Acceptance

"_Listen, love isn't something you can just have. Confessing to me…saying those things…you _have_ to understand that this relationship between us has to grow. My own feelings for you…I'm still having trouble understanding what they are."_

"_Well obviously, you're smitten with me and, as a child, still don't understand what it is you're feeling."_

"_I—maybe it's true…but I still need time. I need—"_

"_Why did you kiss me then?"_

"_Because it seemed good at that time?" Toph curled her hands into fists and spoke hesitantly, "I've lead a sheltered life, Azula. I couldn't read and my parents treated me as this…fragile thing. I know nothing about love or friendship or who not to trust. I don't know what to do; most of the time, I just act out of instinct."_

"_Toph—"_

"_I need to talk to Katara…"_

"I need to talk to Katara," Toph whispered to herself. Burying her face in her hands, she let out a frustrated sigh and dropped to the ground. "As if it's that simple."

"Toph, I need to talk to you."

_Why am I not surprised?_ Toph closed her eyes and rolled to her side. Katara sighed. "Please, Toph…at least listen to me."

"I'm all ears, Sugar Queen."

Katara leaned back, her eyes looking up at the stars sadly. "I'm afraid, Toph," she admitted. "I'm afraid of Red. I'm afraid she's replacing me. I'm afraid she's corrupting Aang. I'm afraid—"

"You're afraid of seeing us lose our humanity to the war," Toph cut in. "And more importantly, you're afraid of losing Aang to the Fire Lord."

"Yes…yes, I am."

"Don't worry, Katara; I'll look out for him," Toph said, giving the waterbender a small smile.

Katara giggled. "Oh, Toph, you're such a joker."

"I am?"

"Oh come on…look after him?" Katara asked. "That's just so funny."

"Haha. So I'm a source of entertainment now, huh? What blind joke do you want me to say next?" She snapped. Shivering, she hugged herself and burrowed her cheek against the rough stone floor. "I'm sorry, Katara. I'm just—"

"Tired? I know what you mean." She reached out for the young girl's shoulder, intent on placing her hand there, and hesitated. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me."

Toph turned and caught Katara's hand with hers. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you," she whispered. "Actually, I have something to tell you too. Only…I don't know how to tell you just what it is I want to say."

"Then I'll start," She said, letting go of Toph's hand before moving into a sitting position. "I don't understand Aang anymore. He was…before Red arrived, he was this good-natured kid who really cared about the people. Now? All he cares about is…killing the Fire Lord."

"That's not true, Katara. He still cares about the people," Toph spoke. "He's just trying to be strong; he's just trying to become the adult he should have been years ago."

"But he doesn't have to, Toph. He—"

"He doesn't _know_ that. For centuries, the Avatar has always faced his or her destiny alone. Friendship was…insignificant when it came to fixing the balance of the world. In the end, it was always the power of the Avatar that would save the day."

"So you're saying we should just let him carry the weight of the world all by himself?"

Toph moved into a sitting position as well and shook her head. "No, Katara. I'm saying we have to let him know that it isn't just his burden to carry."

"Oh," Katara looked down. "You know," she murmured, her index finger tracing a line only she could see, "you rarely show this serious side of yours."

Toph laughed. "That's because there's usually no need for me to show it. Besides, don't you always go to Aang when something's wrong?"

Katara sighed. "Not today, Toph. I don't think I can face him right now."

"As an earthbender, I'd tell you to get over yourself and just confront him." Toph said bluntly. "As a friend though…I'd do this." Toph placed her hand on Katara's shoulder and pulled her close, letting Katara lean against her.

The young waterbender closed her eyes. "Thank you, Toph."

Toph's grip tightened. "Eventually, Katara, you know he's gonna have to kill him."

Katara looked up at Toph sorrowfully. "I know, Toph. I know…" Sighing, she pulled herself away. "What was it that you want to tell me again?"

"Oh, that…" Toph gulped. "Katara, I—" She hesitated and bit her lip. "I have this friend—"

"Friend, huh?" Katara asked. Although her voice still carried a tinge of bitterness, her eyes danced in amusement. "And I suppose this friend of yours is also blind and—"

"Alright already! There's this girl who likes me." Toph said and crossed her arms. "And I don't know how to respond."

"_Girl_? I don't remember telling you—"

"Not you, Sugar Queen." Toph said and stuck her tongue out. "Just…a girl, okay?"

Katara smiled. "Well? Go on."

Toph blinked. "Aren't you, I don't know…disgusted or something? You know, because she's a girl?"

"Oh come on, after I found out Sokka likes Longshot, I—oops?" Katara winced. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Don't worry…he told me already."

"Really?" Katara sounded relieved. "I guess that's alright then."

Toph made a face and sighed. Taking the stone Azula had given her out of her pocket, she rubbed it thoughtfully. "She told me she liked me but…I don't know if I like her back."

Katara nodded. "Ok, we'll start with that. Two questions," she said. "First…just who is this person? And second, what do _you_ feel whenever you're with her?"

"She's…someone you know, someone you might not like…and someone who confuses me. A lot." Toph said. "And for the second one…I guess I—" She shook her head. "I don't exactly understand what it is I'm feeling." She hugged her knees and closed her eyes. "No, that isn't right. I do know what I feel…I just don't know if it's real or not."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I've had this major crush on Sokka since the first day we met. When she told me her feelings…at first I was shocked. I didn't_ know_ if I had feelings for her then. I just know that I'm not against it. The thing is, when Sokka told me he liked someone else…I don't know if I'm—"

"You don't know if you're doing this out of the need to have someone love you or because you actually like the person."

"Yes, I don't." Toph smiled bitterly. "You're making me feel like an idiot."

"Hey, that's what friends do," Katara said and smiled back. "But you didn't exactly answer my second question."

Toph rolled her eyes. "You just want to get all the juicy details, don't you, Sugar Queen?"

Katara beamed. "Of course!"

Toph leaned against a rock wall she had bended with a single gesture and stretched her legs. "When I'm with her, I'm happy I guess, because I don't always have to be the tough earthbending teacher or the strong but silent comrade who's always ready to fight. Even things I've never liked before seems interesting whenever she talks about it." She sighed. "She's a fun person, despite her being—"

Katara frowned. "Despite her being what?"

Toph remained silent.

"There's something you're not telling me." Katara said suspiciously.

"It's not my secret to tell." Toph said and looked up determinedly. "So you're not getting it out of me, no matter what you do."

Katara smiled. "Well, my friend, if you're willing to defend that person…then don't you think your feelings for her are real?"

"I—" Toph hesitated and smiled. "Yeah…maybe it is."

"I just hope you make the right decision," Katara said and placed her hand on top of Toph's.

The girl closed her hand into a fist. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: Lalala. I'm not gonna make this fic into a Katara/Toph. Lalala. 

My brain has already fallen asleep so I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short (the author's notes of course...). Just one last question before I go. Who do you want Aang to end up with? Ty Lee, Mai or Meng? This isn't a poll so if you only give me a name well...too bad. If you want me to pair him up with one of those three, you'll just have to convince me. (And please keep in mind that whoever he pairs up with will also affect whoever I'm pairing Zuko with; my choices for him are: Ty Lee, Mai or Smellerbee)

Oh! And that Sokka/Longshot fic I promised is already finished. All you have to do, is look for it now.


	6. Of Spoken Words: Reminiscence

Of Spoken Words: Reminiscence

"_Why did you kiss me then?"_

"_Because it seemed good at that time?" Toph curled her hands into fists and said hesitantly, "I've lead a sheltered life, Azula. I couldn't read and my parents treated me as this…fragile thing. I know nothing about love or friendship or who not to trust. I don't know what to do; most of the time, I just act out of instinct."_

"_Then trust your instincts, Toph. Do you truly think that I would mean you harm? When this is all over I—"_

"_I need to talk to Katara. I won't tell her about us or your identity. I just really—"_

"_Need someone to talk to, I know." Azula said, finishing, Toph's sentence. "Sometimes, I wish Ty Lee was here. She isn't the best of advisors but…her cheerfulness has always raised my spirits."_

"And her soothing words have always calmed me." Azula murmured to herself. Closing her eyes, she tried to control the flood of memories that swept her.

"_Where are you going, Azula?" Ty Lee asked. "I thought you were going to stay here in Ba Sing Se with me."_

"_There are things I have to do, Ty Lee," She said, choosing her words carefully. "I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other for quite some time."_

"_But why?" The other girl looked confused. "Does it have something to do with those nightmares you keep having?"_

"_I have to go now," Azula said, brushing the question aside. "I leave Ba Sing Se in your capable hands, Ty Lee. Do not fail me."_

The young princess touched her brow and grimaced. Having slept little the night before, her head ached ferociously. The increased training regime did not help in the slightest; with her emotions constantly in turmoil, controlling those blue flames had become harder.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt a drop in temperature. From the feel of it, the bending was obviously of amateur work; the temperature would flare occasionally and the taking in of heat was messy. It reminded her of Zuzu when she was just eight.

Slipping on her Red Spirit mask, she followed the trail of temperature changes and found herself near a clearing. "Avatar."

Aang yelped in surprise and moved the flame above his head, bringing them around his shoulders before dispersing it. Taking a deep breath, he wiped the sweat of his face and frowned at Azula. "You know, you didn't have to scare me like that."

"Well, I'm usually with you when you're training," Azula pointed out.

The young boy made a face and assumed his stance. "I wanted to train without…well, without you I guess. I—" He stopped, his face the picture of uncertainty. "It's very hard to concentrate when one's life is constantly at risk, Sifu Red."

Azula crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow—although she knew fully well that the Avatar couldn't see the expression on her face.

He seemed to have sense her annoyance though because he sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "I know that I won't have that kind of leverage when we fight the Fire Lord but how am I going to learn if everything's way too fast?"

"There's no possible solution, Avatar. You just have to be determined enough."

"And what is it with you calling me _Avatar_ all the time?" Aang asked, scratching his head. "I _have _an actual name you know."

"I don't believe I am privileged to say your name just yet. After all, we are not friends."

The boy gave her a tentative smile. "We can you know…if you try to trust us."

"It's not a matter of trust, Avatar. It's a matter of identity."

"Oh right…because you're secretly the Fire Lord behind that mask. Haha. Very funny."

Azula remained silent.

Aang jumped back and brought his arms up in a defensive stance. "Don't tell me you're really the Fire Lord!"

The firebender looked away and sighed, "I am not. But as to how I am connected to the man…I would rather not say."

"But why?" Aang asked, confused. Looking at his teacher worriedly, he spoke, "Did he…do something to you?"

_He denied me of my legacy. _Azula thought, ignoring the sentence that followed that statement: _A legacy that was never mine. _Shaking her head, she looked at Aang at the corner of her eyes. "Perhaps. I do not feel the need to disclose such information."

"That's teachers for you alright," the young airbender said, pouting, "always so _secretive_."

"Hey, I'm not exactly waving a sign that says: 'Please ask about my day. And while you're at it, might as well ask about my life, my past, my family, my opinion of the war and what kind soap I use.' Really, it's not like I _want_ people to know about me. What do you think I wear a mask for?"

He looked startled. "Um…because you are secretly disfigured and don't want us to see your uh…face?"

Azula bit her lip, trying hard not to giggle. _Disfigured? _Sounds a lot like Zuzu to her. "I'm afraid my face carries no such…blemish."

"So you're telling me that you're wearing a mask because you want to keep your identity a secret? That sounds mighty suspicious," Aang said and tilted his head, a slight frown on his face.

"Wait a little longer…I beg you," Azula said, her voice somewhat strained as she struggled to keep the plea out of it. "When this war is over, perhaps I can tell you. Perhaps we can even be friends although the idea is alien to me."

Aang offered his teacher a small smile. "Deal." He turned around and started sniffing the air. "I think Katara's making dinner. You wanna come?"

The Fire Nation princess hesitated. "You go on ahead, Avatar. I need some time alone…to think."

"Alone time, gotcha," Aang said and gave Azula a thumbs up.

She watched the Avatar for a moment as he ran towards their camp. Shifting her gaze to a tree stump, she grimaced once more, pulled off her mask and rubbed her temple; the head ache was getting worse. Sitting down the stump, she propped her chin on her palm and gazed at the grass despondently.

"_I wish you'd talk to me more, Azula," Ty Lee said, leaning against the balcony. "I mean, I know you talk to me all the time but it's not the same when it's always about the war. And when was the last time we actually had some fun that didn't involve kicking someone's butt?"_

"_Hey, it's not like there's anything else to do." She replied. A stab of pain made her grip her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going down to the kitchen for a cup of tea."_

"_And you always look tired. Is there something wrong? Are the battle plans too much for you?"_

_She gave the acrobat a reassuring smile. "Oh, not at all, Ty Lee. Just…bad dreams."_

"Bad dreams indeed," she murmured to herself and closed her eyes. A whisper of a dream flitted into her mind's eye.

"_Why are you helping me?" She demanded, trying to catch up with other woman. "I thought she was your friend."_

"_She still is."_

"_But you went against her like that. You fought your friend to protect me. I'm the evil one, remember? I'm the bad guy who deserves to be punished."_

"_No one deserves to get punished just by being at the wrong side of a war." Her saviour snapped. Wincing at her sudden outburst, she stopped. "Listen, Princess, now isn't the time for questions like this. Katara might catch up with us and trust me, you don't want to see her in a bad mood."_

"_As much as I want to avoid another confrontation, I'm afraid I can't run as fast as you because oh look, I've got a sprained ankle."_

_The bender blinked in surprise. "You do? How come I didn't notice?"_

"_I hide things very well, Toph of the White Lotus. Just as you can."_

"_How did—"_

"_I know you were connected to that group? Oh please, I'm not blind. Your gloves carry the insignia of the Order. Besides, I—"_

_Toph grabbed her chin, tilted it, and jammed her lips against Azula's. The other woman struggled under her grip but couldn't pull away. After seconds of silence, Toph finally let go._

_Azula glared at the blind bender. "What the hell did you do that for?"_

"_I sensed a group of fighters nearby. You were so loud, I was afraid they might hear you." Toph said calmly._

"_You do know that there are other _better _options than kissing me." The firebender grumbled, cheeks flaming. "And I thought you were blind. How come you knew where my lips were?"_

_Toph grinned. "I just followed the source of the noise. It was terribly easy to find."_

Azula gritted her teeth and gasped. Falling to the ground, she curled into a tiny ball and shivered. Even now when she was just remembering it, the kiss still felt real. What did that mean exactly? And more importantly, was it connected to the feelings she had for Toph?

* * *

A/N: It's crappy, I know. But only because it slipped out of my control once she started talking to Aang. Gaah.

A lot of hints there if you squint real hard. The dreams will be explained soon. (if you call five or six chapters soon...)

And one last thing: I'm not gonna pair Aang and Zuko. Why? Because I told myself I'd write a het pairing and those two need to have kids. Seriously. (for one thing, there won't be anymore airbenders if Aang dies.)


	7. Of Nightmares and Daydreams pt1

Of Nightmares and Daydreams: Katara

A/N: The flashbacks have officially ended. This means that this is post-ulterior motives. I decided not to do the confrontation bit because well…I'm trying to catch up with the show.

And just to warn you, the next three chapters (besides this one) will revolve around dreams.

Enjoy!

* * *

_What I dream of is an art of balance.  
__--Henry Matisse_

"Four days?! The invasion is in four days?" Aang asked, a look of panic on his face.

Sokka yawned. "Whatever. That's like, four days from now. Let's just calm down and—"

The boy fell down his sleeping bag and began to snore. Katara smiled briefly. "Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here, we're ready. The best thing we can do now is get some rest."

"I guess." He said skeptically. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Azula still hadn't fixed her bedroll yet. "Aren't you going to sleep, Sifu Re—I mean, Sifu Azula?"

His teacher looked distract as ever. "Perhaps later."

Katara rolled her eyes inwardly and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. The girl was always like that; staying awake while the rest of them slept. Once, Sokka admitted to feigning sleep in the hopes of catching the firebender doing something spy-like. Of course, his actions had gone to waste; all Azula ever did was watch the moon or meditate.

Burrowing her face against the soft grass, she closed her eyes and made herself comfortable. _I wonder what I should cook for breakfast tomorrow…_

* * *

Katara stumbled and fell to her knees. Looking up, she squinted hard and tried to make out her surroundings. _Where am I?_

The beat of drums was heard in the distance. Katara stood up and tried to follow the sound in the hopes of finding someone who could tell her where she was. The urgency of this did not surprise her; it felt like she was looking for the answer to this question all this time.

Her hand brushed against the rough surface of the wall, giving her the impression that she was in a cave. A couple more steps later led her to a forked path. There were two signs, one pointing to the left with the word 'right' painted on it and a sign which pointed to her right but clearly said it was left.

"Oh dear. I shall be too late!"

Katara turned and saw, to her amazement, Momo running towards her in a samurai suit. The winged-lemur was carrying a pocket-watch in one of its hands while the other was holding a short katana.

"Excuse me, my dear, but you are blocking the way," he screeched and tripped. Pulling himself up, he brushed off the dust on his clothes and looked at Katara expectantly.

"Oh, right," she said and moved to accommodate the lemur's request. Dazed, she watched the lemur run towards the left path labeled 'right.'

Suddenly, Momo stopped. "We will all be late!" He declared and sheathed his katana. Giving a sharp whistle, he jumped and did a back flip before landing on a miniature version of Appa who had popped out of nowhere.

"Yippers! To the West, my friend," Momo said and grabbed Appa's reins. The two disappeared into the dark.

Katara was about to follow them when the beat of drums she had been hearing earlier came back and became even more insistent. She headed for the right path.

The warm glow of torches welcomed her as she stepped into a large circular part of the cave. Letting her gaze drift around the place, she froze.

Standing in front of her was _another_ Katara, her arms and legs spread out in a bending position. Aang and the others were also there, dancing to a tuneless song, their faces in varying degrees of happiness. Before she could react, she found herself in this other Katara's position. Slowly, she shifted her stance and felt the power of her bending come alive.

Her friends. She was controlling them, making them dance to a song; a song of waves crashing against the sand, a song of ice in frozen melancholy, and the song of blood in battle.

This control. It was an art, a masterpiece. She enjoyed it, responded to its desire to overwhelm. Every twitch, every movement was hers to decide. It was exhilarating.

…and it was wrong.

All of it was wrong. How could she? It was bad. Evil. She didn't deserve this power. This power shouldn't exist. No one should exist. A slight movement of the wrist and it would be all over; they'd all be dead, their hearts squeezed out. No more people to worry about. No more people to look after.

This is wrong too. Everything is wrong. Momo speaking like that is wrong. Killing is wrong. The Fire Lord is wrong. Azula is wrong. Aang burning is wr—

Why is he on fire? Did dancing too much do that to him? Katara tried to stop but couldn't. Twisting her neck, she saw Hana standing behind her, a look of utter glee planted on her face.

Why can't she stop Hana? She did it once, didn't she? She was more powerful than Hana. Struggling, she called forth the rest of her power and forced Hana to release her. Hana's face changed into that of her own.

_Swish._

"We have to tell them some day, you know."

A voice. Familiar and unfamiliar. Like an old friend she hadn't talked to in a couple of years.

"We will," she heard herself promise. "Some day."

She looked up from the map she was holding and smiled. A young woman stood in front of her, wearing a dark green tunic and black pants. She still looked the same; her hair still covered most of her face and her green eyes were as pale as ever. She blinked. "You're wearing boots, love?"

Toph lifted a boot and grinned. "The lower part is made of metal so I can still feel the ground. It's supposed to help keep the sounds from growing too loud."

_What sounds?_

Katara moved to her feet, concerned. "I thought the cactus juice was enough to subdue those. Are you still hearing them?"

_Cactus juice?_

"Sometimes," Toph said and shrugged. "Cactus juice is temporary after all. I needed something a bit more…permanent." She gave the waterbender a bitter smile. "It's my price to pay for being the most powerful earthbender in the world."

_Price to pay? What's going? What has happened? And did I just call Toph love?_

She touched the earthbender's shoulder and pushed the young woman's hair aside. "Don't your feet get cold?" She inquired softly. "Because of the metal?"

"They do," Toph admitted. "Why? What are you implying?" She asked, her tone gave the slightest hint of suggestive.

"Oh Toph," Katara giggled. "Everything you say always comes out as innuendo these days."

"Is it working?"

_Are we flirting?_

She gave the younger woman a brief kiss, teasing her. "Maybe."

_Swish._

It was cold again. Not the South Pole kind though; she would know if it was.

Her feet were moving on their own accord, and that's when she realized the body she carried wasn't hers this time. For one thing, her feet were smaller than usual. Her skin was also lighter and…were those white pigtails?

Yue walked down the steps from the Palace in time to see Katara fighting with a young waterbender of the North Pole. The younger girl's movements were fluid, and Yue couldn't help but admire this bender's form.

She felt her heart beat a little louder, as it did whenever Sokka, Katara's older brother, was around. She closed her eyes in distress, and tried to calm herself. Not again. Please. She was already confused enough as it is.

"Princess Yue!" A voice greeted her from behind. Sokka ran to her side and gave her a huge grin. "What're you doing here?"

"Just watching," she said and gave a small smile back.

"Yeah, sometimes, I envy my sister too," he said and sighed. "It's not everyday you see a girl kicking everyone else's butt." The smile returned to his face, "Do you want to go and, I don't know, do something today?"

Yue faked a yawn. "Not today, Sokka; I'm still tired from last night's festivities."

He pouted. "Alright. Will I be seeing you later?" He sounded hopeful.

Yue shrugged. "I don't know. I-I better go."

"Is it…because of the engagement?"

She walked on. _No. It's more than that. It's these feelings. They...I don't understand them anymore. It was bad enough that I fell for you. Worse still…_

She had reached her room. Closing the door behind her, she slid down the floor and hugged her knees. "I thought I was in love with you, Sokka. I didn't know I was in love with your sister."

* * *

Katara opened her eyes and gasped for air. She moved into a sitting position and grabbed her head. _Those dreams… _Her eyes flickered briefly at Toph's sleeping form before she looked up at the moon._ Did you mean what you said, Yue?_

* * *

A/N: First of all, I won't explain the dreams until after Day of the Black Sun. And only because I don't want to hand out spoilers. Haha. (That dancing bit was inspired from the musical ep from Buffy) 

Also, I don't remember those last few eps from the 1st season so I'm sorry if the timeline is messed up. Yay for one-sided Yue/Katara and dream!Toph/Katara. I'm still not changing the pairings though.

Oh! And from last chapter, Toph isn't really part of the Order of the White Lotus. That's from an alternate universe in Azula's dreams. Just so you know.


	8. Of Nightmares and Daydreams pt2

Of Nightmares and Daydreams: Toph

Disclaimer: I don't own the quotes.

* * *

"Dreams are the answers to questions that we haven't yet figured out how to ask."  
--Fox Mulder

* * *

"Four days?! The invasion is in four days?" Aang asked, a look of panic on his face.

Sokka yawned. "Whatever. That's like, four days from now. Let's just calm down and—"

The boy fell down his sleeping bag and began to snore. Katara smiled briefly. "Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here, we're ready. The best thing we can do now is get some rest."

"I guess." He said skeptically. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Azula still hadn't fixed her bedroll yet. "Aren't you going to sleep, Sifu Re—I mean, Sifu Azula?"

His teacher looked distract as ever. "Perhaps later."

Toph listened to them in silence. Closing her eyes, she focused her hearing on Azula. The young woman was breathing slowly as if trying to calm herself. Toph wanted to comfort her but lately…it felt like she was trying to distance herself from the rest of the group. _She wasn't exactly planning to tell them about her real identity. _Toph reminded herself.

The soft purr of the earth soothed her, easing her out of the gloom that had plagued her all day. _Good night, Princess…_

* * *

Toph found herself in front of two large metallic doors. She could only hear one thing: the faint heartbeat of a comrade. "Aang." 

Before she could move further, a shrill voice suddenly filled the air. "I'm gonna be late! Ever so late!" The light footsteps were familiar. _I didn't know Momo can talk._ The winged-lemur suddenly skidded to a stop. "You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel."

Toph blinked. "I don't—"

"Late! Late! Late!" Momo said and dashed to the left, ignoring Toph.

Toph hesitated, debating on whether or not she should follow the lemur; Aang's heartbeat had gotten softer, worrying her. Should she go and check on him? Of course; Aang's life was more important than cryptic words after all. Having made her decision, she plunged her fists forward and sent the metal door flying. Quickly, she ran towards Aang's side and dropped to her knees.

"Aang? Is everything alright?" She asked.

The boy lifted his head weakly. "It's not alright, Toph. I'm dying and Fire Lord is still out there somewhere." He shuddered and touched the large wound across his chest. Yelling, his hands curled into fists as he twisted in agony, his body shaking.

Toph looked around. "Where's Katara? We have to bring her to you. Aang…she can heal you."

The airbender placed his hand on top of Toph's and said, "She isn't here, Toph; she's lost." He let go of her hand and grabbed the glider he had by his side. Struggling to a sitting position, he coughed and spat the blood out of his mouth. He touched Toph's hand once more and placed the glider on top of it. "Here, Toph. Have it. Carry on the legacy."

"What do you mean, Aang?"

"The Avatar cycle is broken and I'm trying to fix it." Aang answered grimly. "I want you to be the next Avatar."

"I-it's impossible!" Toph protested weakly. "This isn't right."

"Nothing's right anymore, Toph. Not unless we do something." Aang looked up at the ceiling, his eyes drooping. "Not unless _you_ do something." He closed his eyes. "You will be the last Avatar, Toph. _Please._ This world needs you."

The blind earthbender opened her mouth and was about to reply when she felt her muscles burn and her bones ache. She wanted to scream but no sound came from her mouth. Falling to the ground, she writhed in pain; her hands clawed against the marble floor in desperation.

Suddenly, everything felt sharper somehow. The air seemed…livelier; the heat more unbearable; the sweat which slid down her throat colder.

Voices. They were all around her now, surrounding her. She clutched her head as the noise grew. No. This power was too much. She had to give it back. It wasn't hers. Never was.

She grabbed the raw power inside her and pushed it outwards. It didn't help; the power was greeted with more voices. Her hands made contact with Aang's glider. She closed her fingers around it and brought it up over her head. With a feral scream, she swung it downwards and—

_Listen._

Her wrists ached. Tugging the chains that were enclosed around them, she pulled herself off the ground. Her hand touched the wall briefly, giving her an idea of where she was. "Seriously, who puts an earthbender inside a tower of _stones_?" Toph grumbled to herself. With one sharp jerk, the chains that once detained her came off the wall.

"Do not worry, fair maiden! The brave knight Sokka has come to rescue you at last."

Toph blinked. _Fair maiden?_ "You're late," she said bluntly as the door slammed open.

Sokka looked around, startled at the statement. "Where are you, fair maiden?"

Toph was about to reply when a sudden thought made her grin. "She's already saved, _brave knight._"

"Who? Who saved her?" Sokka demanded, his face red.

Toph raised a hand. "I did."

Sokka turned to the blind earthbender. "But why, milady?"

"She was hot." Toph answered, pokerfaced. "I just had to save her."

The young man dressed in chain mail spluttered indignantly. "That cannot be! You-you—"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You're a girl!"

"I'm aware of that."

Sokka fell to his knees. "But _I _was supposed to save the fair maiden and get myself a happily-ever-after!"

"You can save me."

"No thanks," he said, standing up. "You don't really look like the fair-maiden type."

_Listen._

She stood in front of a desert. "Next time, you could at least let me kick his butt before bringing me somewhere else," she told the air. It didn't answer her back.

Sighing, she walked forward, listening to the faint vibrations the sand made. A vibration alerted her of someone nearby. Turning around, she moved into a fighting stance. "I know you're out there somewhere."

"Lady Toph," the rough voice greeted her. Her nose picked up the smell of something burnt. "Lady Azula waits for you."

The firebender gestured for her to follow before moving silently through the sand. Toph walked a meter away from him, listening for anything suspicious. _Why is Azula here in the desert?_ She thought, a slight frown on her face.

"We are here, my lady," the firebender said and bowed. It seemed that he wanted her to go first.

Toph nodded and stepped down the cavern. A sandbender was there, watching her keenly. She ignored him and moved deeper into the cave. A loud rumble told her that the cave had closed.

"Auntie Toph!" A figure rammed herself against the blind earthbender, arms snaking around Toph's waist.

"Enough, Lian, you're making it hard for our earthbender to breath."

Toph stiffened, her eyes wide. "Azula?"

"Surprised to see me?" Azula asked. Laughing, she said, "Let me rephrase that: surprised to hear me?"

"I—your voice!" Toph said. "It sounds older somehow. Mine too…now that I think about it."

"I'm not exactly fourteen anymore, Toph. And you're not the twelve year-old enemy I once had."

She lifted her hands and stepped forward, touching Azula's face. It was the princess's face alright…although there were slight changes in her features.

"Did you really miss me that much?" The firebender teased. Dropping the smile she wore on her face, she looked at Toph seriously. "Just how much damage has Katara done this time?"

* * *

Toph's eyes snapped open. She rolled to her side and moved into a crouched position as if dodging something. She straightened and blinked. "What's going on?" 

Katara turned and looked at her blind friend. "You're dreaming." She whispered softly. Her eyes flickered to the rest of the group. Aang was breathing hard; Sokka would jerk once in a while; Azula was curled in a fetal position, trembling. "We all are."

* * *

A/n: First of all, that first dream had nothing to do with the third one. I'm just clarifying because in both dreams, Aang is dead. More details of the third dream can be found in my LJ. (In the comments area…) 

Momo makes an appearance again. (I'm sure you're seeing a pattern here.)

Next up: Sokka.

After the last two dream chapters, I'll be writing longer chapters. This is because I have to focus on what's happening. Just a warning because longer chapters usually means slower updates.


	9. Of Nightmares and Daydreams pt3

Of Nightmares and Daydreams: Sokka

_Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives.  
--William Dement_

* * *

"Four days?! The invasion is in four days?" Aang asked, a look of panic on his face. 

Sokka yawned. "Whatever. That's like, four days from now. Let's just calm down and—"

The boy fell down his sleeping bag and began to snore.

* * *

"All hail, Sokka, Hero of the Black Sun War!" Sokka blinked and turned his attention towards the millions of people watching him from below._Were our numbers really that large?_ Sokka found himself wondering. 

"You did it, Sokka! You killed the Fire Lord." Aang said, beaming with pride. "You're a hero."

"I did what to whom again?" The young man asked, confused.

"You killed the Fire Lord, silly," Katara said and draped an arm around Sokka's shoulders. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear. "And a good thing too, I was getting rather annoyed of this war. It…stopped me from doing—" She paused as her smile widened. "—certain more _productive_ things."

"Such as?" Sokka shivered and pulled himself free of his sister's hold. "Don't act so…_weird _on me, Katara. You're scaring me."

"Is that a good thing?"

Sokka ignored her question and moved away from the balcony. His gaze fell on a small mirror that was placed conveniently against the wall. His eyes grew to the size of large boulders. "What just happened to me?!"

"We're not really sure," Toph said. She was sitting on Azula's lap; her arms were around the older girl's waist. "But don't you think it's great?"

"I think it would be even _better_ if Sokka joined us tonight. Don't you think, Toph?"

"Oh definitely, Azula." Toph chirped.

"Gaah!" Sokka screamed. "First of all, you're too young to think about…that...and with Azula to boot!" He shouted, waving his index finger near Toph's face. "Second, why do I have horns on my forehead?!"

"Chill, Sokka. It's all part of the deal," Aang said. "Don't you remember?"

"No, apparently, I don't."

Katara sighed and made Sokka sit on a chair. Mimicking Toph, she wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck and looked at her brother sadly. "Poor, Sokka. Maybe you've forgotten because of all those power Cactuar gave you."

"Cactuar?" Sokka strained his neck, trying to avoid the waterbender's fingers which were fiddling with his hair.

"Stay still, will you?" The girl pouted. "He's the god of cacti. Remember that cactus juice you drank?"

Sokka nodded. "What about that cactus juice I drank?"

"It gave you cactus powers. You know, because it's like a test or something. The ones who are too weak die from it. The ones who are strong, like you, get powers from the almighty Cactuar." Katara said matter-of-factly. "Personally, I like the changes it's done to you."

"What's not to like?" Haru asked, appearing from the shadows. To Sokka, he said, "Your subjects are waiting for you, my lord."

"My subjects?"

"You're the emperor of the Four Nations now, Sokka—I mean, my lord." Haru said, giving Sokka a short bow.

"Well?" Katara stood up and pulled Sokka off the chair. "What are you waiting for, your grace?"

"Someone sane to pass by and tell me what's going on?"

"Come on, my lord, you haven't got all day. Besides, you have a wedding later this evening and you don't want to be late, do you?"

"Oh, alright, if you insist," Sokka said and was about to follow Haru when he stopped in mid-step. "Wait…wedding?!"

"Yes, wedding."

"With whom?"

Aang screwed his face. "With Suki, Azula, Toph, Song, Jun, Smellerbee, Ursa, Katara…" Sokka's jaw fell down an inch for every name that Aang mentioned.

"I'm going to marry my sister?" The emperor asked, grabbing the first coherent thought that came into his mind.

Katara looked hurt. "Don't you love me, Sokka?"

"Not in that way, no!" Sokka protested. "And why am I getting married to so many girls?"

"Because a lot of people love you, majesty?" Aang inquired further. "Would you also like me to tell you the _guys_ you'll be married to?"

"No thanks." Sokka grasped whatever sanity he had left and stormed out of the room, taking no notice of the cries of disappointment and outrage from his friends.

Walking aimlessly around the large palace, the emperor wondered how the heck he had gotten himself into such a large mess. Surely this was all a joke? After all, how could a pair of horns boost his chance of defeating someone like the Fire Lord?

"Excuse me, O great Leader, but your tail is in the way."

"What?" Sokka spluttered. Turning his head towards the direction of the voice, he almost fell to the floor in shock. "Momo?!"

"I'm going to be late, O great Leader, so if you could just lift your tail a couple of inches?" Momo pointed to a large scaly tail protruding from Sokka's back. "Only, there's this presidential meeting, see, because we're missing a plan B and I have to be there."

"Oh, Ok." Sokka picked up his tail and let the lemur pass. Looking up at the ceiling, he said, "Cactuar, sir, if you're out there somewhere, I just have one question: can I lose the tail?"

_Blink._

"Well can I?" Sokka demanded. Frowning, he looked down at his hands and saw that the tail was no longer there. "So I guess that's a yes." He said and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Talking to yourself again, Sokka?"

"Yue?!"

"The one and only," the former princess of the Northern Water Tribe said, giving Sokka a brief smile.

"But how? I thought you went all moon spirit-y or something?"

"I still am." Yue spoke and approached him. "As to why I am here…it concerns your friends, I'm afraid."

"My friends? Why? What happened? Is there something wrong? Are they—"

"Many things will happen," Yue said, interrupting Sokka. "Loyalties will be questioned. Blood will be shed. Sins will be forgotten. And certain truths will be revealed." Yue sighed and walked past Sokka. The scenery shifted and changed into a small water-tribe style room. Her gaze fell on a painting of her father. "I need you to be prepared, Sokka. There are a lot of things…ahead. In the coming days, your friends will undergo several situations that have the possibility of turning fatal. I need you to be there for them; become the chain that holds them together."

"Princess Yue!"

A white blur scampered towards Yue. She smiled and let Momo climb on top of her shoulder. "Have you done what I have asked you to do?"

"I still have one message to give, Princess." Momo squeaked. "Your dreamer has just started sleeping."

"_Your_ dreamer?" Sokka scratched his head. "Who's he? A new boyfriend?"

Yue laughed and shook her head. "She isn't really mine, Sokka. Momo just likes calling her that." Dropping the smile she had on her face, she looked at Sokka sadly. "There are a lot of things I wish I could tell you. A lot of things I wish we could discuss—like your interesting love life—but we don't have all night." Placing Momo on the floor, she pushed the lemur forward, sending him scurrying off to his next destination. "First of all, know that your sister has received the blessing of the moon."

"The blessing of the moon? You mean, you blessed Katara?"

"In a way, you could say that," Yue said, a small blush on her cheeks. "Let's just say she has a…lot more control over the water than any other waterbender during the full moon. There's also the matter of the token which was given to you by your master."

"You mean this?" Sokka asked and offered Yue the lotus tile he carried at all times.

She nodded but refused to touch the tile. "You must never lose that, Sokka. A time will come when it will be your only salvation."

"Against what exactly?"

"Against—"

* * *

Sokka opened his eyes. "Just my luck," he growled. Pushing himself off the ground, he dusted the dirt off his clothes. "I'm about to be given information that's probably very important and suddenly, I wake up." 

"Keep it down will you?" Toph hissed. Her usually blank eyes were filled with worry. "Azula is asleep and I'd hate to have to kill you just to shut you up."

"Well, sorry if I'm not quiet enough." Sokka grumbled. He froze. Was Toph just concerned? About Azula? "Don't tell me I just had a vision of the future." The thought of having to marry his sister sent a cold sensation down his spine. Closing his eyes, he pleaded to whoever god was present that night, save the Cactuar god. "Please tell me that was just a dream."

* * *

A/N: The dreamer is Azula. More will be revealed later. 

I'm sorry if I could not corporate the suggestion given for this chapter but I did have a reason. I really planned to have Sokka become all powerful due to cactus juice and the suggestion just happened to contradict that part of his dream.

Oh! And I'll give a teaser for anyone who can guess why Momo keeps saying, "I'm late."


	10. Of Nightmares and Daydreams pt4

Of Nightmares and Daydreams: Azula

_Dreaming men are haunted men.  
--Stephen Vincent Benet_

* * *

"Four days?! The invasion is in four days?" Aang asked, a look of panic on his face. 

Sokka yawned. "Whatever. That's like, four days from now. Let's just calm down and—"

The boy fell down his sleeping bag and began to snore. Katara smiled briefly. "Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here, we're ready. The best thing we can do now is get some rest."

"I guess." He said skeptically. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Azula still hadn't fixed her bedroll yet. "Aren't you going to sleep, Sifu Re—I mean, Sifu Azula?"

His teacher looked distract as ever. "Perhaps later." Her eyes fell on Toph for a moment and she felt her chest constrict. Grimacing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to have these conflicting emotions, especially with the eclipse so near.

Scooting to avoid the Koala Sheep which grazed nearby, she rested her head against the cold stone. There was no way that she would sleep tonight. Not yet anyway.

She closed her eyes to rest her eyelids a bit. Snapping them open, she shook her head. No. It would simply not do.

_I'm angry at myself!_

_Why?_

_Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore._

_Zuko. _"You're pathetic," she whispered softly. Sighing, she buried her face against her knees. "And so am I."

_What is wrong with you, Azula?_

_Nothing is wrong with me, Mother. I don't see why you have to make such—_

_That poor child almost died and you tell me that nothing is wrong? You should be more like your brother, Azula._

"And look at what's that done to me." She murmured, remembering those bitter moments when she was alone, wondering if she had done the right thing, joining their group.

Her eyes drooped, and this time, she allowed herself the luxury of sleep.

* * *

"Don't tell me this is another dream," Azula muttered to herself. She was standing on top of a cliff, her eyes staring at a black and white horizon. The air seemed unnatural to her; it was hard to breath and the heat felt heavy against her skin. An invisible force dragged her to her knees. Struggling to stand up, she gritted her teeth and pushed against the ground, her fingernails digging deep into the earth. With a burst of energy, she managed to lift her legs off the ground, before straightening them. The force which served to drag her down shifted in direction, this time pushing her towards the cliff. She fell. 

She looked up at the sky hazily. Why was it always like this? Why were her dreams always so…strange? She lifted a hand, trying to reach for something, anything that would stop her from falling. She waited for a pair of hands to grab hers…a pair of hands that never came.

She wanted to close her eyes and shut everything out; the sounds, the fear…but most of all…the inevitable pain that would usually come. Doing this wasn't an option though. After all, she knew that she had to stay alert; she had to find a reason…a reason as to why she was dreaming these dreams.

Lightning flowed through her veins, making her gasp. Twisting her body, she brought her index and middle finger forward in the hopes of redirecting the lightning. It would not leave her. Was this her punishment for striking the Avatar that night?

A large winged snake-gecko appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her by the waist. Its teeth sank against her, but by then, she was already too numb to feel anything. Her fingertips were covered in blood—her blood—as she tried to pull herself out of its mouth. "No." She whispered. She knew it was a dream, but she was still afraid. Afraid of everything.

Her hands were suddenly burning, but she didn't care; at least the snake-gecko was burning with her.

Coarse hands reached for her. Grasping for her shoulders, this stranger eased her out of the beast's jaws. She let out a startled cry as she saw the face of her rescuer. "Toph."

The blind earthbender smiled at her sorrowfully. Pulling Azula close, she didn't even flinch as the flame consumed her as well. Tears slid down the firebender's face. Touching the young bender's face, she uttered a cry of distress. "No," she spoke softly, watching helplessly as Toph disintegrated into ashes. "No!"

She was falling again.

_Stop._

Her head made contact with the ground. Groaning, she stood up and took a moment to steady herself. She heard a screech, making her body tense. Sliding into a fighting position, she braced herself for whatever was coming her way.

"I'm late! I'm late!" A winged-lemur—Momo, was it?—came running towards her. It was an odd sight; the lemur wore a samurai's kimono and carried a sword far too large for its size. "Eight minutes ain't gonna cut the budget! No sirie!"

Momo stopped in front of her. "I'm really late." Looking up at Azula, he growled, "And you know what, lady? It's all your _fault_."

Before Azula could react, everything was enveloped in darkness. Unearthly screams filled the air, making her drop to her knees, her hands clutching her ears in a desperate attempt to keep the sounds out.

Suddenly—

"_It's your fault."_

Avatar? She looked up, her hands falling to her side. The screams had faded into the background.

Aang, his face pale and his eyes emotionless, raised his hand, his index finger pointing at Azula. "It's your fault."

Abruptly, his face shifted and morphed into another familiar face. "Mother," Azula whispered, too shocked to say anything else.

"If I had known I was raising a monster, I would have killed you years ago."

It was Katara's face now. "I believed you."

"Traitor," Iroh snarled.

"Azula always lies." Zuko.

Ty Lee. "We were never your friends, were we?"

"You're not even my child." Fire Lord Ozai.

"You're the bad guy, remember?"

"You never change, Azula."

"Fire burns everything in its path. And so do you."

"How many have you deceived this time, Azula?"

"How many have you destroyed?"

"You're mean."

"Why try to justify yourself? You'll always be wrong."

"Bad guys like you don't deserve a chance to live."

"You're a nightmare."

"A monster."

"A cold-blooded psychopath."

"You never care."

"Yes," Azula said and slowly rose to her full height, her eyes cold. She remembered this girl who stood before her. She used to work as a servant of the palace—until Azula had almost killed her in a mock firebending battle that is, a game she had played with the servant girl. Those blind eyes—so much like Toph's—stared at her. She was responsible for that too. For a moment, Azula hesitated. "Your insults…these name-callings…they don't mean a thing to me," she said. "And you know what? You're right; I don't care. I never did. Not about you or—"

Her words got caught in her throat as she watched the girl's face transform. She knew the face it would change into next but she could not look away despite the feeling of dread that grew inside her.

"What about me?" The blind earthbender demanded. "Do _you _care about me?"

_Stop._

"Well? Answer my question."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "I will not tell you where my people are."

"_Your _people?" Katara snorted. "Since when, Azula? If I recall correctly, it was your father's dying wish for Zuko to inherit the throne. Of course, I've killed the man already so that means I'm the leader of the Fire Nation by default."

"He's not dead," Azula said and took a step forward. "I know he's out there somewhere and I'm going to find him."

"Aaw. How sweet of you to care for your brother like that." Katara scowled. "My own brother has betrayed me, it seems. For one of your friends." Her smile returned to her face as she spoke, "But you know, I killed Zuko with my own two hands, Azula. It was so _easy_. He was in love with me, you see, and I knew that he dared not lift a finger against me. He went down without a fight. How _pathetic_."

"Don't talk about my brother like that!"

Azula drew the katana she had strapped against her hip and concentrated. Feeling her power crawl under her skin, she pushed them towards her blade arm. Before she could amass enough to call on her fire though, her body froze.

"Do you really think you can attack me when I am at the peak of my strength, Azula?" Katara taunted.

"No, but I'd like to try," Azula growled.

The waterbender laughed. "I control your blood, Azula. I control your whole body now. Do you truly think you can—?"

"I'd hate to ruin this perfect moment, but I'm afraid I have to borrow the princess for a bit."

"You!" Katara snarled. "You dare show your face now? After all these years?"

"I have no business with you, Katara. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a princess to rescue." The earthbender grinned. With a flick of her wrist, she sent Katara's soldiers flying. She twisted her foot and brought both hands down, palms facing the ground.

Katara screamed in fury as she was dragged down the earth floor. "Get me out of here this instant!"

The young woman walked towards Katara and patted her head which was the only visible part of her body left. "No can do." Standing up, she said, "Unlike some people, _I _am at the peak of my strength, whether it's night or day, as long as earth is my terrain."

"My lady, we have no time to spare! If you wish to save our Lady Azula—and yourself—then follow us." A young Fire soldier spoke. There was fear in her voice—fear of this powerful earthbender, and fear of getting caught. "We must leave now," she insisted.

The enemy benders had managed to earthbend their leader from her stony prison. "Running away, are you?" An enraged Katara sneered.

The blind woman turned to face Katara. "You go on ahead." She said calmly. "I'll buy you some time."

Azula who, moments ago, was frozen in place, moved to stand besides the earthbender. She gripped her katana tightly, a grave expression on her face.

"Lady Azula! What are you doing? You're not planning to fight them, are you?"

"That is _exactly_ what I plan." Azula said, already moving into a firebending stance. "Go on, Sergeant Yun. Besides, I have a debt to pay to this woman. A debt for saving my life."

_Stop._

Azula was seated on the Fire Nation throne, her legs crossed, her back resting against the chair and her fingers intertwined.

Another Azula stood, only meters away, a slight frown on her face.

"Welcome," Azula said and stood up. "I'd ask you to sit down but there's only one throne here. And it happens to be _mine_. Sorry."

"What's going on?" The other Azula asked, puzzled. "Who are you?"

"Well…you of course."

"But…I don't get it."

"It's quite simple actually. I've watched you, Azula, and frankly? I'm not happy with your actions. So I've decided it's time we had this talk." An image of Toph appeared besides the first Azula.

"What do you want?"

"For you to break your ties with this girl," she said and placed a hand over Toph's shoulder. "She is your weakness, Azula. She…complicates things."

"I—I can't, OK?"

Azula laughed. "Can't what? Can't even say that you love her?"

"That's not true!"

"Then prove it."

"I…I don't have to prove anything."

Azula rubbed her temples and sighed. "See? This is why we need her out of your life. She confuses you, Azula. She keeps you from seeing the right path."

"This is ridiculous."

"No, this isn't. But you are." Azula spread her arms as Toph's image disappeared. "Face it, Azula. You're breaking apart because of her. You don't know what's right from wrong anymore."

"I'm breaking apart because of these dreams, Azula. She has nothing—"

"Oh really?" Azula mocked. "Than why is it that you can't control your fire anymore? Not to the same level as you used to, anyway? Even when you were having those dreams, your emotions were still intact. You weren't this messed up."

"I don't believe you. You're not real—"

"Are you sure?" Azula asked. She moved her right hand in front of her, the index and middle finger slightly touching her lips. "Because if I'm not, then I couldn't possibly do this."

Lightning roared from her fingertips. It snapped at the other Azula's face, making her wince. She pirouetted and bent her back to avoid the lightning. Crouching, she jumped into the air and lashed her foot at this copy of hers. Fire sprang from her boot and flew towards Azula who simply waved the fire aside before grabbing her foot and throwing her against the wall.

"Is that all you can do? Why not attack with lightning? You've done it before."

She dragged herself off the ground and hissed, clutching her side in pain. She knew she could not attack with lightning. This…doppelganger of hers was right. Her emotions were wild, out of her control.

"I don't need lightning to defeat you," she said, her voice low. Raising her head, she glared at Azula. "After all, you're not real."

Her doppelganger snorted. "You still believe that? You and I are one, Azula. Or, we once were, anyway. If you want this power back, you must accept me, become one with me again."

"No." She ran towards Azula her hands alight with blue fire. "Never."

"Typical."

She crashed to the ground and gasped. Her other self stood behind her. Picking Azula up, she grabbed Azula's chin and forced her to look up. "End it now, Azula. Before it's too late."

* * *

"Azula, are you alright?" Toph asked. She was sitting besides Azula, her voice filled with worry. The firebender blinked. 

"I don't know," Azula admitted. Her hands touched her side and she was relieved to note that it wasn't hurting. Letting Toph bring her into a sitting position, she realized that they were being watched.

Aang was the first to recover from the shock of seeing his earthbending friend so worried and asked, "Bad dream, huh?"

* * *

A/N: You won't see next update for a while. Why? Three things: a) the chapters will be longer (because more things will happen); b) with the winter break so near, I'm gonna be busy from all those schoolwork they keep shoving our way; c) I'm going to the Philippines for Christmas and...let's just say I'll be busy. Really busy. 

Hopefully, one of you has guessed as to why Momo keeps saying "I'm late." It has something to do with the next chapter but that's all I'm going to say. No teaser this time though.


	11. Calm Before the Storm

The Calm before the Storm

_All we see of someone at any moment is a snapshot of their life, there in riches or poverty, in joy or despair. Snapshots don't show the million decisions that led to that moment.  
--Richard Bach_

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" It was Azula's voice. 

Toph yawned and tilted her head. "About what?"

Hesitation. "A couple of things. It won't take long," the firebender promised.

Toph scratched her neck and slowly stood up. She folded her arms and demanded in a quiet tone, "Are you dumping me, Princess?" Katara's heartbeat quickened, making Toph grimace. "Well?" She asked, aware of two pairs of eyes watching her. "Are you?"

"No."

Short and simple. Could be a good thing. Could be the end of the world. "Then what's there to talk about?" Toph asked cheerfully. "Unless of course, there's something you forgot to tell me. Like, I don't know…the Fire Lord's plans?" Her smile widened. "We're all ears, Azula."

"I know nothing of their plans, Toph." Azula replied placidly. "I want to talk about us."

"So you_ are_ going to break up with me. Why? Is it because you're secretly planning to sell all of us to the Fire Lord? Join the dark side again? Or is it because—"

"What am I to you?"

_Nothing. Everything. The whole world, maybe?_ Toph bit her lip. _Does it really matter? _"You do know that we have an audience here."

"You're the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut. You're the one who had to confront me in public."

"We're the public?" Katara slapped Sokka's arm and glared at him.

_Thanks, Katara. _"You're the one who's being mysterious all the time." Toph snapped. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Sorry." _What do you want me to say?_ "I'm just…"

_What do you want me to be to you? _"Nervous?"

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Sokka asked. "After all, today just _happens _to be the Day of the Black Sun." To emphasize his point, he waved the map he was looking over only moments ago.

"Yeah, nervous." Toph took a step forward, a small smile on her lips. "You know any place we can talk? Away from prying ears?"

"Oh, stay here!" Sokka said, dropping the map and pointing to a spot near him. "I insist! We'll be really quiet. You won't even know we're here! Right, Katara?"

"A place? I have one in mind." Azula took Toph's hand and the two walked away.

"No!" Sokka dropped to the floor and raised an arm in protest. "Come back." He said, his voice muffled by the grass. "We'll close our ears! We promise."

"Close our ears…" Katara snorted and shook her head. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Brother."

He pushed himself off the ground and spat the grass out. "I didn't see you doing anything."

"That's because we didn't _have_ to do anything. You just _had _to open your big mouth and make them go away with the force of your voice."

"I did?" Sokka asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes, you did. Now go back to planning. We have a long day ahead of us." Katara snapped. "Or didn't you know? Today just _happens _to be the Day of the Black Sun."

"Right." Sokka stroked his chin. "Do you think if we build this…machine that-that could make people fly away with the magnitude of my voice—"

"No, Brother, I think it's impossible."

* * *

There was no way of knowing what their leader was thinking, but Shen knew that he had to try. Approaching her quietly with the grace of an assassin, a skill taught to him by his predecessor, he bowed low and spoke in a neutral tone, "What seems to be on your mind today, O Great One?" 

The young woman looked at him, her eyes unreadable for a moment. Suddenly, she laughed a bitter laugh and shook her head. "Come now, Shen. You know I hate that title. Why don't you just call me Ty Lee like all my friends do?"

He was flabbergasted. Surely this woman wasn't serious? She helped conquer Ba Sing Se after all—a feat which no ordinary individual could do—so why would she insist on being called by her name? Did she consider one as lowly as him a friend? He was of great help to her during her stay there but was it not the duty of the temporary head of the Dai Li to do so?

"Um…Shen? You look sort of…dazed. Is there something wrong with what I just said?"

"No!" He almost shouted but stopped himself in the nick of time. It wouldn't do for him to do such a…_disgusting_ and _vile_ thing as to talk back to their leader like that. "Wh-what I mean is: there's nothing wrong, Ma'am. I just thought it strange that you would insist on letting me call you by your name when I am simply a lowly servant of yours and therefore _believe_ that I have no such right as to call you by your name."

She blinked and looked at him oddly. "So you're saying we're not friends?" She asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"No! I-I…just think that it's strange. After all, you're my master! And I have to obey you. And-and you're so great—the way you defeated Ba Sing Se and all—that I thought I wasn't good enough to be your friend." He argued and cursed himself mentally. Long Feng would laugh at him now if the man could see him. He might have been a traitor—along with that good-for-nothing Joo Dee—but he was still good in what he did. If Long Feng still commanded the Dai Li, Shen knew that Long Feng wouldn't make a mess of things just like he did.

Shen had been given the title of Head of the Dai Li after helping Ty Lee stop Long Feng from turning Ba Sing Se against her. It was wrong—siding with a firebender like that—but Ty Lee was better than having Long Feng back in control. The man was a tyrant and would do anything in his power to restore the perfect utopia he had once created.

Currently, Shen was having a hard time controlling the Dai Li. Even though it was evident that he had earned the faith of their leader, it was yet to be seen that his fellow agents actually trusted him. He felt that the reason to this was because of his inferiority complex; he was taught to follow orders—not to give them, and it was pretty obvious that he was bumbling fool whenever he talked to someone who was_ superior_ in his eyes.

"You know, you're really spacing out on me, Shen." Ty Lee said. "Maybe I should be the one asking you what's on your mind."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I was just taking a walk down Memory Lane; it isn't really important."

She shrugged. "If you say so, Shen." Turning her attention towards the large window overlooking most of Ba Sing Se, she mused out loud, "I wonder what Azula is doing now."

"She's probably conquering territories as we speak," Shen quipped. Azula was the one who brought about the fall of Ba Sing Se and he felt a sort of pride at the thought of serving such a grand and powerful woman. He had also heard of the tales Ty Lee would tell about the Fire Princess and how majestic the woman was. He remembered that time when Azula was talking to her Dai Li agents. She had managed to strike fear in the hearts of grown men even though they were all much much taller than her._ Now there's a woman you could really follow._ He thought admirably. _Not that I think Ty Lee isn't doing her job properly… _He added quickly and realized that he had called the Great One by her name.

She shook her head. "I don't think so; she's probably doing something stupid."

"Something stupid?" Shen asked, confused.

"Yeah. She had an odd look on her face before she left."

"Oh." Shen frowned. Was that even possible? Could someone as great and as perfect as the Fire Princess do something stupid?

"Shen?" Ty Lee said, waving a hand in front of Shen's face.

The Dai Li agent blinked and looked at her questioningly. "Yes, Miss Ty Lee?"

"I—" Ty Lee paused as a small smile formed on her face. _He still insists on being formal with me. _She thought. _Well at least it's not somewhere along the lines of Almighty Ruler or Your Most Honorable Majesty. _"I need you to assemble the Dai Li agents."

"Might I inquire why?" Shen asked.

"Don't you see?" Ty Lee turned to look outside the window once more. "There's a war coming and we have to choose a side."

* * *

Azula was kneeling on the ground; her arms were around Toph's waist and her face buried against the girl's shoulder. Her back was arched and stiff, her breathing slow and rhythmic. 

"Azula…"

"I just need to know."

Toph closed her eyes and gulped, forcing back the overwhelming emotions which tried to take over. They were standing side-by-side, staring towards the horizon—or in the case of Toph, copying Azula—when the firebender had suddenly grabbed her in a fierce hug asking Toph the question which the young bender had futilely avoided.

_"What am I to you?"_

"What does it matter to you? Why do you need to know?" She asked, desperate to turn the topic around.

Azula's grip on her tightened. Seconds which felt like years passed agonizingly by, making Toph's stomach churn in nervous anticipation. Finally, the princess spoke, her voice low, "Because of a lot of things. Because…because if something happens—something I can't control—I don't want to make the wrong decision and hurt you."

"I don't…I don't get it." The younger girl said, frowning. "Why does it sound like you're about to say good bye to me or something?"

Azula pulled away and looked directly at Toph's eyes. She knew the girl could not see her, but she still looked at those light green eyes, a pained expression on her face. "That's because I am—in a way. Listen, I'm going to the Firelord's palace _now. _And yes…I have a means of going there."

* * *

"Stop doing that!" Sokka shouted and moved into a standing position; the maps which were on his lap a few moments ago, had fallen to the ground in disarray. "Stop acting so—so formal with me." 

"Whatever you say, Brother."

"See? This is what I mean. I just asked you one question—_one question!_—and you answer me like I'm some—some servant or something."

Katara looked up at him calmly. "You're not a servant, Brother. If you were, I would have you do all sorts of menial tasks like—"

"You're mocking me!" Sokka grabbed his sister by her shoulders and screamed, "Who are you and what have you done with my sweet little sister?!"

"Ummm…guys?"

"Don't tell me you've been possessed. Maybe Aang can talk the spirit out of you. Where is he anyway? Still haven't woken up yet? That guy sure is a heavy sleeper—"

"Sokka!"

"Oh," Sokka let go of Katara and straightened, a sheepish smile on his face. "Eh…sorry I woke you up? Please don't go Avatar State on me!" He cried out in fear and knelt to the ground, waving his arms about like some idiot.

Aang scratched his head and pulled Sokka to his feet. "First of all, I'm not…that angry with you that I'd go into the Avatar State. Besides, it's not like I could, even if I wanted to. Second—"

"Wait," Katara said, interrupting Aang, her voice filled with concern. "What do you mean by that? Has something gone wrong?"

"And then she goes _back_ to normal!" Sokka threw his arms up in disgust and fell to the ground before crossing his arms like a small child denied of his fun. "Really what has the world gotten into these days?" Suddenly jumping off the ground, he pounced at Aang's legs and looked up at the Avatar. "What _did _you mean by that?" He asked, his own face marred with worry.

Aang took a deep breath before he spoke, "When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe."

Sokka pushed his jaw, trying to close his mouth which had flopped open. Failing to do so, he slapped his forehead and groaned, before reaching for a map on the ground and hiding his head underneath it.

"If you knew this then why did you accept her?" Katara said angrily. "If you knew…"

"She's changed," Aang said and looked up at Katara's eyes pleadingly. "Can't we just forget it ever happened?"

"Forget what ever happened?"

They all turned and froze. Toph was standing in front of them.

Sokka dropped the map and raised a finger as he said, "Well you see…" He looked at Aang and pointed his finger at the young Avatar. "You explain."

"I'm just explaining to them why I can't go into the Avatar State and how Azula has nothing to do with it!" He said rather quickly and winced.

"She doesn't?" Sokka asked. "But I thought—" He let out a yell as he fell to ground, a strong gust of wind being the cause of his sudden…collapse.

"Where is Azula, anyway?" Katara said, effectively changing the topic.

"She's going to the Firelord's Palace." Toph said, a neutral expression on her face.

"What?!" Sokka jumped to his feet and waved his finger around. "Why didn't you stop her? Why-why didn't you tell us sooner?!" He sputtered.

"Because if I did then you would have tried to stop her?" Toph asked. She sat on a rock and folded her arms. "Besides, it's not like she's going to betray us or anything."

"But-but you just accused her of betraying us a while ago." Sokka complained. "And don't you think it suspicious of her to go to the palace first and not tell the rest of us?!"

"I was just trying to annoy her." The blind bender said offhandedly.

"That doesn't exactly _answer_ my question," Sokka grumbled and crossed his own arms, his chin jutting out, a pout on his face.

"I don't think it suspicious of her to go to the palace."

After a few seconds of unbearable silence, Sokka broke it. "Well? Aren't you going to tell us why you don't think it suspicious of her to go to the palace?"

"Alright. I don't think it—"

"And stop saying the whole sentence again! It's only adding to the suspense of things," Sokka demanded.

"By cutting her off, you're also adding to the suspense." Katara pointed out as she examined her fingernails.

Toph rolled her eyes and sighed. _By pointing that out, you are also adding to the suspense. _She thought. _And I'm not really helping either._ "Because she doesn't want to complicate things by staying here. We all know that she is a strained topic among the others, especially the earthbenders. Remember Ba Sing Se? Remember how she brought it down? It's going to take a lot of time to convince them that she's on our side; time that we _don't_ have."

Aang nodded, "She does have a point. Well, Sokka? What do you have to say?"

Sokka lifted his arms in defeat. "I'm sorry that I doubted you and your girl—I mean, Azula." Making a face, he asked, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Toph growled.

"Oh_ great. _I just had a _bad_ mental image there."

* * *

Zuko was kneeling on the floor, his palms rested on his knees, and his gaze on the picture of his mother, Ursa. 

_Zuko, regardless of whatever happens between us, know that I will always be there for you. We're siblings after all…and siblings look out for each other, don't you agree?_

Remembering Azula's parting words before she left for Ba Sing Se, Zuko sighed and lowered his head, his shoulders hunched. "Will you still be there for me even when you find out that I have betrayed Father?" He asked, his voice quivering.

He knew that Azula had always been a pain. She was ruthless and cruel…and the things she had done when she was younger had left a permanent scar in Zuko's mind. The girl she had blinded when they were much younger played through his mind, making him shudder. He couldn't do anything; couldn't stop his sister from…

He heaved a sigh and stood up. _From becoming a monster._ It was true, and he knew it; the words Azula said on that night during that fight they had on the shores of Ember Island echoed through his mind.

"_My own mother…thought I was a monster."_

"Regardless of that…she still loved you," Zuko murmured. Sighing, he brought the picture frame face-down. "She loved both of us."

* * *

The fog rolled along the horizon, catching Aang's interest. "Hey, Katara, do you think this fog is going to delay the invasion?" 

Katara offered Sokka some tea before standing up. "I don't know, Aang. Sokka, what do you think?"

Sokka took a sip of the tea and grimaced. "It's too hot, that's what I'm thinking," he grumbled to himself. Katara cleared her throat. Sokka grinned sheepishly. Standing up as well, he narrowed his eyes and stared at the fog. "Hey! I think that _is_ the invasion."

* * *

No. No. That wasn't true. Zuko turned away and looked up at the ceiling, his face contorted in a frown. If she did, then she wouldn't have left; wouldn't have disappeared without a trace…and without an explanation. "Well there's no point in dwelling in the past," he said. Closing his eyes, he murmured, "Maybe I should just have followed you, Azula." 

Azula had gone to Ba Sing Se to avoid the upcoming onslaught led by Katara and her brother. It was common knowledge nowadays with the upper nobles—the eclipse—and everyone was expecting them to use it as an opportunity to attack. Azula had heard of a rebellion stirring in Ba Sing Se and had departed a few weeks ago with Ty Lee in tow. The Firelord was enraged, to say the least; he disapproved of Azula's decision and had almost labeled her a traitor if it were not for his councilors who had managed to convince him that what she was doing was for everyone's interests. After all, Ba Sing Se was a great asset and it wouldn't do to have it fall in the hands of an insurgent.

"Father." His voice sounded hollow. The word…it just didn't feel right anymore. In his mind's eye, he saw Iroh's pathetic form, lying on the floor like a rag doll without its master. His chest ached. He touched it lightly with his hand and shivered. "Uncle has been more of a father to me than you would ever be, Ozai." Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and grabbed a piece of parchment and his writing kit. "Which is why I'm going to bust him out and join the Avatar."

* * *

"Suki!" 

"Aang! Katara! Toph! Sokka!" Suki, dressed in a simple green dress, walked down the plank, her face radiating with happiness. "It's been so long."

"It has been," Sokka said and grinned. He walked towards her, his arms wide open.

"You look rather handsome in that uniform, soldier," Suki said, giggling.

Sokka dropped his arms. The smile on his face had vanished. "And you as beautiful as ever."

Suki tilted her head. "Is there something wrong, Sokka?"

"Yeah, Sokka, is there something wrong?" Aang asked. Katara and Toph exchanged glances. The blind earthbender made a face. Katara winced.

Sokka hesitated. "Suki, there's something you—there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Sokka?"

"I—"

"Hey, guys!"

"Teo!" Aang ran towards the Mechanist's son and motioned for the others to stand by his side. "Toph, I don't think you've met Teo. Teo, this is Toph. Toph, Teo. He's—"

"Sokka, Teo and I…we're sort of going out." Suki said and looked down, her face flushed. Aang's jaw dropped.

"I've been seeing someone else too." Sokka spoke quickly, his own face red with embarrassment.

"What?!" Aang turned to look at the two of them. "Since when? And why don't I know these things?" At the corner of his eyes, he saw Toph groaning and Katara staring at the sky in mild interest. "What else don't I know?" He demanded. "Sokka, you're not secretly meeting with the enemy are you?"

"No! I'd never do that." Sokka looked indignant.

In another world, with another Creator, on a different genre, perhaps on a different site, Sokka smiled into his lover's eyes and said, "I'll always be yours…Zuko."

"And Toph!" Aang glared at his young friend. His expression softened. "Well, we already know about your—" he coughed and mumbled under his breath, "—secret love affair."

"Worst kept secret ever," Sokka said, emphasizing on every single word. Toph snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Katara!" The Avatar grabbed his friend's hands…and dropped them after a few seconds of contemplation. "Heck, I don't even want to know." Shaking the Mechanist's hands and murmuring a quick hello, he nodded to Hakoda and said, "Well, I gotta go. Need to shave my hair and all. See ya!"

"Wait!" The Mechanist shouted. "We still have that glider of yours to give." His eyes flickered to his son who was wearing a confused expression. "I take it they didn't like the news much?"

* * *

"I snuck in some white jade tea. I know you like rare teas," Ming whispered and beamed. 

"Thank you, Ming," Iroh said and took the cup of tea from the platter, sipping it thoughtfully. "Ever since I was put in here, you have been very kind to me. Thank you, Ming."

Ming tilted her head and nodded. "Thank you too for your kind words, sir." The sound of laughter resonated from outside the room, making Ming wince. "Well I better go, sir. The warden might think that I am fraternizing with the enemy."

Iroh smiled sardonically. "We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"No, sir."

Iroh watched Ming go before placing the cup down. He reached for the bowl of rice and lifted it, frowning as he saw a piece of folded paper lying on the platter. "Wonder what this is," he murmured to himself. Adjusting his position on the floor—he wouldn't want the warden to see after all—he opened the letter and chuckled. It was written in the old Soldier's Language. A code he had invented himself, it was designed to be used in times of warfare to send messages inside the enemy lines. No one used the code nowadays though. Some of the other generals had believed that his code was the very reason for his downfall during the fight for Ba Sing Se. They speculated that some of the scholars of Ba Sing Se must have gotten their hands on one of his coded messages, deciphered it and had relayed his messages to their generals, thus ending the war.

Iroh knew the truth though but it was still a far too depressing matter to ponder upon at the moment. Brushing his fingertips against the parchment, he read the message. It was short and very clear:

_We're breaking you out. Sir._

* * *

Katara watched her father climb down the submarine's ladders. Grabbing a fistful of Toph's sleeve, she whispered, "We need to talk. _Now_." 

Aang gave the two of them a sad smile and unfurled his glider. "Good luck," he said and jumped into the air, disappearing behind a pair of clouds.

Toph tugged her arm and glared at Katara. "What?"

"Despite her being the enemy? Despite her being the Firelord's daughter? Was that what you wanted to tell me?"

The earthbender shook her head slowly. "I don't quite understand where you're going."

"We talked once, remember? I needed…advice on how to deal with Aang. And you needed advice on how to respond to Azula."

_She sighed. "She's a fun person, despite her being—"_

_Katara frowned. "Despite her being what?"_

_Toph remained silent._

"_There's something you're not telling me." Katara said suspiciously._

"_It's not my secret to tell." Toph said and looked up determinedly. "So you're not getting it out of me, no matter what you do."_

"Oh." Toph bit her lip and asked, "Is that it? You…basically confronted me, ignored Aang who wanted to tell you something, and wasted precious time when we could have been submerged underwater by now and heading for the Firelord's palace. And all for this?"

"Toph…"

"I better go. You're with Appa, right?"

Katara sighed. "I just really hope you made the right decision."

Toph laughed bitterly. "Funny. I feel like saying the same thing I said last time."

"Me too?'

"Yeah," Toph turned and walked away. Once Katara was out of earshot, she spoke softly, "I just hope Azula made the right decision as well."

* * *

Azula gripped the flaming crowlion's reins, her legs clamped tightly against its body. Having crawled through a set of tunnels to reach the crowlion's nest, her back was aching ferociously. The harsh wind did not make things better. 

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_You're going to have to be a little more specific."_

"_Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?"_

"It wasn't my intention, fool," Azula hissed in annoyance. The crowlion, Ji, looked at its master questioningly before focusing once more to flying across the ocean.

"_Can't this wait until morning?"_

"_It can't." Zuko said sternly. "Why, Azula?"_

"Because in our _father's_ heart of hearts, you will always be the better son. It doesn't matter that I have done something no person has ever done before—to capture Ba Sing Se. It doesn't matter that I've _always_ been better than you. He assumed that it was you who killed the Avatar, Zuko. I simply played along." She spat, her anger causing the crowlion to squeak in surprise and fly through a rain cloud. He shook his tail furiously, trying to get the water out of it before the flame would die out. Patting Ji's head apologetically, she generated heat from her body, warming them both in the process.

"_You have another motive for doing this. I just haven't figure out what it is."_

Azula snorted. "Oh please, Zuko. I don't _always _have a motive. Except maybe potentially making you side with the Avatar." She laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're planning to run away right at this very moment."

* * *

Zuko stared at the picture for a moment before closing his eyes, "I'm sorry, Mai." 

"Sorry for what?" Mai walked towards him, a slight frown on her face. "Sorry that you're running away? Sorry that you're leaving me?"

"How did you know?" Zuko asked, surprised.

Mai touched his face lightly, "Because I knew this day was coming. It was my job to watch you after all. And my job to stop you."

* * *

It was time. 

Aang took a step back and brought his glider forward, bringing a strong gust of wind against the large heavy doors. They burst open from the force. He advanced cautiously, his eyes flickering to his left and right.

The grand hall was empty.

"Fire Lord Ozai, where are you?" He bellowed, trying to hide the nervousness he was feeling. His feet moved on their own accord; they ran up the steps and stopped in front of the throne. He dropped to his knees.

"_Where is Azula, anyway?" Katara said, effectively changing the topic._

"_She's going to the Firelord's Palace." Toph said, a neutral expression on her face. _

"_What?!" Sokka jumped to his feet and waved his finger around. "Why didn't you stop her? Why-why didn't you tell us sooner?!" He sputtered._

"_Because if I did then you would have tried to stop her?" Toph asked. She sat on a rock and folded her arms. "Besides, it's not like she's going to betray us or anything."_

"No. No. No!" He cried out in anger. Pounding his fists against the ground, he leaned forward, his forehead touching the floor. He couldn't believe it. Sifu Azula had betrayed them.

* * *

A/N: Finally got to updating. I've had a busy month(besides the fact that this was long) so it took me some time before I could finish this. 

If it's confusing, please feel free to ask me a question. I do answer back. Unless you'll find the answer next chapter. (Like: What's going to happen to Zuko?) Also, if you found any grammar errors and whatnot, I'm really sorry. This is longer than my usual word count for BTM and it's really hard to keep track of all those errors. I'm afraid I'm not fortunate enough to have a beta reader of my own.

I've been having too much fun at Sokka's expense. That guy is just so fun to write... (And no, I wasn't planning in the slightest to write that Zuko/Sokka moment.)

Not sure when the next update will be. All I can promise you is this: it's not going to be as long (hopefully) and there's going to be one heck of a battle (I'm praying with my fingers crossed).

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You don't know how much that means to me. sniff I would also like to mention two fanvid makers who pretty much provided me most of the inspiration that I needed to move this story forward: Ravenhpltc24 and NarutoSixth. I salute you both. That is all.


	12. Truth

Truth

_War does not determine who is right - only who is left.  
--Bertrand Russell_

* * *

The torches along the tunnel walls were damp and unlit, making Azula curse silently. Letting go of Ji's reins, she took a moment to focus before she started bending. It was an easy if not trivial task and it took Azula merely seconds to have the whole place brightly-lit. She walked. 

"Welcome back, Your Highness," Yun, a sergeant of the Fire Nation army, said, bowing as Azula entered the metallic chamber. She handed the reins to Huo, another Fire Nation soldier, who escorted the flaming crowlion to a stable. "The preparations are complete."

"Good." She sat on the throne and accepted the sheathed katana Yun had handed her. "Has my father been informed of my arrival?"

"As we speak, Your Highness."

Azula crossed her legs and placed the katana on her lap. Folding her hands on top of it, she looked up at Yun who stood by her side. "How long until the eclipse, Sergeant?"

"About thirty minutes," the soldier replied. She touched her own set of blades uneasily, "Do you really think—?"

"Of course, Sergeant. I am certain that our plan will succeed. Now do not fret. You are unsettling my nerves." Azula said and looked at the pair of large doors in front of her. Her hands curled around the katana, gripping it tightly.

Yun blinked and looked at the doors. Unsettling her nerves? Surely the Princess was joking? She frowned. What had happened? Why would the greatest firebending prodigy of their time be scared of the invasion?

"Sergeant."

"Yes, Your Highness?" She asked.

"Remind me to pay my respects to Father later, will you?"

* * *

"Is that…is that, Aang?" Katara asked, squinting. She used her left arm to shield her eyes from the sunlight. "Why is he heading back? He can't have—" 

"Aang!" Sokka stumbled to his feet and turned around, startled. Hakoda moved to stand besides his son, a similar expression of surprise on his face.

"Please tell me that the Fire Lord was really a big wimp and you're here because you didn't even need the eclipse to bring him down." Sokka said once Aang had landed on the ground.

"I…I'm sorry, Sokka." Aang looked at him, a pained expression on his face. His eyes moved to Katara who was staring at the ground before moving further to rest at Toph's diminutive figure. "He wasn't there. No one was."

"She betrayed us." Sokka buried his face against his hands. "Every single thing we did was for nothing!" He growled and threw his arms up in the air. "I can't believe we fell for that good-for-nothing traitor—"

"Sokka!" Katara glared at her brother. Turning her attention to Toph, she said. "Did you know?" Toph avoided her eyes and bowed her head. "No, of course you couldn't have known," Katara spoke softly. "None of us could have anticipated her betrayal. All we can do now—"

"Is to follow me." Toph said, interrupting the distraught waterbender. "If you really think she betrayed us, then it would be logical to say that they're all still here, hiding somewhere. Give me a moment will you?"

Aang and the others looked at each other questioningly. Sokka shrugged and said, "Well, I guess there's no harm in trying. Go ahead, Toph; see if you can find them."

Toph brought one knee down and placed her hand on top of the stone floor. Grunting, she forced her fingertips down the ground, digging through the stone like it was sand. The ground shook for a moment.

_Welcome, my child. _It was the Earth, gently greeting her. Her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Jianyu tossed the Pai Sho tile in the air and caught it, staring at the floor blankly. It had become a habit of his after spending tedious hours listening to his second-in-command drone on about field reports. His hand prepared to throw it again when he heard the door slam shut. His hand jerked and the tile flew. He jumped on top of his table and did a back flip, catching the White Lotus chip in between his toes. His left hand touched the floor and his right reached for the tile. Pushing off, he landed on his feet and placed his hand on top of the table, the lotus tile underneath. 

Cai, a refugee from the Fire Nation, squeaked and handed the platter to a tall bald man before hurrying off to the kitchen where her master, the head cook, awaited. She tripped along the way and caused an ancient jar to topple over. About to pick the pieces up and place them on her apron, she was stopped by Jianyu who gave her a tender push towards the door. "No need, Cai."

She nodded quickly and walked towards the door. It took her a while to open it; she was too nervous to focus and find the handle. Jianyu grabbed the cup from Deshi's hands and sipped it cautiously.

"How is the tea, sir?" The man asked, watching Jianyu anxiously.

"Bitter," he answered, after some thought, and put the cup of tea down. "Has the Merchant reported yet?"

"We received a messenger bird yesterday. He says he is nearing his destination, sir."

Jianyu nodded and leaned against the desk, folding his arms. "Enlai sure is late," he mused out loud.

Deshi sighed. "Sir, what's the point of giving us code names when you address us by our real names anyway?"

Jianyu laughed and scratched his head. "Well, she _did_ say it made everything sound more mysterious."

"Lady Fire is long gone, sir," Deshi reminded him.

The man made a face. "I know, Deshi." He started flipping the tile again. "Should we continue teaching Cai?" He asked suddenly.

Deshi had set down the platter he was carrying when he heard the question and was glad that he did so; he would have dropped it otherwise. "It's the only thing she has," Deshi began to argue but stopped when Jianyu raised a hand.

"Remember that she is a firebender, Deshi. Normally, it would be unheard of to teach a firebender the ways of earthbending—"

"But she's blind, Jianyu! Without those lessons, she would be virtually useless."

The leader of the White Lotus snorted. "That's not true; there are other ways for her to learn how to see."

"She's not like the Blind Bandit we've heard so much of," Deshi said and brought his fist down. "You're not thinking of making her learn on her own, are you? Throw her in a pit of fierce dragons, perhaps?"

"First of all," Jianyu said, green eyes flashing dangerously at Deshi, "there are no more dragons left. Second, why throw her in a pit full of dragons when we can just ask a master firebender to train her?"

"Who do you have in mind? Surely not the great Dragon of the West?"

"He's in prison, the old fool. Still haven't escaped yet, which surprises me. That man is a predator; he wouldn't let some brittle bars confine him."

* * *

"Fall back! Move to the secondary defense units," he shouted and dragged his fellow Fire Nation soldier towards the large gates. A ball of water shot from his side, making his comrade scream in terror. He grimaced and shook his head. Letting go of his comrade, he turned back to face the waterbender heading his way. He gulped. _Here goes nothing. _"Go," he commanded to the man and brought his arms in a firebending stance. 

Faintly, he wondered why the enemy standing in front of him wasn't wearing any pants. He shrugged it off as some kind of culture thing the waterbenders had and attacked.

The waterbender didn't seem that experienced in bender battles and needed a constant supply of water to fight him. All he had to do was to break the water jars near the enemy. A problem though was the fact that he was being backed in a corner with no way to go. _Where are the reinforcements when you need them?_ He had heard some of the men speaking in hushed tones; it seemed that half the Fire Nation army was missing.

_Well, no point in worrying about that._ He thought and brought his fire whip forward.

* * *

The floor was cold. Zuko tried to draw some heat from the flickering torches but Iroh kept distracting him. "Will you stop doing that?!" He growled, his control slipping once more. 

Iroh glared back at him and stopped tugging the metallic bars in front of him. Hiding his hands which were trembling from exerting so much effort inside the sleeves of his clothes, he sat on the ground and turned his back from Zuko.

The young prince let out a sigh. Sitting besides the old man, he looked at his uncle pleadingly. "I'm sorry alright, it's just…it's so cold in here that I thought I could warm the floor or something."

"A true man would endure any suffering." Iroh spoke quietly. "You must conserve your strength, Zuko."

"Hypocrite," Zuko said and snorted. "You should tell that to yourself, Uncle. You were pulling at those bars like crazy."

"They were no ordinary bars," Iroh said. "Whoever wanted to imprison us here anticipated everything."

"Oh, you mean Azula? Well, she is a prodigy after all," Zuko snarled. "It's obvious which child _Daddy_ loves best."

Iroh looked at his nephew sadly. "Have you learned nothing, Zuko? Stop being so worked up over little things; it wouldn't do you any good. Besides, haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Iroh scratched his beard and closed his eyes. "I guess it's time I tell you about…how your father thinks." He touched Zuko's shoulder and looked the young man in the eye. "For him, you are the prodigal son, Zuko. Do you remember the story?"

"You mean, about that guy who ran away from home after getting his share of the riches?" Zuko asked. "Didn't he go back after all his money was gone and ask for his father's forgiveness?"

"Precisely," Iroh spoke. "To him, you are still his first-born child and heir to the throne. To him, you are the forgiven son whom he still loves from the bottom of his heart."

"You're lying!" Zuko said. "If he _loved_ me, then he wouldn't hurt me like this." He shouted, pointing at his scar. "He wouldn't _challenge _a thirteen year old to an Agni Kai and then exile him to forever hunt the Avatar who had disappeared a hundred years back."

"Zuko."

"He doesn't love me, Uncle. He never did. All he cares about is perfection. And if you've noticed, I'm not exactly the perfect one here when I should be! I should be able to-to kill someone without batting an eyelid or—"

"Zuko!" Iroh slapped him and grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me." He commanded. "You're father is a manipulative…man who will use any means to achieve his goals. Years ago, he saw in his eyes, a pathetic boy who could not reach his standards. He saw a boy who actually cared for the people and he knew it wouldn't do. Do not blame yourself, Nephew, for not being perfect. No one is."

Zuko dropped the angry expression on his face. "Sorry," he murmured. "It's just…Azula—"

"Azula is not to blame for any of this either. Especially for her upbringing."

* * *

"I'm ready to face the Fire Lord," Aang said and wiped the sweat off his hands. They moved to hold his glider firmly. 

"We have five minutes until the eclipse," Sokka said urgently. "We have to attack hard and fast. Let's go!"

They stepped inside the large hallway.

"Welcome, my friends," Azula said, a weary smile on her face. "Surprised to see me?"

"Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?" Aang demanded, his glider in an attack position.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Azula asked. "You hurt me." She said dramatically, sweeping her arms to her side.

"She just wants to waste our time, Aang." Toph said. "Go and find the Fire Lord. I'll deal with her."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked, concerned. "Can you…are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes," Toph said and moved into a fighting position. "I'm sure."

Sokka and Aang turned to go but two women stepped out of the shadows, barring their path. "Running away on me?" Azula laughed. "Sorry, _Aang_, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave just yet."

"Let them go, Princess," Toph snarled. "If you don't, I will have to deal with the three of you myself."

"And how can you do that, Toph? There's only one of you and three of us." Azula taunted, trying to keep her voice steady.

Toph took a deep breath. _Lend me your strength. _She called to the Earth. It responded.

Azula, seeing the tidal wave of rock coming her way, pushed all her emotions aside and quickly moved into a series of bending poses, a drill she knew all too well. Clearing her mind of everything she felt, she jabbed her index and middle finger forward, calling forth the lightning from her fingertips.

"Duck!"

* * *

Aang threw himself to the ground and rolled to his left as a large piece of debris flew by his side, missing him by inches. "Toph!" He scrambled to his feet and helped Sokka up. "We have to find Toph! She might be injured." 

"Oh no you don't." Mai walked through the dust clouds which hung in the air, her face filled with resolve.

"No one is allowed to interfere with the Princess's fight," another voice said. A tall young woman clad in typical soldier garb pulled a pair of long daggers from their sheathes. "Although…I was expecting her to fight the Avatar; not some powerful earthbender. Guess I'm wrong."

"Sergeant," Mai nodded in greeting.

She bowed to the weapons mistress, "Lady Mai. And how are our prisoners?"

The young woman smirked as she pulled a blade from her sleeves. "Not doing so well. Those were some impressive bars, Sergeant Yun. I commend your work."

"I _do_ come from a long line of blacksmiths, Milady," Sergeant Yun said and grinned.

Mai crouched into a fighting stance and tilted her head upwards. "Let's go."

Aang dropped his glider and brought his fists forward, twisting them. The bladed weapons which flew from Mai's hands stopped in mid-flight as a single solid stone wall flung upwards from the ground. Mai ran towards Aang, leaping from behind the wall and grabbed a knife from her sleeve. The Avatar jumped to his side and rolled, dragging his left hand against the floor. Rock crawled around his arm forming a shield which he used to defend himself from Mai's attack. "Aren't you even concerned about Azula?" He demanded, calling forth a small wind to bring his glider to him.

Mai faltered at her attack for a moment and looked away. "She can take of herself."

"Wrong move!" Aang shouted and took the glider from his side. Air lashed from it, sending Mai reeling backwards. Aang's gaze flickered to Sokka who was having a hard time catching up with Sergeant Yun's movements. His eyes moved around the room in a desperate attempt to find Toph.

The vibrations of the earth alerted him. He brought his glider up just in time to fend Mai's attack. "You'll pay for that," Mai hissed and jumped backwards, throwing several projectiles at Aang's head. The boy twirled his glider, creating enough wind to effectively stop the blades from ever reaching their target.

"Where the heck is Toph?"

* * *

"…_concerned about Azula?"_

_Did someone...say my name?_ The Fire Princess wondered and blinked. She tried to move her arms but found that she could not. _Have I…lost?_ Her fingers twitched. No. She couldn't have. It was impossible. There was no way that the greatest firebender of their time, Daddy's little prodigy, could lose so easily. She closed her eyes and saw herself standing in front of the throne room.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She frowned. "You."

Azula sneered. "Still the same as ever; I should have known not to expect you to change so easily."

"What do you want?" She asked, scowling.

"You, of course." Azula said. "And since you're not as willing as I had hoped you'd be, I'm afraid I'm going to have to force you." She disappeared.

The real Azula looked around despairingly. "Where are you?" Arms wrapped themselves around her tightly, making her flinch in pain.

"See? This is why you need me, Azula. You've become so weak," Azula whispered. "Accept me. _Now._"

Azula screamed.

* * *

There was no way of describing what Toph had felt at that exact moment. There was definitely pain in there somewhere, but she knew what pain was—her back against the boulder, the burning sensation in her ribs, blood trickling down her chin, the laughter of her opponent ringing in her ears, her fingertips numb from the impact—and this wasn't it. This was something more. 

Betrayal.

She should have seen it coming. Should have known not to trust the enemy. She could hear Katara's voice echoing at the back of her mind._ I just hope you make the right decision. _Had she? She wasn't sure anymore.

But then she remembered Azula's words; remembered the way Azula had hugged her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She remembered those moments of silence they had shared just sitting side by side. Azula's confession, the fact that she couldn't lie to Toph anymore… There were so many things to remember.

And she was certain that Azula could never betray them. She slowly rose to her feet.

* * *

"_Azula is not to blame for any of this either. Especially for her upbringing."_

"What do you mean, Uncle?"

"Have you ever wondered why I always call her by her name?" Zuko shook his head; no, he hadn't. "That's because she isn't my niece. We're not blood relatives," Iroh said calmly.

"What?!" Zuko stood up from the shock and fell; his feet got in a tangle as he tried to step away from Iroh.

The old man sighed and helped Zuko into a sitting position. "She is her mother's daughter alright. But she is not Ozai's child."

"So…we're half?"

"Yes, she's your half-sister." Iroh said and tugged on Zuko's tunic, dusting the dirt off his shirt. "Her real father is a highly respected man in the earthbending circles."

"E-earthbending circles?"

"He teaches, simply put, but he is no earthbender." Iroh pulled out the lotus tile from his sleeves and showed it to Zuko. "He is also the leader of the Order of the White Lotus."

* * *

Sokka rolled across the room and slammed against a pillar of rock which had sprouted from the ground. He slid to the ground and moved his head just in time to avoid a fatal blow from a dagger's sharp edge. 

Aang—who was perched on top of the pillar—looked down and gave Sokka a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Sokka." He let go of his grip on the stone pillar and landed behind Mai who was trying to hit him with a pair of throwing stars—she had run out of knives—as well as an occasional dart. Where Mai had managed to hide these weapons prior to the fight, Aang didn't know.

"Hey, Aang!" Sokka shouted and twisted his own blade, letting his enemy's dagger slide by. "I think I see Toph."

Aang snapped his head and ducked just in time to avoid another shower of projectiles. "Where? Where?"

"There!" Sokka pointed to Toph who had gotten up from the ground. He then blocked Sergeant Yun's dagger and forced her to back away, moving into offensive.

Aang smiled in relief and turned his attention to Mai. "Let's end this."

* * *

Azula took a step forward and stopped. The eclipse had begun—five long minutes had already passed—but she didn't care; she didn't need firebending for what she had to do. Running towards Toph who was standing in the middle of the room, oblivious to the fighting around her, Azula feinted and rolled to her left. Using the footholds of a stone wall that had been bended—possibly by Aang—Azula climbed to the top and let go of her hold. For a moment, she simply watched her comrades who were battling with the enemy. Twisting in mid-air, she landed lightly on her feet and grabbed Toph by her neck. That's when she first noticed that her right hand was bleeding. 

The young earthbender choked, her hands reached for Azula's right arm as she struggled to pull away from the taller girl. Her feet left the ground as Azula lifted her. The Fire Princess pulled the katana from its sheathe with her free hand. "Ready to die?"

"No." The blind girl managed to sputter out. "Not…yet."

Azula roared in pain and fell to her knees as she felt something bite her. Toph landed on the ground, breathing hard. She lifted her own right hand; it too was bleeding. She closed her hand into a fist before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

The Fire Princess smashed her body against the unknown force that was restraining her. Feeling the…creature let go of her, she stood up, pirouetted and blindly swung her katana against it.

The beast had the form of an armored scorpion-wolf but with its whole body made out of rock instead of flesh. The katana bounced off the scorpion-wolf's armor and flew from Azula's hands to land a few feet away from her. Her hand reached for her left shoulder where the golem-like creature had bitten her. It wasn't deep, much to her surprise. She had studied about this type of animal before and knew that their fangs would have made much deeper marks on her shoulder.

Gradually, she felt her firebending come back to her. At the back of her mind, she could feel the other Azula trying to get out of a metallic prison that had appeared, enclosing her. "Good," she murmured under her breath.

The armored scorpion-wolf nuzzled Toph's shoulder gently in what looked like concern. Howling soundlessly, it fell to the ground, unmoving. Azula's brows furrowed in puzzlement. What had happened? Did Toph bend that…thing?

"Toph!"

Aang and Sokka rushed to her side, stealing glances at Azula's direction. The Fire Princess felt a hand on her shoulder and leaned against Mai's arm, her eyes half-closed. "You alright?" Her friend asked her.

"What the heck did you do to her?!" Sokka asked furiously.

Azula remained silent; she knew Sokka wouldn't react well to what she had to say. _I don't know. Would that be too hard to believe? _With him? Yes, it would.

"This is all a trap," she whispered, her voice hollow. "Run away while you still can."

Sokka was about to take a step forward but didn't as he felt Mai's cold gaze on him. "Why would we believe you? Especially after everything you did?"

"Look, water boy." Mai snapped. "I may not know what happened between you guys but I'm not stupid enough to think that this is no trap. The eclipse has ended and the Fire Lord will arrive soon. The three of you are not well enough to fight. Do you still think you stand a chance?"

"She's right," Azula said. "Mai, I need you to escort them to the entrance. Afterwards, you must go to Zuko and Iroh. There's a separate chamber besides that room. Stay there until I say otherwise."

"But—"

"No buts, Mai. I need you there. Don't ask; there's not much time for explanations." To Aang, she said, "Think what you will of me. I don't really care. When I first offered my services to you, the only thing on my mind was one thing: to ensure that you would not face the Fire Lord this day. As I've said before, there's not much for explanations so you'll have to make your own guesses." As an afterthought, she added. "And friendship? It would have never worked between us, Avatar."

* * *

"You still haven't answered my question, Uncle. What did you mean when you said that Azula was not to blame for her upbringing?" 

"It's true," Iroh said mournfully. "Your mother loved your father very much. She loved him so much that it was hurting her deep down to know that she had betrayed him through Azula."

"Is that…is that why she had always treated Azula differently?"

"Yes," Iroh said. "She could never love Azula the same way because of this. Your father, on the other hand, I think he knew. That's why he constantly pushed Azula to become better in the hopes of breaking her. But because Azula was born a prodigy, everything he made her do only made her stronger."

"So in the end…?"

"No one ever truly loved your sister."

* * *

Suki was herding the last of the Fire Nation soldiers when something caught her eye. Shielding her eyes with the fan she always had with her, she gasped. "They're back! Hakoda, they're back." She called to Hakoda who was conversing with Bato. The man used his spear as a cane—his leg had been injured—and moved forward to meet Aang and the others. 

"Wh-what happened?" Katara asked after seeing Aang's flustered face.

"It's over," he croaked. "In the end, I couldn't fight him."

"Aang," Sokka frowned. "It isn't your fault."

"Yes! Yes it is," Aang snapped and glared at Sokka, his hands which held the reins were shaking. "_I_ should have fought with her. Not Toph."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Hakoda said, rubbing his temple. "Just what happened?"

"Toph fought with Azula." Aang spoke, "Please, Katara, can you heal her?"

Katara's gaze flickered to Sokka who was carrying Toph's sleeping form. The blind earthbender's right arm had a hastily wrapped bandage around it. There was also blood on her shirt as well as her neck, although Katara was relieved to note that Toph bore no other injury besides the one on her arm. "I can't right now, Aang. I've healed too many of our men. I don't think I have the energy to even risk waterbending right now."

Suddenly, tears fell from Aang's eyes. "I couldn't do anything," he said. "I have failed you all."

"Aang." Sokka gently placed Toph's head on his lap before placing a hand on Aang's arm. "If Toph was awake right now, she'd say: _Well what the heck are you waiting for? Don't we have a certain Fire Lord to run away from?_"

"You're right." Aang said, a small smile on his face. "She really _would_ have said that."

* * *

"It is done." 

"My daughter."

"Do you dare question my loyalty again, Fire Lord Ozai?" Azula spat. "I am not deaf; I know what goes inside the palace. You think me a traitor?" She snorted "Think again."

"You do not understand! Why are you angry with me anyway?"

"Come, Sergeant. Your wounds need treating. As do mine."

"You will stop right here and address your father with the proper respect, young lady!"

_Proper respect? To my father?_ Azula thought, aware of her vision turning dim. _Just who do you think you are to demand that sort of thing from me? Father? You're nowhere near that close, Ozai. _She dropped to the ground and all she saw next was darkness.

* * *

_They look at me through hateful eyes  
The things they see are made of lies  
They judge, they rule, an unfair trial  
Thinking me long past the mile  
They do not bother to look beneath  
To try and see what makes me, me  
--Contrasting Shades (by kaibasgirlx)_

* * *

A/N: Yey! I updated quickly, which is a surprise considering the fact that this was a long chapter. Haha. I guess I just couldn't help it. Don't expect me to update soon though. I think my brain turned into mush when I wrote this. 

First of all, thanks to kaibasgirlx (I hope I spelled your name right) who gave me permission to use a part of her poem. Thanks! Of course, my reviewers have my utmost gratitude as well. Don't know what I'd do without you guys.

As always, if anything is confusing, please leave a review. I always try to answer them. (Because I have nothing better to do.) I'm also very sorry (as usual) if my grammar has dropped its quality again. Like I said, keeping track of the mistakes is just really hard to do with a longer chapter.

If you look at my Bio, you'll be able to see the pairings for this fic. I would like your opinion of who Zuko should pair up with. Zuko/Ming or Zuko/Ty Lee?

Lastly, kudos to anyone who can tell me just who Cai and Enlai are. (Clue: Cai has been mentioned before and Enlai is a canon character with a non-canon name.)


	13. Delirium

Chapter Thirteen: Delirium

_Lost 'til you're found  
Swim 'til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love 'til you hate  
Jump 'til you break  
Know that we all fall down  
--One Republic (All Fall Down)_

* * *

Katara gave the small dirty barn one last look. Teo was curled to one side, hugging the fan Suki had given him. Pipsqueak was shivering in one corner while a Kyoshi warrior—the youngest of them—leaned against Haru's shoulder, asleep. The young man—whose moustache still distracted Katara constantly—stared blankly at the floor, a sword he must have gotten from one of the Fire Nation soldiers by his side. Sokka was sitting by Toph's side in silent vigil, his hand clutching Toph's with a gentleness that Katara did not often see from her brother.

Her heart clenched in pain; one member of their group was missing. _Oh Aang…maybe abandoning you was the wrong thing to do. _She closed the door and looked up at the sky for a moment, imagining Aang flying from behind the clouds with a weary grin on his face. Only it wasn't going to happen…because Katara had stopped believing. Had stopped since—

_That day._

Katara stood up straight and looked ahead, her conflicting emotions behind a mask of cheerfulness. She headed for the village market.

* * *

Toph was sure she was dreaming. For one thing, she could see which had never happened before. For another thing, she couldn't hear anything; not the same way she could hear before anyway.

Having not experienced the power of sight for so long, she squinted hard and looked around her, trying to remember as much as she could, simply because it was her only chance at seeing anything at all. The sights greeted her warmly in vibrant colors of varying reds and yellows, reminding her of a certain princess she had no plans of remembering anytime soon.

"Greetings, child of the Earth."

She turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of her in a regal manner, her eyes gentle and friendly. The way she stood reminded Toph of her own mother despite the fact that she had never actually seen her mother before. Perhaps it was that sense of motherly warmth that the woman radiated…perhaps it was something else. What Toph did know was that she would very much like to hug this woman right now. That feeling of want made Toph's heart squeeze with longing, the kind that frightened her.

"Hello," she whispered softly, afraid that the woman might go away.

"I was hoping I could have a talk with my daughter…but it seems that a higher power is speaking with her right now." The woman crinkled her nose in disapproval. "That moon spirit has been meddling too much of late."

_I'm glad Sokka isn't here. _Toph thought. _He might make a speech about Yue again if he had heard her. _"Excuse me but uh…just _who_ are you?"

"My name is Ursa. I am Azula's mother."

* * *

Sergeant Yun stared at her liege unhappily, musing over the course of events which had happened not too long ago. The battle had been…hard for all them, but most especially for Lady Azula who had not only endangered her life but had also lost something very important. Now, if only Sergeant Yun could make sense of what this important thing _actually _was, maybe she could have sympathized a little more.

Her thoughts flitted to Lady Mai for a moment. One of her liege's dearest comrades, Lady Mai was sure to be in an even more worried state than she was, and was probably suffering at the helplessness of the situation. Having been given instructions to escort a certain pair against her will, she had no time to stay around Lady Azula and look after her. Sergeant Yun was left with this task as Lady Ty Lee had not been present during the Black Sun Invasion and was probably still in Ba Sing Se right now, maintaining peace throughout the land—although how the young acrobat could manage such a thing, Sergeant Yun did not know.

Her eyes rested at Lady Azula's sleeping form while her right hand rested at the hilt of her blade. Sweat dangled at the edge of her chin; her lips were dry and her eyes heavy with exhaustion. Sleep had not come easily to her last night, and she knew with a dreadful feeling that it would not come again tonight. There were still plans that needed to be set in motion and key figures that needed alerting. With the princess still asleep, Sergeant Yun wasn't so sure anymore if they could pull this whole thing off. _She is my liege. I have sworn to protect her and fight for her as others have done. I am but one of many who are loyal to her. I am but one of many…_The sergeant grimaced and shivered, tilting her face upwards to stare at the ceiling. _So why am I caught in all this? I am but a mere soldier, a pawn in this unholy game of wars and death and destruction. I'm not supposed to worry about all this. I'm supposed to be in the barracks, sharpening my sword and skill, awaiting my liege's orders. Instead, I am made to watch my liege, hoping against hope that all would go well. _

She let her shoulders droop as she thought of Ming who would replace her after another half-hour of guarding the princess's room. _At least I'm not the only one trapped in this mess._

* * *

_Well that explains my urgent need to hug her._ Toph made a face. _Maybe it's my instincts telling me to suck it up to her. _"And I'm Toph…but I think you know that already."

The woman chuckled. "Indeed I do."

"So…why are you talking to me?" Toph asked, confused. She licked her lips and hesitated. "If it's Azula you want to talk to…why not just wait for her to finish talking with Yue?"

"It isn't as easy that." Ursa said and sighed. "Besides…I might as well get to know the one person who's managed to capture my daughter's heart."

"Even if she let her go?"

Ursa placed her arm around Toph's shoulders and asked, "Now why do you think that? Are sure she no longer feels anything for you?"

Toph looked up at those serene eyes and said, "Why else would she betray us?"

"I think you know the answer to that already." Ursa said and looked up. Toph mimicked her movements and saw, to her surprise, a large scroll hanging on the wall that was bare, only moments ago.

Toph felt her stomach do flip-flops. "Is that—?"

"Yes, dear; that's what Azula looks like. I'd bring her here in person, but as I've already said, she's busy elsewhere. Besides…I don't think it would be wise of me to bring the two of you together so soon."

"You got that right." Toph said wryly. Staring at Azula's picture, Toph gulped and, after a few seconds, turned away. _She's too beautiful for me. What made her…choose me? I mean, yeah she's evil but with looks that could kill you'd think she'd have chosen someone a lot prettier. Take Katara for example._

The image of those two making out in Toph's mind made Toph shiver. She quickly pushed the thought aside and slapped her forehead for good measure. _I don't know what's worse: that my inferiority complex is getting to me…or that the sight of my best friend and my girlfriend making out actually turns me on._ _What bothers me more is that I even _know_ what Katara actually looks like. _She let out a sigh and shook her head. _And that I just referred to Azula as my girlfriend. _Toph thought bitterly.

Feeling a tug on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Ursa motioning for her to follow. She gave a slight nod and trailed after the lady in red, all the while examining the corridor they had moved to. There was nothing new with the wallpaper designs—that much was obvious—but in the walls hung tapestries that either depicted several Fire Nation battles or had a family portrait of Fire Nation royalty. All were done to the finest detail, making Toph wonder about the maker of these tapestries. Of course, she had never seen such things in her life before and had never given a care for such things, preferring the feel of hard solid ground underneath her feet and the wind blowing against her skin.

"Lady Ursa," she spoke carefully, hoping the title she had used was right, "how come I can see? I mean, is it because I'm dreaming?"

"Perhaps it is because I come from the realm of the dead, my dear. After all, when one dies, one is not weighed down by any sort of disability that the physical body has. My presence must have awakened such an effect in your dream-world." Ursa quipped and glanced at her young charge cheerfully. "And I'd prefer if you call me Ursa, dear. We don't carry such titles to our deathbeds, you know."

Toph frowned. "You mean to tell me that you're dead? But why? How?"

"Wait just a _little _longer, my dear. I assure you. All will become clear soon."

* * *

Katara accepted the offered piece of cloth and blew her nose, wondering what had caused such an allergic reaction. She hoped that she didn't acquire a cold during those sleepless nights riding across the ocean to get as far away as possible from the Fire Nation Capital. If she did, she'd have to buy some medicine or the others might catch the disease as well and that would not bode well for their decreasing amount of money. Of course, there was always the option to work for an extra bit of cash but there was always the chance that they might be discovered by Fire Nation soldiers.

She picked up the basket of food she had bought from some smallish stalls alongside the street and thanked the man who had helped her before heading back to the barn where they stayed. The old couple who owned it was kind enough to let them stay without a second word but could not offer them food for there was not much to feed them all. Katara did not press them further, sufficiently grateful for what the couple had done. The old woman had also offered to give them some blankets, pointing out that they had a sick one in their hands and that it was the least she could do.

On the way back, she stopped by an old well and bended some water—while there was no one watching—and slipped them in her water-pouches. About to pick up the basket, her eyes caught movement near her left. She tensed and felt her power rush towards her, ready to be tapped at anytime.

"I-I mean you no harm," a young girl, about Katara's age, spoke, her lips quivering with fear. "Can you please help me find something?" She asked. "Only, I dropped something on the ground and I'm afraid I can't find it."

"Have you tried retracing your steps?" Katara said, relaxing into a casual stance. "That usually works for me when I've lost something."

The girl walked forward and looked up at Katara's general direction, surprising the waterbender. Eyes that could not see stared at her, tired and a bit troubled. "I don't think that would help," she mumbled. "Even if I tried to retrace my steps, I still wouldn't be able to see."

* * *

Azula turned around, her clenched hands held a fistful of lightning each. Wearily, she surveyed her surroundings and growled with gritted teeth. "I have had _enough _of these dreams. Show yourself, whoever you are."

"I'm sorry for burdening you with these…dreams, Azula, but I had to." The sound of the voice reminded Azula of the sound of waves as they are pushed and pulled by some unfathomable force. "Everything would have become worse if the Avatar had died. You know that."

Slipping into the light was a woman with the face of an adolescent but with the presence of a being who had lived on Earth for many years. The expression her face would have matched the one Azula wore except that hers carried no rage, only a pained sort of sadness. The fire princess let the lightning fizz and die, moving to stand in a regal manner as she did so.

"Must I bow to you, Moon Spirit?" Azula inquired rather coldly. "I was not taught how to _behave_ among spirits."

Yue laughed and smiled, "Just try not to kill me as the last firebender I met once did. I can't say the same for the other spirits though. Some require certain…conditions to be met before allowing a human to speak with them."

"I've heard of you but only vaguely…" Azula said as she calmly folded her arms. "Water boy doesn't like talking about you whenever I'm around."

"He's never learned to trust firebenders," Yue pointed out. "But I guess with everything that's happened…I wouldn't blame him."

"So why the visit, Moon Spirit?" Azula asked, wincing at the rhyming quality of her inquiry.

Yue's eyes looked at hers. Gone was the sadness that Azula had seen earlier. In its stead was a more powerful gaze. Her eyes seemed as if…as if what Azula was staring at was the sun, intense and so painful to look at that she had to turn away.

"You're duty is not over yet, Azula," Yue spoke, her voice, once more, like the mighty crash of the waves of the ocean against the land. "You might have prevented the Avatar from dying in the hands of the Fire Lord but it is still too early for you to let your guard down. Perhaps you should have taken a different course of action. Perhaps you could have found a way to remain in their side but I cannot bring back the past for you."

"I knew the course of action which I undertook. I knew the path I would follow, Moon Spirit." Azula said forcefully. "I regret nothing. As we speak, my brother is assisting the Avatar. Surely you know that as you are a spirit with no physical body which traps you in our world at a certain point in time. I have plans, Moon Spirit."

"And how are you going to execute them when you are stuck in the Fire Nation Capital?" Yue inquired softly, dropping the power behind her words. "We both know that you don't trust your sibling and his uncle…despite their good intentions."

"I'll think of something." Azula said slowly. "I always do."

* * *

"Well, I suppose this is good bye," Ursa said as they arrived at their destination. "The rest will play out in front of your eyes as I hope it would." She nodded at the bare room. "Azula needs to know a bit about her heritage and I don't have enough strength to stay any longer than I have to here."

"So you're asking me to watch all this?" Toph asked uncertainly.

"Azula needs to know." Ursa looked like she was about to fade into the background. "The only family she considers now is her brother. Perhaps with this knowledge, she would be a bit more trusting. Besides, you and your friends need allies, do you not? Her father might be able to help you. Once the White Lotus is in full blossom…hope will shine upon you again."

"Wait!" Toph cried out frantically. "Don't leave me. What if I—" She stopped herself from what she was about to say and took a deep breath. _What if I can't see again?_ The thought had frightened her. She knew that she could never have her eyesight back but the fact that at this time and at this moment she was able to see had filled her with a kind of longing for more. It was addicting and she knew it.

"Don't ever be afraid, dear." Ursa said, her voice becoming merely echoes as if sounds that were just remembering…sounds that had long been spoken. "And please give my daughter her love. She needs it, having been denied all these years." There were tears falling down her translucent face. "Love her as well, my child. She needs you now more than ever."

Toph stared at the empty space for a moment, a lump on her throat. Biting her lip, she touched her chest, her hand curling into a fist. _I need her too._

* * *

Mai poked the embers of what had remained of the small fire she had built. Glancing at the mouth of the cave, she felt sadness crawl through her veins; a deep regretting sadness that clawed her heart and tore it apart. _Yes. It was all a lie, Zuko. I had never loved you. You were just so…boring. _Mai thought, trying to convince herself that it was the right thing to do.

Iroh had left first, heading for one of the major Fire Nation cities to negotiate with the Cuzon's Warriors, a rebel group that had started years ago when the Fire Nation had first attacked the Air Nomads. Their current leader was a sensible man and a direct descendant of Cuzon himself and would hopefully accept Iroh's invitation at an all-out war against the Fire Lord. It was all part of Azula's plan but Mai had been given instructions not to tell the uncle or his nephew that Azula was still orchestrating everything. In their eyes, Mai had good useful contacts and that Azula did not know about any of this at all. It was all a precaution of course. If they knew, then they might not agree to doing it as it _was_ Azula's idea. When questioned about her loyalty, Mai had admitted to still being loyal to the Fire princess but saying that they couldn't afford to wait for her to wake up.

Zuko and Mai had fought after the old man had left and Mai had been forced to cut her ties with Zuko by telling him that she had only loved him because it was part of her instructions. Heartbroken, the young firebender had ridden off with Ji the crowlion. His task, on the other hand, was to provide the Avatar with some assistance.

Mai was left in the cave, waiting for Ty Lee to arrive. _She better hurry up, or I'm leaving without her. _Mai thought grumpily but half-heartedly. It would be against Azula's orders after all. _Sometimes, I wonder if she ever actually thought of us as her friends rather than her followers. _The traitorous notion made Mai shudder. It wouldn't do not to trust her now. _She's the only voice of reason left. Nothing would make sense anymore if it weren't for her._

* * *

Katara placed her basket near an old tree's large roots and straightened up. "Where do you think you left it?" She asked, hopefully. "And just what is it anyway?"

"I lost a white lotus tile. It's probably a couple of meters to my left since I've mostly walked from that direction."

"A white lotus tile, huh?" _Why do I have a feeling that there's something important about that tile? _"What do you need it for? Is it a family heirloom or something?"

"Or something," the girl mumbled and sighed. "I just really need it, Ok? I can give you some herbs in return. You need some don't you?"

Katara seemed taken aback for a moment but quickly composed herself. "How did you know?"

"I have a sharp nose."

Seeing as the girl didn't want to speak any further, Katara headed for the area to the girl's left. There was grass about a knee's length there and some herbs that Katara didn't recognize. Normally, she didn't need the herbs, especially if it was for healing but with her power levels still dangerously low, she had no choice but to revert to other methods. She also had to depend on the credibility of the merchant who had sold her some tea leaves and an ointment for minor wounds. Making her own ointment and such was preferable but she had no choice at the moment.

Her eyes landed on a small peach-colored tile, its rim a light brown. Was that it? She remembered her brother holding a similar tile with a lotus painted on the wood. The tile had been given to Sokka by his sword master, Piandao. _Coincidence or no?_ She shook her head and picked it up. "Found it," she said and handed the tile back to the girl.

The Fire Nation girl, judging from her clothes, accepted the tile with relief and smiled. "Thanks. What was your name again?"

"Katara."

The blind girl grabbed Katara's hand and shook it happily, "And I'm Cai. Your name sure is pretty. You from the Water Tribe right? Katara sounds like it comes from the Water Tribe. Are you from the North or the South? I couldn't really tell you see. I don't know many who come from that Nation."

* * *

"I'd leave you alone now but I sense that there is something you wished to ask me about."

Azula gazed at Yue with those cold calculating eyes of a fiery gold. "Why?" She asked, her voice somewhat strained. "Why me? And how did you make those dreams so believably real?"

"The dreams…are real. Do you believe in alternate worlds, Azula?" Yue inquired. Azula raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no. Your dreams come from an alternate world where the Avatar really died and Katara had turned against the world in her grief."

"So let me get this straight," Azula spoke, her voice chilly. "The Avatar died and I played hero in that world. You then decided to place the events of that world in my head as a way of telling me that I have to save the Avatar in this world. Is there a reason why you felt the need to involve me, and yourself for that matter, for this particular world?"

"I knew there was nothing that could get past you." Yue said, her smile a stranger in a face filled with sadness. "As a spirit, I live outside time and outside the constrictions of a world. A problem is that during the transition from a human to a spirit, there is that one time where I can do something as a spirit while harboring the memories of that life at that particular world. One of my former selves fell in love with Katara and during the transition—"

"You gave her your blessing didn't you," Azula said accusingly. "You gave her the Moon Spirit's blessing which gives her quite the power during the full moon." It was a myth of course; a tale of old about the spirits and their blessings to the humans.

"Or for any kind of phase during the moon for that matter," Yue spoke. "I made a mistake, Azula. If Aang dies and Katara turns against the whole world again…with that power—"

"She'll make it even worse than the one in my dreams," Azula spoke softly. "She's going to destroy the world in her sorrow. What you did was beyond stupid."

* * *

Ty Lee breathed in the smell of the ocean, her arms spread wide as if hugging the world with a contented smile on her face. "I missed traveling so much." She spoke to no one in general. "It's just so…refreshing!"

Shen, who was lounging in the shadows of the ship's great metallic tower, moved forward, his eyes shining. "And so peaceful too," he spoke. "I have never been outside the walls of Ba Sing Se before and this—" he waved an arm with a flourish, "—this is all so magnificent."

"Really? You've never been outside Ba Sing Se before?" Ty Lee asked, shocked. "Then we should totally tour the whole place when the war's over."

_When the war's over… _It was wishful thinking in Shen's opinion but he did not speak, preferring instead to gaze at the ocean longingly. This peace would not last long, especially with a war brewing in the horizon. There would be no rest once this short voyage had ended. At last, he whispered in a wistful voice, "Yes, let's."

* * *

Sokka gazed at Toph's pale face with a sinking heart, his eyes already half-closed as the weariness he had been trying to fight off for days finally seeped through his body, eating what little energy he had left.

_Oh, Toph, please wake up._ Sokka tightened his grip on Toph's feverish hand. _I need you. And you're worrying Katara too much. I swear, if you sleep through another day she'll—_

_­_The door to the barn opened with a sullen twinge, making Sokka look up. "Katara?"

His sister stood at the doorway, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath. "Sokka," she gasped for air and stumbled to her brother. "I think I know what that lotus tile is for."

Before Sokka could react, Toph's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, stunned silence reigned. And then Toph screamed.

* * *

A/N: All will be explained soon. I have my fingers crossed. Next chapter deals with what happens to Aang and Zuko. When it will be posted still remains a question because I have a lot of fics to update. Besides, my brain has turned into jelly and I can no longer think straight.

Questions, comments, complaints and one-liners are always welcome. Just don't expect a reply if you're doing that last bit.

Oh, and if you see any grammar mistakes, you must report them at once. Because I can't stand grammar mistakes in my fics. And I don't have a beta who'd point them out for me.


	14. Finding Tranquility

Chapter Fourteen

Finding Tranquility

_Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you  
Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through  
Dismantle me down  
Repair  
--Anberlin (Dismantle Repair)_

* * *

Aang's normally peaceful light grey eyes were frantic with fear. "Get out of here! Now!" He urged his companions, readying the already-worn glider which was given to him by the Mechanist. Moments ago, he and the others were lounging quite comfortably in the inner walls of the Western Air Temple. Haru had needled Teo, Qing—a Kyoshi warrior whom Suki insisted should come with them—and Duke to a game of Hide-and-go-Seek while the two Water siblings stayed by Toph's side, watching over the blind earthbender with obvious worry. Aang couldn't blame Teo and the others for having a bit of fun; it was better, at least, then forever worrying about the recent events that had transpired. Still, he wished they had been a bit more sensible and had at least assigned someone to watch for any intruders. They had not anticipated an attack so soon. And from the Combustion Man at that.

"Please, Aang," The words came from Katara's lips. Aang deliberately ignored her. "Be careful."

"Sokka, I need you to get them away from here—as far as you can," Aang commanded, his voice much too tired which was quite unnatural, especially coming from a boy who looked so young. Then again, he was already a hundred and twelve years old. Maybe it was time he acted his age. "Look after them for me. If I find that something bad has happened to them while I'm away, you're going to be in a _lot_ of trouble."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Sokka replied dryly. His gaze softened as he added in a quieter tone, "Take care of yourself. Are you sure—?"

"He's going to be trailing after us, even if we escape now," Aang reasoned. "It's time I finish my fight with him for good. He _is_ specifically after me, after all. Besides…it's time I see for myself if any of my lessons with—" he gulped and closed his eyes, "—Azula were actually worth it."

His dark-skinned friend and companion gave a short nod and, with a twitch of the reigns, spoke wearily, "Yip, yip."

Aang did not even bother to watch them rise into the air. The feel of wind, forceful against his back, signaled that his friends had departed. He hoped they would be safe.

"Have I kept you waiting?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow at the burly man.

Combustion Man grunted in answer. "As long as it makes the job easier for me, I see no reason to stop your friends from running away."

"I thank you," Aang bowed and dodged the beam of destruction Combustion Man had sent his way. "It makes it easier for me to destroy you too!" His battle cry was not only meant to be loud for it shook the temple ruins as well, sending debris falling downwards.

Curling his hands into fists, he brought them forward just in time to meet solid rock. By that time, however, his opponent had already found cover behind a pillar of stone, underneath a more stable part of temple. No harm came to the seasoned assassin.

Aang, aware that he was fighting a veteran, knew that he could not afford to play tricks as he usually would. An optimistic part of him insisted on this; if he actually focused on his fighting, he would be more experienced in the future. He had to be; it was his destiny to face down the Fire Lord in the end, wasn't it?

He let himself be burrowed neatly into the ground, hidden from his enemy's sight. Without light to guide him, he relied on his earthbender senses, listening to the assassin's heavy steps. Pinpointing the man's location was easy enough…but the man moved so _quickly _for all that he appeared big and muscled to the bone. Aang would have to predict his next movements to be able to damage the other man.

For a moment, he closed his eyes and let his mind be void of any thought or emotion. It was a struggle; Katara's harsh words still rang clearly in his mind, words that were spoken the day before when the sun was setting.

"_Please understand, Aang. I love you…I really do. Just not in the way you think. I wish things could have been different…but my feelings for you are only as strong as that of familial kinship. I cannot force my heart to change for you. I'm sorry. I'm sure some other lucky girl will catch your heart someday and make it soar to places you've never been to…but I'm afraid she won't be me."_

_But _I_ wanted that girl to be you._ Aang thought furiously, fighting back the tears. He pushed the sadness away, and the anger that usually succeeded. His chest constricted in pain. He wanted nothing more but to curl inside the Earth's encasing; he wanted to take comfort in the silence of seclusion.

_No._

Aang flung the feelings aside, and concentrated on Combustion Man's movements once more, his eyes filled with fresh determination. He would not falter now.

* * *

Combustion Man looked around wearily, his two normal eyes flickering from one spot to another, trying to anticipate the boy's next move. He breathed in and out, making as little noise as possible. It was a mistake to let the boy out of his sight. Once he had locked his eyes on the twerp, he would make sure that he would not lose him from his line of vision again.

Outrage flowed through his veins as rubble slammed against his chin. His reflexes took over as he dodged the coming onslaught of fireballs which the boy had thrown at his face. The Avatar's hands reached for his shirt, probably to try and pull the man underground, but Combustion Man had already seen through his trick and prepared to open his third eye which rested on top of his forehead. Long ago, he remembered having to shear off his long black mane because of his peculiar talent. He had always been vain about his looks…but his insistence at keeping his hair long had cost him an arm and a leg, as well as his platoon of soldiers.

The Avatar's reflexes were as sharp as his; the beam of fire crashed against the stone floor, away from the boy's golden brown skin. Combustion Man roared in fury and followed after the boy, not at all surprised by the boy's light and flighty movements. He was dealing with a true-born airbender alright. More beams of fire erupted from his third eye. He couldn't help that; when he was righteously pissed, his third eye would open on its own, sending destruction in its wake. The level-headed part of him tried to stopper the anger inside his heart but it refused. He had been chasing this boy for far too long. There were other, larger prey out there; sooner or later, some noble would seek him yet again.

His eagerness to finish this and the thought of new hunt brought him to his senses and renewed his already dwindling energy. Forcing himself to become calmer, he dodged another blast of fire from the boy and punched the slab of stone which the Avatar had also sent his way. _Stop that._ He told his third eye. _I'm going to be wasting my energy if you keep doing that with no proper target to look at._

He let his mind whirr with plans while his body continued to avoid the Avatar's assaults. They slid out of his mind when he saw his chance and grabbed the boy's tunic. The foolish lad had thought to get closer to him to land a few solid blows, forgetting the fact that his opponent was larger than him and would not easily bow down to such physical attacks. He dragged the boy against a stone pillar—the temple seemed to have plenty of them—and prepared to open his third eye. He was so thrilled with his victory that he did not notice another presence hiding among the shadows. He would lose his prey again.

* * *

Zuko watched the two fight, his eyebrows raised in mild surprise. Not much information had been disclosed to him about the Avatar's recent activities; even the fact that the boy had learned firebending had escaped his notice. He really was running behind with all the latest news. He had been too busy putting all of his attention on Mai.

A wave of resentment and guilt flooded over him, making him curse softly under his breath. The pain did not last though; he was too busy running forward—hands ready to firebend—once he saw the Avatar within the Combustion Man's grasp. He let his instinct guide him as he struck the man's torso. His foot slammed the bulking figure between the shoulder blades before tucking in as he crouched. His other foot moved, following a wide arc underneath the man's legs, sweeping him off the floor. Hands flew forward, sending balls of fire to finish the job. He wasn't expecting the man to roll the last second, escaping the flames' fiery wrath.

"Have you come here to watch him burn, Your Highness?" Combustion Man gasped, savoring the look of displeasure on the young prince's face. "An odd way to do that, don't you think? What with you interfering and whatnot?"

"No; I've come here to null our contract." Zuko growled. "Consider it voided."

Combustion Man barked with laughter, "You think me incapable of finishing my job, Your Highness? Do you wish to destroy him yourself?" Cold somber eyes stared back at Zuko, sending a shiver crawling through his spine. "You might not know this but I finish the job that is given to me. No matter the cost."

"And I'm telling you that you don't have to," Zuko lashed, his arms gesturing wildly. "I no longer wish to see him dead!"

"Too bad," Combustion Man snarled. "You should have thought of that before you hired me to kill him."

Zuko couldn't help it; his eyes flickered at Aang's direction, just in time to see the boy's face contort in disgust. Something inside him tightened in sorrow.

"_Hello. Zuko here…but I guess you probably already know me…sort of. Uh…so! The thing is…I have a lot of firebending experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me, you know? When I was attacking you? Uh…yeah. I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad…but anyway, I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending."_

His carefully thought-of speech—which he knew was really pathetic despite whatever he did to try and fix it—crumbled into dust as he stared at those eyes filled with distress. He sighed. Well, no one ever told him convincing the Avatar and his gang that he was good was going to be easy. _I still wish it didn't have to be so hard._ He thought wistfully.

"Look out!" That jolted him out of his thoughts as strong arms pushed him to the ground. He felt heat pass by, its strong and sharp power teasing him with hints of excruciating pain if he ever got too near. He panted, his lungs clawing for more air.

He should have known better; to let his mind wander now—it was unheard of!

He roared and lunged for the Combustion Man, his eyebrows now knitted with spiteful intent. His fist shot through empty air. His arm felt heavy from the metallic hand that clung to it. His body jerked and he flew across what once looked like a fountain. Twisting himself, he curled into a tight ball and brought himself out once he was a few hand-spans from the ground. Black worn-out boots smacked against the dirt, his arms spread to his sides to maintain his balance. Putting his right hand forward—his other had moved to his side, ready to strike—he dropped into a crouch, his eyes still trained at Combustion Man.

At this time, Aang had surged forward, putting a miniature cyclone along the Combustion Man's path. Relentless, he disappeared underneath the floor to appear behind the man who had jumped out of the way. His glider, ever faithful, flew from his hands to land a solid thump against the man's neck.

"Hit his forehead!" Zuko found himself shouting. "It's his weakness."

Aang did as he was told, finding time to even wallop the man in the belly before retreating behind a shield of stone. Combustion Man yelped and clutched his head as he struggled to focus on his surroundings. His stomach ached from the beating but his hands were looking for steady ground, forcing him to ignore the throbbing flesh.

Zuko took this opportunity to send a wave of fire against the man, driving him backwards. An idea presented itself to him. His eyebrows rose, and for a moment he was washed with a sense of queasiness at the thought of killing this man. He realized that this was his only chance; that once the man had recovered, he would have to fight and use even more of his strength to bring the man in such a powerless position again. It would have to do.

* * *

Combustion Man felt heat flicker near him as if taunting him, driving him back. He knew the princeling's intention of course. He was aware that his back was against a precipice, and that he would fall any second now. He felt his heart beat loudly against his chest. Was this the end? Well it certainly felt like it.

His left foot stepped back.

His right could not stand the heat-wave of flames.

His left was the next to be cowered.

His right stumbled.

His left soon followed.

_No!_

His third eye opened.

* * *

Aang watched as Zuko drove the Combustion Man back, his arms trembling, not from the lack of energy, but from the fear of what would happen next. He had never truly thought of taking another man's life until now. The invasion…it had felt like a long time ago to him. Did he kill a man whilst he forced his way to the palace? He couldn't remember; he was in such a hurry then.

_But the Combustion Man's evil._ The rational part of his mind reasoned. _He deserves to be killed._

The crueler part had said, _If you cannot even think of killing him, do you think you can ever succeed in killing the Fire Lord?_

He felt completely and utterly lonely. Tears threatened to fall from his face. _I'm such a failure._ He looked away when Combustion Man was only a couple of inches from falling off the abyss. _But there is still no point in these deaths. No matter how hard he had been to us…it would still be all so…pointless._

The sound of an explosion made his head snap just in time to see Zuko fly against a stone column. He hesitated and ran towards the prince, checking to see if there were any fatal injuries. Relieved that there were none visible, he turned back to survey the damage before him. The Combustion Man was dead; that much was evident from the metallic arm that rested at the edge of the precipice. Aang closed his eyes wearily. It was for the best. The Combustion Man was dead and Zuko would not be responsible for it.

_And at least he died on his own terms._ Aang thought sadly. _At least he died fighting._

* * *

Zuko stirred to the smell of spices and mushrooms wafting around the place and calling for him to wake up. He blinked groggily and grunted as he felt his ribs flare with searing pain. Hands helped him to a sitting position. A bowl was shoved into his direction. He looked up to meet Aang's placid grey eyes. "Listen…I—"

"Don't speak for now," Aang murmured and sat besides him. "You're hurt and I don't know how to help you much. I never did get a chance to learn healing from…from Katara." He didn't seem at all too happy about saying the waterbender's name. Zuko wondered what had happened.

He kept his mouth shut and only allowed it to open to slurp down the contents of the bowl. He couldn't stand the silence. He couldn't afford to be in the Avatar's bad graces either.

"Zuko, I think…" Aang gulped and let out a heavy sigh. "I think you mean well. Or maybe you're not and I'm just falling for another trick again. The thing is—"

"But I do mean well!" Zuko protested weakly and coughed. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't be interrupting you."

Shoulders drooped as Aang took a deep breath. "I think there's a lot more that I don't know about. Azula had been…kind as a teacher. She was harsh…but she was not cruel. I honestly thought she had changed."

"_But you're Azula's friend first. Why are you helping us, Mai?"_

"_Because she has good intentions despite the means in which she undertakes things. She locked you up for a reason. She knew Iroh was planning his escape…and that unless she brought you together, you would have gone your separate ways without meeting each other. She had also meant to give you vital information…but time's running out. I'm letting you guys go."_

"_So what happens next? Where do we go from here?"_

"_I have contacts from the northern mountains…"_

Zuko swept the images away; the memory of their break-up still fresh in his mind. "I think she has," he spoke slowly and found his voice raspy. He accepted the water pouch with a quick thank you. "She locked Uncle and me for a reason; she wanted us to meet with each other and exchange information before going our separate ways. That's my sister alright. She's always wanted everything all neat and proper-like. She probably did what she did to you guys because she thought it was the best course of action."

"But I still don't see why she had to tell the entire palace about our invasion plans," Aang growled. "I mean…" The young Airbender waved his arms as if trying to say something without words.

"The invasion plans?" Zuko snorted. "_Everyone_ knew about them. Do you really think my fa—the Fire Lord would let such a moment of weakness escape his attention? Even though he thought you were really dead, he would still have anticipated an invasion from the Earth and Water armies, regardless of their smallish size."

"Hey! We still took out a lot of your forces," Aang whined.

"And that's only because more than half of our army was stationed elsewhere, preparing to raid the few villages that have yet to be under the Fire Nation banner." The prince reminded him. "I think…if you did meet up with the Fire Lord, he would have been ready for you. He's not only a master at firebending…he's also sharp with his sword."

"I would have…?"

"He would have probably beaten you. Your only chance at winning would have been if you could undergo the Avatar State again. And if I remember correctly, the last time you tried to do that…"

"I lost control…and Azula's lightning sealed it off me."

Zuko nodded and went back to lying on his back. The movement caused another stab of pain through his torso but he ignored it. "Still think she's evil?"

"What about Toph, huh? Why do you think she hurt her like that if she…" Aang shuddered and turned away, shaking his head as he busied his hands with cleaning up their eating utensils.

"If she what?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I don't know if you know this or if I should even be telling you anything but uh…" Aang stopped what he was doing and sat with a jerk, his attention on his twiddling thumbs. "She's in a relationship with Toph. Or she was anyway…until the Day of the Black Sun happened."

Zuko looked at his companion sharply. "What?! Her? Show compassion? At all?"

"Hey, you were the one who was defending her a moment ago," Aang reminded him, his face twisted in a pout.

"And…isn't Toph—I don't know. That blind earthbender that's always with you guys? Why would my sister be interested in females anyway?"

"Go ask her. She's _your_ sibling," the Airbender rolled his eyes and met Zuko's gaze.

For a moment the two simply stared at each other, their faces blank of emotion. Zuko suddenly scrambled to his feet and slapped his face. "Oh no! I forgot Ji."

"Ji?" Aang called out as he watched Zuko's diminishing figure.

"My sister's crowlion. Aah!" A strangled cry called out in the distance. The prince had forgotten about his injuries and had miscalculated. His face was now enjoying the luxury of mingling with dirt.

Aang scratched his head. "Oh _poo._"

* * *

Dawn had been a pleasant spectacle for the Avatar who was perched on top of a flattened rock, unable to sleep much the night before. He and the firebending prince had discussed much during that time, ending with a makeshift plan to go to the old ruins in the north before heading further to the west to search for Sokka and the others. Aang had learned of Zuko's penchant for learning maps and whatnot as well as his vast knowledge of the outlying villages that was part of his father's kingdom. It was he who suggested a remote village called Bai Jing shielded by a cluster of mountains as their first choice of destination. This village was one of the few neutral villages left, untouched because of its treacherous weather and its harsh roads. Few even dared to travel to that village.

But before Zuko would even let Aang go chasing after his dear friends, the firebender insisted that they go to the ruins up north. He would not tell the Avatar why, his answer sounding rather vague; that the Sun Warriors' ancient ruins might prove useful to the Avatar's firebending studies.

Zuko, it seemed, was also a light-sleeper and had awakened to the sound of a meal being prepared. He promptly took over, giving Aang time to practice his stances. The boy may have already learned some of the arts but he was still far from being a master of the four elements. The training would do him good.

After breakfast, the two flew to the north on Ji's back. Some equipment had to be left behind because the crowlion could only carry so much, despite the fact that it was almost as large as that a buffalo deer.

The journey itself was a short peaceful one and had given Aang a chance to recover some of the sleep he had lost. By the time they had arrived to the ruins, Aang was brimming with energy and alert. He was also much more inclined to talk.

Together, they made their way to the side of the island where rock-strewn mountains greeted them forlornly; its dangerous paths gave an air of caution to the two travelers. At that time, the Avatar had managed to pester out some tidbits of Zuko's personal life, from what delicacy made his stomach yearn with longing to the inexorable exile which led to his chasing after the Avatar.

"It would have happened sooner or later," Zuko admitted bitterly. "His _beliefs_…just never agreed with mine. I could only hold my tongue for so long."

"Must be hard to live with such a family," Aang replied, surveying the mountains with weary eyes. "You never did tell me what we're supposed to do here."

They began their steady climb towards the top with Zuko leading the way. Once they had reached the summit, Zuko had to nudge Aang towards a long steep staircase. The boy had been gaping at the large dome floor with an enormous etching of a sun flickering. "What's this place called?"

"The Lair of the Masters," Zuko answered crisply and pushed Aang forward. "Come on, Aang; we don't have all day."

For the impatient Airbender, the trip upwards was barely but a blink of the eye. He found himself growing excited, even though he still did not know their purpose for going there. The breathe of fresh air had helped calm his nerves but he was still too jumpy for his own good. Taking a glimpse at what Zuko was doing, he noticed that the young man carried a flute with him. "Whatcha gonna do, Zuko? Play a little tune for us?" Aang teased and stood by Zuko's side to get a closer look of the flute.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Aang heard him speak somewhat smugly. The small smile which tugged on Zuko's lips indicated that he was going to do something he enjoyed. Flopping to the ground, Zuko squirmed into a lotus position and readied himself by breathing slowly. Like Aang, he too was tense although he tried not to show it.

The Avatar closed his eyes as the melody caressed his ears. It was a piece he had never heard of before; probably a Fire Nation song that had escaped his attention during the few visits he had made to the Fire Nation kingdom to visit his friend, Cuzon. The memory of the bold firebender sent a twinge to his heart but the jaunty tune instantly cheered his spirits, making him feel remarkably better.

That was when things began to feel strange for Aang. The earth shook underneath his feet like tidal waves rolling along the sea. It was slow but steady and reminded Aang of a time when he had almost slipped into the Avatar state. He remembered the way everything shook as if his anger became fuel to the world's own grumblings.

Two lithe forms slithered outside the caverns from his far left and right. It took him a moment to realize what they were. When he did, he could not help but gasp. The first to greet his sight was a deep vermillion dragon whose scales glinted bits of the sun, making him squint underneath the cover he had made for his eyes. The next one, a blue-gray dragon whose eyes were the color of melted gold, twirled from behind him which made him jump from where he stood.

They seemed to pause briefly, their gaze firm as they studied Aang. Then, without warning, they began to twist and coil, their wings flapping as they circled around the high platform. Their long bodies shifted here and there as if trying to tell the Avatar something. For a moment, the boy gaped, stunned by the display. His eyebrows shot out of his skull as memories began to resurface from deep within his mind. With bated breath, he waited for the two dragons to come to a standstill again. His muscles tensed for a moment, he let them move to a stance which felt familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. When the dragons moved again, he moved with them. His legs bent and progressed forward; he threw his arms in front, spread them apart, and brought them together again then downwards. Power shrieked inside him, rushing through his veins and leaving a trail of fire along its path. His body buzzed with the energy; he gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming. It _hurt_, in a good way, and left him with an indescribable urge to jump to the sea to cool his burning body.

As he moved to the last stance, he felt the once overwhelming energy slowly ebb away. It made his arms and knees turn to jelly. He was glad that he had not asked Zuko to participate. Not only was the prince the one to provide the music for their dance—there was no other word to describe what Aang and the dragons had just done—but he was still exhausted from yesterday's battle. Aang also knew that Zuko suffered from an injury on his torso.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and looked up to meet Zuko's eyes. "You're tired," the prince spoke; concern a foreign expression on his face. "What happened?"

The Avatar could only lift his arm and gesture at the two dragons who curled patiently around them. "Look," his voice was barely audible.

Fire flared in spiral streams around them, twisting as the dragons' bodies once did. It shaped into a cyclone the size of a small mountain and shimmered into a hundred colors in varying shades. Breath clung to Zuko's throat; he gulped and watched in awe, his heart beating loudly against his chest. "What _is_ this?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Aang asked wryly.

It ended too soon but perhaps it was for the best. The Airbender was having trouble standing, and Zuko worried over Ji. Not only that, but the flames themselves were too warm for comfort; their shirts clung to their skins, wet with sweat.

Clapping could be heard from beneath them, startling the two boys from their dazed states. With the two dragons retreating back to their caves, the two could relax somewhat. Whatever business they had done with the dragons was finished.

"That was very well done for a bunch of youngsters," observed the big-bellied man who stood at the very front of the assembly. A huge infectious smile brightened his face. It reassured the Avatar and his companion; both were surprised by this gathering and quickly grew wary of their audience. The chief—for who else seemed to carry power like a huge cloak?—nodded to his people and ushered them to a clearing where the people seemed to live. Wide colorless tents scattered in a semi-circle greeted them, its drab sheets fluttering against the wind. A small bonfire was at the very middle, with a stick-thin man guarding it. By his side was the crowlion Ji, already enjoying its meal for the day.

"I thought you guys were extinct," Zuko spoke once he found his voice. He immediately regretted speaking out loud when he felt eyes from all around him stare with expressionless faces.

"We did not want others to hinder us of our sacred duty which is to guard the ancient flame and look after the remaining dragons," was all the explanation he got from the one of the chattier folk.

"How did you manage to live here?" This time, it was Aang's turn to inquire.

"We have plenty of game to hunt and our people have always been excellent fishermen. The land here may not be the best for crops but we've gotten accustomed to living without them. We do occasionally travel to the other villages to trade but that is only if there is a need for it. We like to lie low, you see."

Aang and Zuko were treated like respectable guests and fed until they could eat no more—Aang had to stay away from the meat and the fish, remembering the vows he had taken as a monk.

"So, my guests, what have learned after communing with our Firebending Masters, Ran and Shao?" The Sun Warrior Chief asked conversationally as he settled in front of the fire.

"Well," the two echoed and stared at each other, "you go first."

"No, I insist." Zuko said and smiled encouragingly.

"I'm not sure how to say this exactly but…I think they were trying to show us that fire isn't just about destruction."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "It was like life actually." His smile was now more uneasy than encouraging.

"That's because it is!" One of the Sun Warrior lads, a boy a mite bit younger than Zuko said. "Unlike you Fire Nation people, we believe that fire isn't just for burning. Fire is joy…emotion! It is what gives this Earth life.

"Did you know that among the four elements, fire is the most spectacular to watch? Earthbenders may inherit the Earth, and airbenders are free to roam it. Waterbenders may be the ones who shape it…but us firebenders? We're the ones who give it life. See? Not all of us are evil. I mean, honestly, you'd think they'd give us more justice or something. Treating us like barbarians—"

"You must excuse my youngest son," the chief said solemnly. "He is a bit excitable when strangers are about. It comes from…receiving a bit of unfair treatment with the other Nations come trading season."

"I am not," the boy huffed and lifted his nose up in the air. Another lad gave it a tweak and sat next to him. "And I _was_ telling the truth too!"

"Yes, you are, brat." The other spoke good-humoredly. "I'm on the same boat as him when it comes to strangers though. I've been bad-mouthed too many times."

Aang looked shocked. "Oh! I'm truly sorry about that. I guess not a lot of people can see past the history. One question: when you said that the firebenders give the Earth life, what does that mean exactly?"

"Well, for one thing, the Sun way up there? It's responsible for all of the plants growing around here," the same lad explained. "There's also them molten rock down low. When a volcano erupts—especially them big sea ones—new islands form. Get my drift?"

The chief chuckled and shook his head, "My nephew here, Siyu, wishes to be a scholar when he grows up."

"And he'd be one too if the chief let him study elsewhere," Siyu grumbled.

"Hush now, Siyu." There was stern dripping all over the chief's words. "Now is not the time to talk of such things." To his guests, he said, "Fire is also energy; it is what keeps us going; it is what keeps us moving forward."

"Then perhaps this is the reason why my uncle sent me here." Zuko poked the flames with a dead branch and continued, "He thinks that I will lose my resolve once I join the Avatar's group. Maybe he was right. I never did get a chance to check."

"Aah…your uncle was it? Did he go by the name of Iroh, perhaps?" At the prince's nod, the chief let out a hearty laugh. "Then you should listen to what he says! He is a brilliant man, and the last one to face the dragons before you."

"So he wasn't lying when he said that he did face down the last of the dragons. He just didn't kill them as was custom at that time."

Aang waved a hand shyly, "I think I'm kinda lost here. But don't worry! I'll just pretend I know what's going on."

They talked of many things until the fire burned low and their bedrolls called to them. Siyu and Nianzu—his cousin and the chief's son—quickly became friends with them and were distressed to find that they were already leaving the next day. Aang, ever the diplomat, assured them that they would visit again once the war was over. Zuko was blunter and had asked the chief if he could spare any of their warriors to help overthrow the Fire Lord. The answer was just as blunt: no.

They also talked about the other uses of fire. Aang had discovered that there was such a thing as fire-healing. Siyu seemed to be an expert of this art and demonstrated by healing the prince's injury, his hands glowing brightly with the fire's power. Aang had wanted to learn but knew that the lessons would be time-consuming; they really couldn't stay any longer then they should.

* * *

Aang woke before the light of dawn graced the sea's serene tides. Zuko was already preparing their equipment. They saddled Ji and walked farther away from the settlement so as not to wake the others before taking flight. They had not gone far when they felt something tailing after them.

"Wait!" Twin voices chorused from behind. Siyu and Nianzu waved from a crude little air vessel, their faces clean of the paint all of the Sun Warriors wore as well as the clothes on their backs. Instead, they wore undyed sleeveless tunics and long grey trousers. "We're coming with you!"

The Avatar laughed, "What about your parents? Won't they be angry when they find out?"

His firebending companion sported a smirk. "I think they just did."

Beneath them, the Sun Warrior Chief dressed only in his loincloth for all to see shouted to the skies, "Come back here so I can give you two a proper spanking!"

* * *

A/N: First of all, if you think I should give more justice to Combustion Man by writing a one-shot on how he got his metal arm and leg, just tell me. I can't promise anything though. After all, Behind the Mask is still one of my top priorities.

Aang/Zuko? A possibility? Sorry, guys. I need my fix of het pairings too lest I go crazy.

This is by far, the longest chapter I've ever written. It would have been shorter too if it weren't for the fact that I had just watched "the Firebending Masters" again which led to the birth of the second half of this chapter.

I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I sort of got discouraged by the lack of reviews the first few days and quickly threw myself to another project. How was I to know that that project would consume me?

Just one last thing: guys, I really really appreciate reviews. I love them. I live for them. So will you please give me some? Come on, it's my birthday in a couple of days. Please? (Yes, I admit it! I'm a total sucker for these reviews! No matter how old I get, I will always love 'em!)

Oh, and I had to do a lot of fixing on Chapter Thirteen. Seems to me that there were a lot of minor errors there. (Like Ji's name.)


	15. The Resistance

Chapter Fifteen - The Resistance

_Silent alarms are ringing_

_Sounds of revolt draw near_

_A new united front_

_That you will come to fear_

_We will hold together_

_To become the change_

_Voice for the voiceless_

_With every common man engaged_

_--Anberlin (The Resistance)_

* * *

_The door opened with a sullen twinge, making Sokka look up. "Katara?"_

_Her sister stood at the doorway, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath. "Sokka," she gasped for air and stumbled to her brother. "I think I know what that lotus tile is for."_

_Before Sokka could react, Toph's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, stunned silence reigned. And then Toph screamed._

Katara lurched forward and placed a hand on Toph's skinny shoulder. Her eyes flickered upwards to meet her brother's own panic-filled ones. She gulped. If she had enough power within her, she could probably use blood-bending to try and bring Toph into a state of unconsciousness once more. It was risky—using her blood-bending skills often was—but the thought was a persistent one which gnawed on her insides and reminded her that the longer she spent debating over what to do, the more pain her friend would have to experience until such a solution would be presented to them. Much too troubled over the earthbender, she had forgotten their guest.

Haru was, thankfully, acting a bit more sensible at that time. "Hey, do you think you can help?" He asked their petite guest who seemed to have shrunk, frightened by the noise Toph was making.

Cai nodded hesitantly and knelt to the floor, her hand reaching for the haversack she carried with her. Taking out several smallish-sized bottles with very distinct shapes, she sniffed each precariously, her eyebrows knitted in complete concentration. Her squeak indicated her triumphant search. Cai pinched Toph's nose and forced the vile liquid down her throat. The child could not consume the whole thing—fluid ran down her cheeks and dampened her bright yellow tunic—but it seemed that the brew had done its job; she had fallen into peaceful slumber once more.

"Your friend there has quite the pair of lungs," Teo joked, rubbing his ears. The smile on his face suggested that he was trying to ease the tension. "Maybe the next time we meet the enemy, she can just scream them into submission."

"Oh shut it, Teo," snapped Sokka, his face twisting in disgust. "Now isn't really the time to joke about such things! Just because you don't know her as well as we do doesn't mean you have to act like you don't care. Pity—even the pretentious kind—is much more appreciated. Thank you _ever _so much." This earned him a slap from his sister.

"Sokka! If you're going to be a dunderhead all day, don't take it out on him. Go outside and mope there instead." To Teo, she apologized and said in a reassuring tone, "He's just…stressed, you know? From the lack of sleep? He and his humor will eventually recover."

Sokka opened his mouth to retaliate but couldn't seem to make up his mind. He closed it after some thought and opened it again before stomaching in whatever protest he was about to say. Muttering about needing some air, he stormed off, his fists curled and shoulders sagging with unhappiness.

"I should go talk to him," Teo murmured sheepishly, his fingers resting on the pair of dark green goggles he often wore on top of his head, a sign of nervousness.

Once the boy had slipped out of the barn, Katara turned to address Cai, "Do you know of someone who can help? I'm sorry but…we're all just very much desperate right now."

The blind firebender nodded her head fervently, "It's alright. I'm sure Jianyu or Deshi would be delighted to have guests around. 'Sides, didn't you say your brother possessed a lotus tile?" At Katara's confirmation, Cai continued, "Well, it's sort of a requirement for us—to help people who do have them that is. Few people play Pai sho in our generation and even fewer know of our Society, so I'm sure the tile you have with you comes genuinely from one of our agents."

The Duke raised a hand furtively, his lips quivering, "Ummm…I'm feeling awfully confused right now."

"You're not the only one," Haru said and patted the younger boy's shoulder.

Pipsqueak looked just as confused. "Yep, definitely not the only one."

* * *

Sokka gazed at the bleak towering mountains—a hue of varying grays across the dark horizon—his hands clasped behind his back. He took a deep breath and fought off the urge to cry. He was so…frustrated. He could do nothing that day they invaded the Fire Capital. He knew a lot of people got hurt—Toph was just among them—and he knew that it would be hard to fight the Fire Nation army now that there was only a handful of them left. If he could somehow rescue his father and the others…but no; he didn't know where they were for one thing, and a rescue in itself would require plenty of time and thought. There was also the matter of Aang.

He had hoped that the airbender would have arrived by now, considering the fact that it had been two days since they had left the Western Air Temple. He dreaded for the worst—that Aang had died and that they were all doomed to die in a hopeless battle under the Fire Lord's wrath. He shook his head. _Have faith, Sokka._ The knowledge that Aang would have probably said something similar to that—given that he was here and Sokka had just let out all of the pent-up emotions he'd been struggling to overcome—made Sokka flinch. He really missed the kid.

"I'm sorry—back there—I was being a real jerk. Then again, you were being a jerk too."

The Water Tribe warrior stiffened at the sound of the voice and pivoted on his feet. His fist soared forward in attempt to punch the living crap out Teo, when he realized what he was doing. If it were not for his reflexes, Teo would have had a broken nose by now. He shuddered at the thought of what his sister might do to him if his fist did connect. It was hard enough these days to get on the girl's good side. She seemed edgier of late.

Teo blinked, cross-eyed from having to stare at Sokka's fist which was only a few inches away from the tip of his nose. "Hey. No need to overreact like that. I was just telling the truth; you really were being a jerk."

The other boy groaned and let his arm drop to his side. "I'm jumpy, ok? I really don't do well with people who like to sneak around and scare others witless."

"I wasn't trying to do either," Teo growled defensively. "If you weren't being such a thick-headed dolt than you would know that I can't do sneaky. My wheels aren't exactly built for stealth; they make the most awful of noises. Can I help it if you were in one of those thinking moods of yours? You're a lot like Dad in that aspect, except he at least has the decency to say sorry afterwards."

"Well I'm _sorry. _You happy now?" shouted Sokka bitterly. "I can't believe Suki left me for you."

All color fled from Teo's cheeks. "Oh man. I-I…I didn't know. I'm sorry. I heard something about her being in a relationship before—"

"No need," Sokka waved Teo's apology aside and shrugged. "Women—you can't really understand the way their brains go tick. 'Sides, I have someone else now."

"It's _not_ alright. We have to talk to her about this. She can't just leave you for me," argued Teo, looking somewhat frantic. Sokka grabbed the boy's head and noogied it. Hard.

"Were you even listening to me? I said I have someone already." _Though I'm not sure how that works, seeing as he doesn't even return my letters. Ok, make that _one_ letter. Whatever did happen to Hawky?_ The last time he had seen the bird, Re—Azula had used it to send a letter to one of her associates. _She was probably doing something spy-ish. _"Anyway, that isn't the big problem right now. Don't you understand, Teo? We _need_ something that can turn the tide of this war—we _need _something that can help us win against them. We can't just play around like little kids anymore. This is a war we're talking about. And Aang! I'm feeling really, really scared right now for the little guy. He hasn't come back yet."

"Have a little faith in him, Sokka," Teo teased and punched his shoulder lightly. "I'm sure he's alright. He probably just got delayed by something important. As for that thing we _need_…well I'm my father's son! Between you and me, I'm sure we can create something huge! Explosive even!"

Sokka found himself smiling back, a wacky grin on his face, and laughed good-heartedly. Teo reminded him a bit of Aang and he was thankful of the conversation they had just then. "Alright. Now, about Suki…have I ever told you about that time I got her really mad and she almost bit my head off?"

Teo looked at Sokka, horrified. "I thought we weren't _supposed_ to joke around!"

The young man blinked at him, a deadpan expression planted on his face. "Whoever said I was joking around? All women are secretly monsters, you know. Why do you think I avoid them now?"

* * *

Corporal Ming was glad that she was the one who was on duty when the Fire princess had finally woken up. If Yun was in her shoes, the young woman would shout for healers and make an unholy racket that would surely disturb Azula. If it were someone else, they would have probably reported to the Fire Lord by now. The princess would not have time for a bit of peace and quiet.

"Corporal Ming?" The drowsy voice of the princess called to her, making her step forward from her position near the door.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Azula slowly moved into a sitting position, forcing tired muscles to work. She did not flinch nor did she complain despite the constant ache around her shoulder area where the scorpion-wolf had bitten her. Sometimes, she wished her father was more open to living with the other Nations; if they had a waterbender or two around, there would be less casualties and less people in the infirmary, waiting to recover. _Soon._ She sighed with yearning. _When Ozai's reign ends...I'll make sure things get better around here._ "Report."

The corporal poured some willow-bark tea and offered the drink to the princess before starting, "Lady Mai has given them the instructions you've written upon your arrival here and has successfully escaped with them through one of the small airships that had been marked as 'damaged' under your command. The Fire Lord believes the story you've concocted as well; that the ex-general has escaped and that Prince Zuko along with Lady Mai have hastened to follow him while his trail was still fresh. He is not overly pleased by the news."

"That is to be expected," Azula muttered and took a sip from her cup. "He likes being in control after all. He wouldn't want others to do something without his approval. Regardless, at least he does not suspect my brother of treachery."

"We've also received a message from Lady Ty Lee. She says that she follows you, Your Highness...wherever your wind may blow."

"That's awfully sweet of her." The smile on Azula's lips seemed to brighten her weary face. "Has she met up with Mai yet?"

"We received the message only a day ago and, judging from her location at that time, the messenger bird would have taken two days to get there. We're assuming that she has arrived at the vantage point, just as you wished." Corporal Ming hesitated. "Princess, there's something else you need to know."

Azula sensed the fear in Corporal Ming's voice and raised a delicate eyebrow. "I'm guessing what you're about to say is quite unpleasant to hear. Well? Better tell me now before you change your mind."

"It's one of your generals. He says that your father's plan for the Sozin's Comet had been revealed in the last council meeting, some days prior to the Day of the Black Sun." The corporal stopped for a moment, clearly troubled. "The Fire Lord wishes to literally burn down the whole of the Earth Kingdom."

Azula slid out of her bed and walked shakily towards Corporal Ming, her face flushed with anger. "Outrageous!" She hissed and waved her arm in jerky motions. She stumbled and almost fell to the floor if not for Ming who had managed to catch her. The soldier gently eased her back into bed. "Tell me you're lying? No. You wouldn't lie to me. I know that much." The princess rubbed her forehead and groaned. She slumped back into bed and looked up at the ceiling. "He's going to pay...that man. Impudence is not one of my qualities but I'm afraid I'm going to have to act a little rash in this case."

* * *

Mai surveyed the large warship with eyes that would not betray even the slightest of emotions. Most people had marked her as being easily bored or uncaring because of that but those who knew her more intimately knew that it was merely to mask her true feelings.

"Well, Mai?" A cheerful voice greeted her from behind. "Think we're ready for the war?"

"No one's ever ready for such things, Ty Lee," the weapon mistress drawled, her gaze still fixed on the gigantic mass of metal. "Still, I have to congratulate you for winning the hearts of those people. Azula instructed you to bring the Dai Li Agents here, I assume?"

"Yep! And they're all well-behaved too like the good tiger dogs that they are," Ty Lee said, comparing the agents to a domestic pet owned by some of the higher nobility of the Fire Nation. Mai could not help but imagine Ty Lee bounce along a straight line of Dai Li agents, patting each man's head and handing him a treat.

"And I'm assuming the rest of these...warriors are"—Mai paused to think of the right words to say—"new recruits perhaps?"

"Oh them?" Ty Lee waved her hand nonchalantly, "They're some of the fugitives who lived at Ba Sing Se before it was taken over. I wanted to keep quiet about the whole thing—you know, the war and whatnot?—but one of my men suggested that a few extra hands won't hurt so I had to twist a few tales and promise a few things to get them to follow me."

"Azula did say you have the potential to become a skilled diplomat someday," Mai admitted, eyes creased with amusement.

"Did she really?" Ty Lee's grin was infectious; a small smile tugged on the other girl's lips. "Then we mustn't let her down!" The acrobat quipped.

For a moment, the two stood in comfortable silence, watching the soldiers from afar as they joked and lingered around the ship docks. The sun would set soon, marking the end of day. They would sleep inside the ship while Ty Lee and Mai would stay at a nearby inn, courtesy of the headman of the village who was a member of Azula's resistance. Finally, Ty Lee looked up at her gloomy friend. "Mai?"

Her only answer was a grunt that more or less sounded inquisitive.

"What happened between you and Zuko?" The girl made a face and placed her hands behind her back; they clasped tightly so as not to show her nervousness. "It's just that...when I first mentioned him, you didn't seem inclined to answer and I was thinking maybe—"

"He and I broke up," Mai spoke placidly as if she was just talking about the weather they would have tomorrow. "I thought it was for the best."

Ty Lee frowned and folded her arms, her usual cheery face gone. "Did you love him?" The bluntness made Mai cringe.

"You know the only reason why I got close to him was to watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless," Mai complained, throwing an arm up in frustration. "My feelings aren't real. You know that. The crush was long gone and has _been_ gone for some time now."

"Then does that mean I can have him?" Ty Lee teased and hooked her arm around Mai's. Her friend raised two delicately arched eyebrows in reply. "You're right; he isn't my type. He's too _serious_ for me." She leaned her head against Mai's shoulder and felt the girl tense. "You loved him, didn't you?"

On a different girl, it would have sounded like an accusation. "If you meant I cared for him deeply—regarded him as one of my few most important people in the world—then yes, I did love him. I still do. But you have to understand, Ty Lee, I'm not ready to have that sort of commitment. Relationships—they're just not for me. You know how it was with my parents. They had burdened me with so _many_ of their expectations. I don't want to have to cater to the wishes of another man if I could help it. I don't want to be obligated to do anything just to please someone."

"But you're friends with us, and there _are_ some kinds of obligations that come with the relationship."

"I've had years to get used to that," Mai answered sharply and gritted her teeth as the feeling of misery which she had struggled with for some time now claw against her heart. "Ty Lee, is this really the time to talk of such things? With the war bordering on the horizon, we can't let this...get in the way."

"The war is no excuse, Mai. Don't try to fight what you feel. And yeah! So what if relationships require something from us? That's only because being in a relationship means having to care about others' feelings too. It means compromising. It means having to"—Ty Lee paused and looked away, a certain princess in her mind's eye—"to let go of certain things."

The clanging of the village bell signalled that night was nearing. "Look at Azula for instance." She continued, "She can be...a bit pushy about things sometimes, but I think she's changing. You know, the only reason why she convinced me to leave the circus in the first place was because she would have made my life miserable. So I agreed; I followed along like a good friend and, remember when we went to Ember Island? I think that was the first time she's ever been open with us. What I'm trying to say is, we can't always think about ourselves. Sooner or later, we change for the people we love, and _they_ change because they love us too, because they want the relationship to work. Think about it, Mai. Please don't close your heart just yet." Ty Lee turned and walked away, leaving Mai to her thoughts.

After a long while, the tall girl sighed. Anger made her body rigid. Had she always let her emotions command her so? "Since when did you understand about such things, Ty Lee?" She asked softly. "We're all too young for this thing called love. Besides, Zuko—he's never going to be anything more than a friend in my eyes. I'm only heartbroken at the fact that...I think I've lost one of my best friends." Schooling her features into the look of a bored noble lady, she started walking towards her temporary quarters.

From amongst the shadows, a sliver of pink made a fleeting appearance. Ty Lee jumped to a nearby rooftop and ran for the inn, picking her way through shoddy roof tiles. "You know, it would have been a lot easier if you just said that," the girl grumbled. "Then I wouldn't have to make a speech." _Of course I know of such things._ She thought unhappily, remembering the question Mai had brought up. _I loved Azula didn't I? It isn't the kind of love that you're familiar with, but I loved her just as much._

* * *

The door eased open to reveal a gangly young woman with dark brown hair cut below the earlobes and chestnut coloured eyes. She bore a fighter's scar on her left brow and decorated both ears with studded metal on the outer rims. She wore a simple red tunic and trousers, signs that this soldier was off-duty. Despite that, she still wore a pair of wicked-looking daggers against her hip. "Your Highness?"

Azula had been serving herself some tea when the soldier arrived. She placed the teapot down but did not move to look at her visitor. "Aah, Sergeant Yun, what brings you here?"

"Corporal Ming tells me that Her Highness is finally awake," Sergeant Yun spoke with a bow. "Knowing you, my lady, I immediately came here once I was finished with my duties to report of the goings-on in the palace and outside."

The princess sat cross-legged on top of her bed, and sipped from her cup. "Very good, Sergeant. Report."

"Two more generals have joined our side, Your Highness, which means that only two remain loyal to the Fire Lord now. That was your advisor, Lady Lo's work, though she had to lie about which royalty they were to serve. Your Highness—"

"It's quite understandable, Sergeant," Azula spoke, waving the other woman's hesitation aside. "General Shino and General Ryuu are peace-loving fools deep down. Having seen a bit of the prince's kindness before, they are more readily inclined to follow him than I. Now please go on, Sergeant, unless of course you want to attract flies. I hear they love warm moist places."

Sergeant Yun shut her mouth and gulped. "How did you know it was them, my lady?"

"I've been in enough meetings to know their personalities. Also, remember that I have eyes and ears inside the palace, Sergeant, which means I've heard of their good deeds a lot. I'm rather surprised my fa—the Fire Lord has not yet found out about them." The princess's gaze was a meaningful one. The sergeant gulped and continued.

"We've also recruited two-fifths of the army stationed here in the palace. The ex-general Sho is working on the villages at the western part of the Earth Kingdom. There has been no word from him yet but he's quite the charismatic man so we've placed our faith in him. Besides, some of the soldiers staying there were formerly under his command before the Fire Lord had...urged him to step down from his station and retire."

Sergeant Yun talked of the increasing numbers under Azula's command and those who had sworn fealty to her to rid themselves of the war. The princess listened carefully, considering those whom she could fit into her plans while putting aside those who would be of no use to her except to stay put and wait. Not everyone would be affected by this war if Azula could help it. Given the right amount of planning and time, her army could force the Fire Lord to stay at his palace and fight there, instead of moving to the Earth Kingdom where the casualties would be greater.

Azula's face lit into a devious smirk as ideas began to formulate in her mind. Now that she thought about it, she might actually use those people Sho had been recruiting. They would do no good scrambling to get to the Fire Nation in time, but perhaps they could serve as a distraction. "Sergeant Yun?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" The Fire soldier asked, startled out of her report.

"I want a written report on everything you've just told me. Have them in that new code we've been using for a while: the Dragon's Creed. I know it's a hassle, Sergeant, but I'd rather they be in code if Ozai gets his hands on them than written in plain text for just about anyone to read. You may mix in other codes at your discretion, as long as I recognize them. I can only process so much after all." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and gave the sergeant a weary smile. "I will also need you to send a message to our people occupying the Earth Kingdom villages. We are going to start a rebellion. Several in fact."

* * *

"So can you help her?" Sokka demanded as he watched the leader of the White Lotus examine Toph. The man had a dancer's build; short and thin-waisted with a slightly muscled frame. He wore his hair in a warrior's topknot, his beard lightly trimmed. He carried no remarkable features except perhaps his forest-green eyes which were pleasantly warm. He wore no jewellery—which was surprising for a man of his presence and stature—except for a simple band of silver on his ring finger. Sokka wondered how a man like him got into so high a position.

"Can I?" The man queried, a slight smile on his lips. He immediately went back to staring at the girl after receiving a deadly Pakku-worthy glare from Sokka. "I believe I have an idea of what her problem is. Is it true that she summoned some sort of...rock golem during your fight with the princess and her cronies?"

"Yes," Sokka spoke flatly, folding his arms across his chest. "We said that already. So what of it?"

"And her arms were otherwise preoccupied, yes?"

The water tribe warrior narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Are you deaf? Because it sounds like you're trying to make me repeat everything."

"I'm simply confirming a few things," Jianyu raised both hands. "Your friend is a very powerful earthbender. To be able to call forth the Earth's power without initiating"—he moved into a horse stance and slammed one fist forward—"contact with the Earth through actual bending—moving the body from one stance to another—means that she has done what no bender has ever done before; she has made contact with the very spirit of the Earth and has been accepted by it. Only few have the potential to achieve this kind of enlightenment. You should be very proud of your friend."

"You know…I would be, if I wasn't so worried right now!"

"The youth have no patience." Jianyu lamented and nodded to Deshi who had been silently watching them converse. The bald man was never one for interrupting—a habit he had developed from his former occupation as an assassin. "I'll need Quon here. He still has that sample of Cactus juice he got from the desert?"

"He does, Jianyu."

"I'll need some for the patient. If you can also find Yin, our seamstress as well, I'd appreciate that a lot."

Deshi gave a stiff bow and exited the room, his scarred face void of emotion. He had always been a bit shy when it came to guests.

"Cactus juice?" Sokka, who had been an unfortunate victim of the Cactus juice's strange side-effects, looked about ready to complain again. "What do you need that for?"

"Your friend has gotten herself in a situation where she has grown too powerful. The fact that she can even mold golems—stone beasts—proved that. If she were to wake up now, her senses would be overwhelmed, especially her sense of touch which she uses primarily to see. Why do you think she acted the way she did when she woke up screaming like that?" Jianyu let Quon—an elderly-looking man who wore thick lenses and a simple red robe which clearly spoke of his Fire Nation origin—inside the room. "I believe the Cactus Juice can be used to numb her senses for now. In that time, I can teach her how to suppress her power so that she won't have to be dependent on the juice."

"But I thought it made you hallucinate!" Sokka protested and blushed at his sudden outburst. He was glad that none of his friends were in the room with him; they would probably have admonished him by now for being rude.

"In huge moderations, yes, it would," Jianyu spoke, eyeing Sokka curiously. To Quon he said, "Quon, if you will?"

The man took a small round bottle from his sash and gently lifted Toph's head. He administered the drink and placed the empty bottle on the wooden bedside table. He produced another bottle—one which contained smelling salts—and placed this one near Toph's nose.

Light green eyes opened for the second time that day. "Where am I?" She wondered weakly and coughed. Her throat was dry.

"Somewhere safe." Sokka said, after recovering from the initial shock. He found a chair and propped it besides Toph's bed. "I missed you, Toph."

* * *

"You're still alive, ol' chap?" Iroh inquired after a sip of tea, directing his gaze to the man standing in front of him.

Cuzon snorted, "Ozai isn't really making enough of an effort to try and kill me, if you've noticed." He stood at a full six feet and five inches, a towering behemoth made of muscle and steel. He regarded his drinking companion with a lone golden eye and took another sip of jasmine tea, blanching. "Are you sure you don't want something stronger? Like beer maybe?"

"The battlefields have made your taste in beverages somewhat questionable," observed Iroh.

"Beer's easier to find out there."

"Beer tastes like ostrich-horse piss."

"_Exactly _why it's easier to find out there." Cuzon eased into his seat and placed the empty cup he was holding on the ornate coffee table in front of them. "What brings you here, Dragon of the West?"

"I'll be blunt with you, Cuzon: we need you. I know you've long since ceased your guerrilla operations, but this time, we _have_ an actual chance to overthrow him."

Cuzon raised a finger. "First of all, we've _not _stopped fighting. We're simply...ahh, _focusing_ our energies elsewhere. After all, I _am _getting old for this, and I'd rather not die until the day the sun rises to greet a new king—to greet a new, much more _peaceful_ era for the Fire Nation." He propped a chin against his fist. "Secondly, how am I to know that this is indeed the time for my people to act?"

"I've heard of the army my niece has gathered, Cuzon. She means business alright." Iroh spoke tightly. "Not only that, but the other factions have decided to become active again. They've seen the Avatar, Cuzon. They _will _rise. You know how it is; now that they've seen their living emblem of hope, they'll feel as if the gods are in their favour once more. They won't be scared anymore."

"How is he?" Cuzon asked, his expression softening. "How's Aang?"

"He's a good kid. A bit too goofy for the job, but I think he'll pull through." Iroh shook his head somberly, staring at his hands which were shaking with barely contained rage. "Why must we put the fate of the world in such young hands, Cuzon?"

Cuzon scratched his stubbled cheek, thinking the question over in his mind. Finally he answered, "Because we're evil old men who can't be bothered to look after the world ourselves. Because we're too set in our ways to change for the better." He bowed his head, "You have the support of my people, Iroh. It's pretty much the only thing I can offer."

* * *

The crowlion soared downwards, beating black, magnificent wings to slow its descent. Behind it, a small air vessel followed in a rather haphazard fashion, the wind making it hard for its riders to maintain control. They landed on top of a hill—though crashed would have been a better word for it, judging from the state of the airship—near the entrance of the village.

One of them—a bald young man with blue arrows tattooed around his body as if mapping the flow of his energy—crouched and touched the ground lightly, closing his eyes in concentration. "They're here somewhere," he spoke, after a moment of silence. He stood up and allowed a small smile on his face. "I'm back. I'm finally back."

* * *

A/N: And I'm back! (Is now a good time to hide? Haha.) Don't worry, my dear readers! I'm not planning to abandon this in the near future. I mean, I have plans for this! Sequels in fact! And if you're worried about updates, please look at my profile. I usually try to specify when the next update will be there.

First of all, Yes, I'm assuming Hawky came back to them at some point after the Runaway. As for whether or not Toph's parents actually read the letter this time round? Well, we'll see.

Secondly, Quon was actually taken from an omake I wrote about a year ago. Thankfully, I still have a copy of it! So, for those of you who actually haven't read it yet, here it is!

OMAKE: The Power of Cactus Juice

"Master Quon, I have found the cactus plant."

"Aah, very good my student. It is vital that we get some samples at once!"

"Why, Master Quon?"

"I have read many scrolls in my time, young Jin. Some have hinted of a mysterious plant that gives extraordinary powers to those who consume it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have deduced that this rare cactus plant is the one. If consumed, the person hallucinates for a time. Often, it drives the person insane and death usually follows, but the few who do survive may receive some unusual abilities. Oh, how I would like to get my hands on a specimen that has consumed such a plant!"

And here comes Sokka.

"Katara."

"What is it, Sokka?"

"Is it just me or are there spikes growing in my back?"

"Sokka, you look like a boar-q-pine!"

"I am not a boar-q-pine, Aang, don't pull my tail! No seriously, don't pull it."

And another Sokka moment. (From Bitter Work)

"I'm sorry little fella, but I have to eat you. You're meat, and I'm human. It's how things are."

"I understand. But if my mother comes here, she'll eat you too. Because you're meat and she's a Sabertooth Mooselion. It's how things are."

"Oh no, I can talk to animals too!"


	16. Burning Of a Sinner

Chapter Sixteen – Burning of a Sinner

_Recall the deeds as if _

_They're all someone else's _

_Atrocious stories _

_Now you stand reborn before us all _

_So glad to see you well_

_--A Perfect Circle (The Noose)_

She stood on top of a cliff, surveying the dark, hazy horizon with troubled eyes. The scenery was familiar to her, though she couldn't remember why, exactly. The sun was sinking along the edges of her vision—red like the colour of rust on a dull knife. She shifted her weight, and turned to stare down at the sun, like a king would to a servant. With her hand raised, she looked as if she was about to grab the sun and snuff it out. Laughing at her own folly—for how could a mere mortal like her destroy something so...celestial, so out of reach?—she let her hand fall to her side.

The rock underneath her crumbled, and she found herself falling, falling so slowly, as if gravity was but a passing fancy made up by daft scholars who wanted an explanation for everything. She found peace in this—the horror of falling to her death had long ago escaped her. If she were to die today, it would come as no surprise to her. After all that she had done, this was only to be expected.

Sins. She had so many sins. She had done so much wrong. Was this her redemption? No, it was too late for that. All she could do now was fall, and allow whichever god who had taken an interest in her, to drag her to his personal version of hell.

She could almost feel the flames licking at her arms and legs, teasing her, reminding her of the peaceful death she had gambled away long ago, when she had first lost her innocence. This was her punishment. This...was what her eternity would be like.

Acceptance was not an issue; she had embraced the idea long ago, ever since she first tasted the bitter realities of humanity.

A memory flickered in her mind's eye, bringing a lump to her throat. She gritted her teeth and tried to push the memory away, but it grew stronger, calling to her, speaking of false forgiveness, and fleeting affection. Was she ever in love? Or was that just a twisted method of recruitment, to get others to side with her?

No, no. It couldn't be. She loved her, didn't she? What was she thinking? _You're an idiot, you know that?_

_I'm manipulative, Toph, there's a difference._

_No, you're just being too hard on yourself. Idiots like you think you're always in the wrong._

_But I am. I've done so much. Killed so many._

_Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're not at fault here? You grew up in a stupid environment, where those who looked after you were just brainless dimwits who allowed a bastard to rule over them. Hell, I'd be stupid too, if I was in your place._

_I had a choice. I could have chosen the right path, but I preferred being tainted._

_Preferred? You wanted to be acknowledged by a man who was not even your father. You grew up chasing after a dream that was not yours. Why the hell do you think you made such mistakes? Your upbringing was completely fucked up! No respectable father would want their children to be so close to death at a young age._

_And how would you know? Have you forgiven your father yet?_

_No. I suppose not. But at least I knew he loved me. I doubt the same can be said for Ozai._

_He's not my father!_

_Right, so stop acting as if you're the Devil's daughter, incapable of receiving redemption, the very epitome of sin. You're human, Azula. You're allowed to be forgiven._

Darkness greeted her vision—a darkness which had haunted her reality ever since she was a young babe. She gasped for air and crumpled the bed sheets around her with her fists, sweat trickling down her forehead, making an unsteady line across her face. She tried to move free of the sheets, but found, to her dismay, that they were wrapped tightly around her, constraining her. It felt like she was suffocating.

She wanted to yell out in fear, and cry out tears of frustration, and squirm and flail about like a sullen child who had just been denied of her candy. She wanted to curl into a tiny ball and push everything out—the different smells, the overwhelming vibrations, the loud voices of people overlapping each other. She wanted to be with Azula again and understand why the young woman was dreaming such twisted, agonizing dreams. She wanted to tell her parents that she loved them, but that she couldn't comply with their wishes to keep her from the rest of the world. She wanted so much, but staying in this cowardly foetal position would do her no good. No, staying like this would just mean that she was running away. Very unearthbender-like. Not like her at all.

Finally free of her blankets, she slipped on the leather sandals which Jianyu had given her to muffle out the vibrations she felt, relieved that she didn't have to tie anything up. She scooted off the bed and walked for the dining room where the others were lounging comfortably, waiting for breakfast.

"Hullo," she said, nodding to them and taking a seat between Sokka and the Duke. _What's our agenda for today? Any damsels in distress who need saving? What about word on the Fire Nation army?_ She hesitated and let the awkward silence hang for just a little longer. "Where's Aang?" she finally wondered out loud, feeling her heart constrict inside her chest. Right, don't ask the important questions. After all, it's not like Sozin's Comet is going to happen _a week from now._

"In the training yard," answered Katara, sounding worried as ever. "With Mai."

_Well that explains that._ Toph thought wryly. Aang didn't want to be in the same room as Katara, and Zuko kept trying to talk to Mai and asking her questions the girl didn't want to answer—at least, not yet, as far as Mai was concerned. She took a deep breath. "I think Azula needs me."

The silence she received was an irritating one, but she refused to say more, focusing instead on her surroundings. The siblings were surprised—nowadays, they always were—while the rest of Team Avatar was unsure on how to react to her words. "How can you say that, Toph?" Sokka inquired, and Toph knew immediately that Sokka was holding something back.

She raised her hand and showed them the scar Azula had given her that day, during the eclipse. "I have a connection with her. My blood runs in her veins, just as her blood runs in mine. It's the only way I can explain how I keep dreaming her dreams." She clenched her fist and let her hand fall. "At first, I thought it was just a fluke or something, because I kept thinking about her. But these last three days, I've even managed to communicate with her. Right now, she sounds as if she's about to get punished." Toph bit her lip and turned to Jianyu who was listening earnestly. "You're her father. Surely you can help?"

"I wish I can, but with Sozin's Comet nearing, there are plans to draw up, an army to gather... We're already pressed for time as it is. I don't think we can afford to go back to the palace now and save her." Jianyu admitted.

"Funny," Toph growled tightly, green eyes flashing dangerously towards Jianyu's direction, "just before I woke up, I had this conversation with Azula concerning fathers. I think I now know why she doesn't trust them so much. She's already had a father who tried to drive her to her breaking point, and now that her true father has been revealed...well he isn't of much help either."

---

Aang leaned against the wooden post, watching Mai throw knives at a distant training dummy, one hand against his cheek. "Are projectiles all you ever use?"

"No, but they're easier to conceal." She threw the next shuriken at Aang who simply batted it away with a slight wave of his hand. He jumped over the fence and moved into a fighting position, his smile a mocking one. "I thought we are allies now."

"We are, but I'd still like to test myself against you."

Mai was taken aback by his words. _Why?_ She wondered. _With your bending, I can't possibly be a worthy opponent to you._ "Very well." The words tumbled out of her lips before she could stop herself. "But by ancient law of combat, it is your right to choose the place and time—as it is my right to choose the conditions."

"Ancient law of combat? I wanted a simple spar, but if that's what _you _want, then I suppose it's alright. Let's fight, here and now. Your conditions?"

"No bending, and no use of weapons. The one who yields first, loses."

"Fair enough."

Mai's movements were light and quick as lightning, her hands like a viper, snapping at Aang's vital organs with the intention of incapacitating. Aang saw some similarity to Ty Lee's fighting style, except that Ty Lee fought with closed fists, her focus on chi paths. Mai's hands would shift from open palm to semi-closed, depending on the move she would execute.

Aang, on the other hand, rarely stayed where he was for more than five seconds. With the knowledge of four bending styles, Mai had a hard time anticipating his next move; he would be dodging and striking one second, and redirecting Mai's attacks the next. She soon found to her dismay that she could not take his heavy blows, not unless she avoided them altogether. Using the courtyard's uneven terrain to her advantage, she would twist away at the last moment and help Aang trip on the ground several times, giving him a well-placed, downwards kick at his right shoulder every time he fell. Knowing that her fighting style was inadequate, she decided to look for ways to tire him out. Starting with his right arm.

He threw a punch aimed for her stomach, but she sidestepped, grabbed his arm and, with the help of her hip, threw him on the ground once more, bending his arm un an uncomfortable manner. He hissed in pain and pulled away, but the effort taxed him greatly. He massaged the hurt, his eyes filled with new-found respect for this young woman. "I've always thought that I was invincible," Aang admitted in between large huffs of breath. "But ever since I had your friend as a sifu, I found that I was greatly mistaken." He laughed bitterly and beckoned, sweat trailing down his face. "And without bending at all, I'm completely useless, neh?"

"That's not the case, Avatar Aang." Mai spoke, grunting at the impact of Aang's foot against her side. "Your nature opposes this close combat."

"Your normal fighting style's the same. Or do you do hand-to-hand with a mix of knife fighting too?"

"I think when I fight. You're more comfortable with following drills," argued Mai, slamming an open palm below his collarbone. "And yes, I do use knives for close combat, on occasion."

"Then help me think!" He pushed himself off the ground and did a roundhouse kick.

"How can I? Some people are more used to drills, because it helps them react faster, than having to wait for their brains to issue orders. Besides, I simply concentrated on a body part of yours to weaken you. Even then, it's a trick that won't work twice."

"Then how can I fight someone like the Fire Lord?"

She tilted her head, narrowly missing his fist. Sighing, she leaned forward until their heads were lightly touching. "You don't fight him then. Leave it to someone more skilled."

"If there was someone more skilled, then why do you guys need me to overthrow him?"

"Because without you, there would be chaos after his defeat. By having you by our side, our cause is just. The rest of the Fire Nation will surely be more willing to change its Fire Lord, if it knew that the very gods willed for it to happen."

"I am no messenger of the gods!"

"But people think you walk with the gods. Don't you see?" Mai placed both her hands on his thin, wiry shoulders. "You are their hope because to them, you are celestial. Surely someone capable of reincarnation is above and beyond this physical plane of existence. The fact that you have the power to control the four elements means that you have their favour, to say the least."

"What's so fortunate about being the Avatar?" Aang asked bitterly, dropping his guard. "If I had the gods' favour, then I should be born a common boy. Instead, I am burdened with the fate of a nation, a world even."

"And yet I can name a handful of people who are willing to help ease that burden."

There was something about those hard, golden eyes that the Avatar found alluring. He forced himself to look away. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Ask for their help." She smiled wanly, warming his insides. "Come on, let's go and say hello to the others."

He obeyed, if only because he was tired, and he was too preoccupied thinking about that shared close proximity only moments ago, to worry about the empty feelings of despair whenever Katara was nearby. "Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't tell the others we ever had this kind of conversation." He raised an eyebrow. _Why?_ "I-I have a reputation to uphold."

He laughed all the way to the dining room.

---

The joy didn't last for long though. As soon as they entered, their bright spirits were dampened by the tense atmosphere. Aang looked around in worry and tried to speak, but Toph cut him off.

"I love her, and I'm going to go back to the palace to save her. I don't care who goes with me. I don't care if you guys think of this as some kind of suicide mission.

"You know the difference between you and me?" She turned her icy gaze towards Jianyu. "You didn't have the strength to save the one woman you truly loved. Instead of going after her, you allowed her back into the arms of the Fire Lord, who never truly loved her. Me? I'm going back there, and I'm going to fight tooth and nail to get her back. That's why I'm the earthbender here and you're not. Because I have the resolve to protect the people I care about the most. That's why the Earth acknowledged me as one of its own.

"You think I don't know that you're jealous of me? You teach me meditation, and I know you treat me well, but I can feel it in my feet: the anger and envy which you harbour against me. I know you want my power. Well, thing is, you forfeited the right to that power long ago, when you decided to live the rest of your life as a wimp. I applaud your efforts to amass this tiny army and to bring about peace between the nations in your own way, but have you done anything? Have you made any move against the Fire Lord? No. Not one single move, because you needed the reassurance that you would win. You needed the hope of the Avatar. Well, there he is. What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Um, is there something I missed?" Aang asked, staring down at Toph's finger which was pressed lightly against his nose.

"Now, don't you think you're being a little unfair there?" Jianyu asked, spreading his arms in a gesture of peace. "I can't help what I feel, Toph. It's true that I am envious of you but that is to be expected, for I am human after all, and susceptible to flaws. As for choosing to stay here rather than going to the Fire Nation capital to save my daughter, I...I have faith in her. I know she'll be safe. I know she's capable of saving herself."

"Aren't you just rationalizing, old man?" Toph demanded. "She's capable of saving herself? You don't even know her. How would you know?" She took a deep breath and turned around, facing the open doorway. "I'm leaving. Who's with me?"

"I'll go," Zuko said, standing up. "She's my sister after all."

"Me too," quipped Ty Lee, seemingly unfazed by the tension. She made a face. "On the going part, not the sister being and all, though I suppose we're as close as a pair of, in any case."

"You'll need Appa," reasoned Sokka. "I should go with."

"She's my sifu, so you better count me in."

"She's my friend."

Toph smiled gratefully, her long dark bangs hiding her expression. "Ty Lee, will you go to the kitchens to stock up on food? We don't have much time left, I'm afraid, and I wouldn't want everyone to go charging in the royal palace on an empty stomach. Zuko and Mai can go to the stables for the crowlions. Appa may be capable of carrying a lot of people all at once, but I don't want to have so many people on him, especially when we make our escape. It'll tire him easily. Sokka—"

"Now see here!" Katara interrupted. "We don't need so many people to go, do we? I'm sure Sokka's better off here, with m—working on the invasion plans. And Aang's just too important to go."

"They're coming because they offered. Besides, we need every advantage we can get."

"I'll go get my weapons and saddle Appa," Sokka suggested.

"What about me?" Aang asked, twiddling his thumbs. "Normally, I should be saddling Appa."

"Don't worry, ol' chum. You deserve a break." He closed the distance between them in brief, long strides. "Katara's worried about you, Aang. You should really talk to her."

---

Azula wondered how many days had passed since she was thrown in this dingy prison cell. _Not for long if there's no news of the Avatar's defeat yet. _She thought wryly. _Or of his triumph._

She shifted uncomfortably on the cold stone floor, resting her chained hands on top of her knees. With very little light coming from above, combined with the headache she had, it was hard for her to tell the time, let alone see properly in the dim chamber. She leaned against the wall, tilting her head upwards, her shoulders dropping in a heavy sigh. In here, in this very room, time was motionless.

The door opened.

Well, until the next meal anyway.

Dong-Mei, sweet old Dong-Mei with her quiet smile and unobtrusive manner, stood in front of Azula's cell, carrying a silver platter. She slowly knelt, inserting the platter in the tiny rectangular slot, giving the princess a look of melancholy—bittersweet and painful. She moved into seiza position, her hands neatly on top of each other. Azula knew she would not move from that position, not until Azula was finished eating, anyway.

She remembered those first few times when she refused to eat anything. The guards had to go and see what took Dong-Mei so long, only to receive her pointed gaze, painted with a sombre expression. _She hasn't eaten yet, don't you see?_ It said. They left after some half-hearted coaxing, chagrined by that solemn face. Eventually, her silent ordeal took its toll on her body, and a bit of sympathy made Azula finally pick up her spoon and eat. Dong-Mei disappeared after, her mild expression betraying not even a whit of self-satisfaction at having the princess do something for her.

Azula knew that Dong-Mei truly cared for her well-being. She grew up with Ty Lee after all, and Dong-Mei loved her grandchildren so much, to the extent of their friends. She was not like her daughter who cared only for parties and pleasure, and being on the good side of the Fire Lord. She was not like Ty Lee either, but Azula ventured that it was because of her disability—she could not speak since a childhood accident—that kept her from being as light-hearted and carefree.

A rustle of cloth caught her attention, and she saw Dong-Mei's long, frail fingers slip through the bars, a piece of paper hanging limp in between them. She brought the warm broth down and crawled towards Dong-Mei, removing the distance between them. Accepting the strip of paper with shaking hands, she took a moment to read it, unconsciously holding her breath.

_You will have your audience with Yama in a day's time. If you ask nicely, she will gladly lend you strength. – Your Beloved Dragon_

Ryuu. Who else would sign his name like this? Besides, he was Dong-Mei's son-in-law, which made it easy for him to send his messages to her. She looked up, but hesitation overtook her, making her think twice about asking.

Tired. She'd been so tired these past few days and the dreams which occupied her nights made sleeping a luxury she could afford without. Yet sometimes, she would slip into a light state of dreaming all the same, against her will, fatigue forcing her body to take a little of its strength back by all means necessary. Toph had been in those dreams.

Azula squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers scraping lightly against her head, digging through her skin. No. Thinking about Toph had been a mistake on her part. Thinking about Toph gave her hope and hope was the last thing she needed on her mind. She was ready to die, had accepted the mantle of death long ago, or so long ago in her perspective, for the days between now and that heart-breaking moment when Toph stared her down, the hurt of betrayal glinting in her eyes, seemed so far away, so out of reach that she could do nothing to grab that one moment and twist it into the outcome she would have desired.

Several days' worth of pain and misery melted into nothingness as hands as gentle as a child's lullaby drew her out of her self-imposed agony. Hazily, she tried to think of something to say, tried to will herself to pull away and command Dong-Mei to stop what she was doing, but the liberation of hurt was so great, so...exhilarating that she found herself helplessly enjoying Dong-Mei's practiced fingers. Once the old woman was done with her magic, Azula found herself lying on the floor, her head on Dong-Mei's lap, crying to the melody of a song she knew so well and held dearly in her heart. It was a song her mother used to sing to her.

---

"Aang, if you're trying to run away from me this is the wrong way of doing it," Katara spoke hurriedly, following after Aang who was walking from one end of the hallway to the opposite, his boundless energy making it hard for him to stay still.

"I am not running away, Katara," Aang answered patiently. "In fact, I'm done with running away. I know what I have to do, and I'm going at it full-speed ahead, no turning back." Their eyes met for a brief moment and then Aang was walking to the other side again.

"Then why won't you stop for a little while and talk to me head on?!"

"Because I am worried, Katara," he said, turning around, his movements emphatic as he tried to explain with his body what words alone could not express. "I realize now what Sifu Azula's intentions were when she stopped me from going against the Fire Lord that day. I was unprepared; I wasn't strong enough to face him yet. If I had gone after him, would I still be alive today? They say that there's no harm in trying but is that really true when it's the Fire Lord we're talking about here? I was wrong on so many levels, Katara. I have to make up to her, and this is the only way I can think of doing so."

"But you're assuming that she's still on the side of good," Katara argued back, frowning. Aang looked away and started walking back and forth once more, trying to quell his beating heart. No matter what expression she made, she was always beautiful.

"I have to assume as much." The words came out quiet. "For Toph's sake."

"So what? You're going to go along with Toph's unreasonable feelings now? Love is blind! For all we know, Azula's blood in her veins is corrupting her even as we speak!"

Aang shook his head. "Toph is the best judge when it comes to character. We're all blind compared to her." He took a deep breath. "Humans are complicated fellows. Sometimes we see their actions as being wrong, or at the very least ambiguous. Tell me, what do you think the elders of my tribe felt when they found out I was running away from my destiny as the Avatar? Did they simply see me as someone who was weak? Or did they see more than that? What about the historians of the past who've tried, for years, to discern my motives for disappearing so suddenly? Would they think me a villain? By leaving, I had ensured the Fire Nation their victory against the rest. To their eyes, I could have been a traitor, running away not because I didn't want my destiny, but because I wanted the Fire Nation to win."

"That's not true!"

"Is it? Every single day more and more people are finding out that I'm still alive. But are they eagerly coming to my feet, asking for a way out of the Fire Nation's tyranny? No, they've been disillusioned. For all they know, I'm with the Fire Nation all along."

"But surely they've heard your deeds?" Katara asked desperately. "And besides, I'm pretty sure the only reason why they aren't eager to join our army is because a hundred years of oppression has robbed them of their will to fight."

"And who was the first to rob them of that will?" Aang demanded. "Me, Katara! I did this to them. If the Avatar didn't even have the guts to face the Fire Lord and his army, what more can ordinary people hope to achieve by rising up and bearing arms against their oppressor?" With balled fists, he walked closer to Katara, anger constricting his chest. "You have such a nice opinion of me, Katara. I wish sometimes you'd be a little bit more criticizing of my flaws. Maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with you then!"

"Aang..." She looked helplessly at him. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry," Aang hissed. "You're just trying to stop me from going!"

"Aang, I—"

"Don't worry your head over it," Aang said, his voice pained. "I've already forgiven you. Just—try not to stop me. Please. It's the least you could do as a friend."

---

"Mai—"

"Please, Zuko, stop it with the questions. I love you dearly—that is all you need to know—but attraction is a different matter all together and my feelings for you do not go beyond that."

"I was going to ask you to hand me that bucket over there but that is good an answer as ever."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry though. I suppose I brought this upon myself regardless. Was I good enough for you? Did you see my flickering loyalties, my doubts, and found that you could not love a man who was so unsure of himself?"

"That's not the case! Listen, Zuko, despite whatever weaknesses you might have, you are still a good man. If anyone was to be blamed here it should be me. I had to keep an eye on you and what better way to do that than to take you as my lover? That was my mistake and I am truly sorry for that. I hadn't taken your feelings into consideration and assumed your feelings for me as fleeting at best. After all, I was the one who had a crush on you when we were younger. Cynical as I am, I felt that your response to my feelings was out of pity. It had never occurred to me that your feelings were genuine."

"Well now you know."

"And yet, I remain resolute in my decision. Our paths, once intertwined, are now diverging. Do not stop me from following the road of my own choosing for that will only lead to doubts and regrets. Do not follow me either, for such a relationship generates instability, with one person always leading the other. That road will only lead you to an eternity of heartbreaks."

"If it's you, then I wouldn't mind going through that sort of eternity."

"Now you're just being silly, Zuko. Commitment is something you shouldn't be thinking about this early on in life."

"And how would you know?"

"Because my parents married young and for other reasons not associated with love. My birth was merely an obligation in their part. Never did I feel the touch of love in their actions and in their words. Never did I detect the slightest hint of proximity between them. The few moments we had together as a family were short-lived for they were at war with each other for the most part. Life was strict under the tutelage of heartless women who cared only to conform me into the role of perfect daughter and humble lady-in-waiting."

"And I thought I had it bad. I suppose there is no convincing you after all. One last question though. Is it just me, or have you been chattier lately?"

"I would have continued avoiding you, but I figured, I had to justify myself before you for you to leave me alone. You were always endearingly tenacious, be it in pursuing love, or in practicing your bending drills."

---

Sokka tugged the last strap in place and slid down Appa's back, mentally checking off things in his to-do list. His distracted gaze met the unyielding black of Longshot's eyes. He smiled ruefully.

Words would have been appropriate at this moment to make up for the empty silence but Longshot rarely spoke, and Sokka was tired of speaking. They held their gazes for quite a while, simply enjoying the halcyon moment, each admiring the other's form. It had been so long since they had been together like this. Words could not have conveyed what these two had communicated in a matter of seconds through expression alone.

Sokka was the first to look away, reaching for the small bag he had prepared earlier. With the bag slung over his shoulder, he walked past Longshot. Their hands touched for a brief moment. Longshot curled his hand into a fist, trying to capture Sokka's fingertips but he was already gone. Longshot bowed his head slightly and twitched the cone hat he wore to hide his anxiety. Outside the stable, Sokka wondered when they would meet again. The last time he left, waiting had felt like an eternity.

---

The sun ascended slowly into the sky and settled on its throne of clouds. Birds squawked in the distance. Below, in the centre of the palace, soldiers formed a firm circle solemnly, gazes downcast, expressions sorrowful and tight-lipped. Behind them, hundreds of civilians stood, some roaring in approval, others in indignation.

Blindfolded, Azula was marched into the middle of the circle and carried up a raised platform where she was tied against a thick piece of log. Kindling was arranged around her.

"Witness the burning of a traitor!"

Citizens roared even louder than before.

The great Fire Lord Ozai stepped out of the palanquin and everyone, from the nobility gossiping quietly in the front row to the tiny children laughing merrily as they sat on top of their parents' shoulders, became silent. He turned his gaze from one end of the audience to the other and nodded grimly. "Let us begin."

Fire benders from either side of Azula moved into a ritualistic drill—almost like a dance—and with a quick pivot, each threw a fistful of flames at her feet where the kindling lay.

Burnings were always spectacular to watch and quick, once the fire had started, but after a couple of minutes of watching, the audience knew that something was wrong. The flames surrounding their disgraced princess, though large enough to engulf any man, did not go anywhere near her. Instead, the fire danced and twisted and coiled around her as if a young pet eager to play with its master.

Before Fire Lord Ozai could command the Fire benders to investigate the cause of this anomaly however, a great gust of wind smothered the flames and killed them. A huge shadow fell on the crowd, making them look up in horror. A most familiar bison was flying around the palace.

Towering stone walls sprouted from the ground and pushed everyone save Azula back. Soldiers who were not in their fighting gear hurriedly removed their ceremonial armour and pushed each other up the walls, trying to scale them. In the midst of this chaos, Fire Lord Ozai stood still, watching the avatar from a small crack between the walls as he jumped down the bison and swiftly removed the rope tied around Azula. He remained quiet as he watched his daughter—no, the child wasn't his, that was for certain—parry great big balls of fire back at the soldiers, stepping forward to keep the avatar from any possible harm. He made a mental note to look for that old crone, Dong-Mei, later and have her killed for disobeying his orders; Azula should not have been able to fire bend like that. What use would Dong-Mei and her clan be if they could not even block the chi of a truculent child? He should have all of them killed. Of course.

The avatar was on that bison again, laughing merrily at some joke the water tribe peasant had said. Fire Lord Ozai shifted his weight, his hands moving into his favourite form of attack. Lightning roared from his fingertips and flew straight and true towards the avatar. There was a loud cry of pain. He smiled. This time, the avatar was dead for certain; his lightning had struck the boy straight to his heart.


End file.
